Love Live! Ultimax! (Season 1)
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: Edit(s): Girls only school will be a mixed school, relations with other series(IM@S, Vanguard, etc), Vanilla-based-romance, Will have relation with the former Love Live original series, scenes unrelated to the original series are added. Added characters:(Males): Nishikino Shinji, Nada Arata, - Series Theme(Opening): Hello Darwin Koukishin On Demand - Jam Project
1. Chapter 1:- Music to my ears

Love Live! Ultimax!  
Chapter 1:- Music to my ears  
Opening: Hello Darwin Koukishin On Demand - Jam Project  
Ending: Golden Life - AKINO with bless4

-Dramatic entrance-

Arata: A GIRLS SCHOOL!

You: Former girls school, Arata.

Arata: You-chan! Hi! I haven't seen you for 10 years!

You: It's only been a year! Jeez..You're still dramatic as ever. -The short grey haired girl said as she chuckled slightly and smiled at the man-

" I'm Nada Arata, a second year of Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Yes, I just said "Girls' High School", but the school changed its gender option due to various reasons and I'm also Watanabe You's childhood friend."

-Arata would then enter the school as he was tucked out and had his arms crossed and his bag on his right shoulder-

You: I'm surprised you're not embarrassed since you're surrounded by girls.

Arata: You-chan! Who do you think I am?! I'm not Shinji-kun from Evangelion!

You: Good thing the story is just made for fun or we'll get sued by what you just said...

Arata: Ah? -He would then get tackled from behind by Chika- Chikako!

Chika: Aratanya! -The two would then poke each other's cheeks as You watched them both act like children as she chuckled from watching them-

Arata: -He would then look behind Chika and noticed a tall male who had long red hair and had purple eyes, he was neatly dress though he had an intimidating look from his height and appearance- S-S-S-S-S-S-Shinji-kun?!

Shinji: Don't call me that.

"The dude's name is Nishikino Shinji, exactly as his name is spelled and pronounced, he is the popular Nishikino Maki's little brother, I've seen the two together before and they seemed more like a couple rather than siblings until now, though Maki is travelling while her little brother is still studying."

Arata: Shinji-kun! We'll be in the same class with Chika-chan and You-chan!

Shinji: Cool.

Chika: This is nice! The four of us together like when we were kids!

Dia: You four! Move and do not get in the way of others! There are other students that would like to get inside the building too, you know?

Shinji: And you are?

Dia: Kurosawa Dia! The student council! You must be one of the new male students, hm?

Arata: Hey! How you doin~? -He spoke in a low tone voice as he got close to Dia, trying to flirt with her.-

Dia: Flirting with me won't help you at all. -Arata would then pout and crossed his arms as he walked away and headed to class as they were told-

-A few hours had passed as everyone was in class, Arata was sitting at the end of the classroom as his seat was next to the window while You was sitting in front of him and Chika was sitting next to You while Shinji sat next to Arata, as Homeroom ended, everyone got up of their seats and went out of their classes to get lunch while You brought her own bento and had one for Arata as Chika also had one of her own but Shinji did not have one.-

Chika: Shin? You're not eating?

Shinji: Diet.

Arata: Don't be ridiculous! You won't have to go on a diet if you're that skinny! This is why you're single and you do not have a boyfriend!

You: Boyfriend? Wait, oh! I get it! -She would then burst out laughing-

-From the halls, the girls were whispering to each other as a girl who was an outsider, was walking through the halls, the girl would then enter the classroom where Arata and his friends were in as Shinji looked at the front door as his eyes would widen and panic as he started blushing and looked away-

Maki: Shinji! -She yelled from the front door of the class as she walked towards Shinji who was ignoring her.-

Chika: N-N-N-N-N-Nishikino Maki from U's! Y-You-chan it's really her! It's her! She's here in our class! -She was shaking You by the shoulder-

You: Y-You don't say?!

Arata: Maki-chan, what's up? I thought you were working in Osaka now?

Maki: Good morning Arata-kun, I'm having a break for a few months and I came to visit Shinji but he had left for school and...I kinda got lost in the neighborhood.. Anyway! Shinji! You didn't pack your lunch and you didn't clean up your room as well!

Shinji: I...I was gonna clean up after I get back home from school..

You: Shin lives alone right?

Arata: Yeah, he's living independently while his parents give him monthly allowances and would always pay his bills. Lucky bastard!

Maki: Here! I made you some lunch and here's some green tea too, I'll be going around the town to get some groceries and more furniture for your apartment.

Shinji: Furniture?! It's fine as it is!

Maki: A bed, and a small table is not fine!

Chika: Shin-kun's apartment is empty? Pfft!

Shinji: It's not funny!

Arata: Think about it! Rich kid, parents pay bills and gives monthly allowance and the guy living in the apartment is poor, dude, why?

Shinji: I just don't want to spend so much money..

Maki: Well you're not, because I'm the one buying.

Shinji: Eh? Y-You don't have to! I could pay on my own!

Maki: Stupid! -She'd then flick Shinji's nose and placed both of her hands on her waists as she sigh softly and looked at him and smiled- I'm your sister and we haven't gotten together for a few years now, at least let me do what I want...Idiot..

-Everyone outside the class and the ones who were inside class awed at what Maki had just said as they all thought the two siblings were cute-

Arata: Aww~ Let her do it, Shinji-kun!

Shinji: F-Fine...And how did you get the key to my apartment?

Maki: I have connections. Alright then, I'll see you for dinner, okay?

Shinji: A-Alright..Bye. -He waved goodbye to his sister as she walked out of the class and out to the school-

Arata: The next time you two go out, get a room.

Shinji: What? What do you mean?

You: You two still act like a couple rather than siblings still~

Shinji: No we do not!

Chika: I'm so jealous! Shin-kun switch lives with me!

Shinji: Hell no!

Arata: Aha! That right there! What you just said! You don't want Chikako to take your sister away!

Shinji: Wha-?! -He would the blush slightly as he would then look away-

You: I didn't think Incest was real, I always thought it was a story since Aarata would always tell me stories or let me read about it.

Shinji: And you don't find it gross?!

Chika: Why would it be gross? It's romance, there is no such thing as a restricted love life! Besides, you're like 2-3 years younger than her, I don't think age is a problem either.

Shinji: That's not the point.

Arata: Then what is the point?

Shinji: The point is that whenever the two of us are together, we always act differently than we do with others! I don't know why but it's like we're programmed to be different with everyone else except our siblings!

Chika: You have another sister and brother?

Shinji: No, I don't! Nee-chan and I are the only ones, but to explain what I meant-

You: I think we get it, now just sit down, relax and enjoy your sister's cooking~

Shinji: She never really knows how to cook..

Arata: Oh don't bitch about it, I'm sure she taught herself on how to cook when she was travelling and working! -Shinji would then take the cover off of the Bento box as it was a perfectly made Bento meal-

You: Wow, it looks better than mine..

Arata: D-Don't worry You-chan! Your cooking will always be the best in town!

You: Really?

Arata: You bet! I'd kill myself if I can't eat your cooking.

You: Now you're just being over dramatic..

-The three would then stare at Shinji as he was eating the bento and was enjoying himself, Arata would then grab a chair and sat next to Shinji and patted him on the back-

Arata: Congratulations! You just got married and this is your wedding lunch!

Shinji: S-Shut up.. So what are you guys gonna do after school?

Arata: You-chan and I are gonna make out!

Chika & Shinji: What?!

You: He's kidding, we're gonna see Kanan-chan and Mari-chan later. -She would then flick Arata's forehead-

Chika: Oh and I have to help my mom watch the inn for awhile and you need to go back home to keep your wife company~

Shinji: -He'd blush slightly and ignore what Chika had said and continued eating his lunch, after lunch, everyone went back to their classes and studied until dusk came. Chika and Shinji went back home as Arata and You went to see Kanan and Mari-

Arata: Kanan-nee-chan! Mari-nee-sama! -He yelled from afar as Arata and You were walking towards Kanan's family store-

Kanan: Jeez, I told you not to call me "Nee-chan"! Just because I'm older than you!

Mari: A-r-a-t-a~ -She was waving and laughing at what Arata had said while Kanan held her hair and pouted while blushing-

\- In Nishikino's residence-

Shinji: I'm home.

Maki: Welcome home~ -Shinji's eyes widened at the sight of a full furnished and modern apartment, the smell of food being cooked, the air from the silent air conditioner.- What do you think? Good enough?

Shinji: Very.. -As he entered, he saw only one King sized bed in the bed room.- I forgot there's only one room in this apartment and what happened to my Futon?

Maki: In here. -She said as she opened the closet door as both of their clothes were in there-

Shinji: You can sleep in the bed, I'll sleep on the couch tonight- -Maki would then grab Shinji's sleeve and look up at him as she gave him the puppy eyes look as she blush as spoke out to him-

Maki: I-It's okay... We can sleep together! Besides...The season's cold and all..

Shinji: -He'd look down to see her older sister as he would then blush madly- I-I do not think it's a good idea since we're siblings..I'm already in High School and you're an adult who's working..

Maki: A-Alright..I understand...

Shinji: Tonight!

Maki: Eh?

Shinji: Just for tonight we'll sleep together, alright?

Maki: -She'd smile happily as she looked up at him with a blush as she would then exit the room, then look back at him- The bath is ready and your change of clothes are in the bathroom, take a bath and we'll have dinner together.

Shinji: Right..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2:- Fiction can be real too?

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 2:- Fiction can be real too?

Opening: Hello Darwin Koukishin On Demand - Jam Project

Ending: Keep On - Ai Maeda

-The sound of the phone's alarm was heard, Shinji would turn to the end of his side and turned off the alarm as it was bright outside, he turned back as he noticed his sister was awake and was lying in the bed with him as well and was looking at him closely, her tight shorts and sleeveless shirt revealed more than expected as Maki looked at her brother as she blushed slightly and smiled softly at Shinji. Her little brother would smile back at her as he blushed as well. Maki would then sit up as she covered her mouth with her hand and yawned, she would then poke Shinji's nose and push him out of bed as she went to the kitchen to make breakfast while Shinji went to take a shower and changed. After awhile, Shinji just finished showering and changing, he then saw an English breakfast on the dining table as his sister sat down and waited for him, the two would then eat together.-

Arata: -He knocked on the sibling's apartment door and clicked on the doorbell as You and Chika were waiting outside with Arata as well- Shinji-kun! Let's play!

Chika: I thought we have school?

Arata: We'll be playing in school, remember we have PE today?

Chika: Oh yeah!

You: Chika-chan has amnesia..

Chika: Eh?!

Shinji: I'll see you after school. -He waved goodbye to Maki as she passed him his bento and smiled at him-

-The four then left the apartment building and went to school-

Arata: Should we go pick up Yoshiko-chan? Doesn't she live in the same apartment building as you, Shinji-kun?

Shinji: Yeah but I think she's still asleep.

You: L-Look! Arata! They're selling new booster packs!

Arata: WHAT?!

Chika: Ah I forgot~ You-chan and Arata-kun plays card games..

Shinji: I play it too, but not that often.

Chika: What clans do you guys play anyway?

You: The ocean will forever be protected by the sword and my imperial waves, no doubt no dark matter could defeat me! Yosoro~ Aqua Force! Maelstrom, Thavas and Tetra Boil~

Arata: A quake that shakes the earth and destroys all in its path! Tachikaze! Ancient Dragon, Gaia Emperor and Rex!

Chika: Shin-kun. how about you?

Shinji: Dark Irregulars, Scharhrot. Using him because he looks like me.

Arata: I don't think anyone would actually say that about themselves.

-Everyone would then go to school and get into their classrooms.-

Student 1(Female)[There are only two males in the school]: Did you hear? The teacher said that there's a new transfer student.

Student 2: Really? I hope it's a guy! A hot guy too~

Arata: A new student, huh? What are the odds if the new student happened to be Maki?

Shinji: P-Please don't say that... This isn't an anime or a manga.

Arata: I'm sure it is! By the way, how was your night with your lover?

Shinji: She's not my lover! And it was okay..

You: You two are blood related siblings and you guys are so close, I feel kinda jealous.

Chika: I have an older sister and I'm not in love with her!

Arata: Thank god, You-chan and Chikako aren't gay.

Chika: What's "gay"?

You: I-It's better if you don't know..

Arata: Chikako is innocent~ Innocent girls are good~ You-chan are you innocent?

You: Y-Yes!

Arata: Okay, let's see your reaction if I were to do this. -He'd then got close to You and lifted up her chin as he looked into her eyes, You would blush madly and not do anything as all everyone watched the two, the girls would all squeal at the sight of what Arata is doing to You. It was then Arata would move away from You and head patted her instead.- Naughty girl~

-In a few minutes passed as the teacher came into the class and everyone sat down on their seats, a girl with bright reddish-brown hair and gold eyes entered the room as she introduced herself as Sakurauchi Riko. After she introduced herself, she sat next to Shinji. After class ended, everyone surrounded Riko as they all wanted to know about the transfer student.-

Chika: Arata-kun! Will you please join the Idol club!

Arata: What? Why? I'm not a fan of singing.

Shinji: Pfft.

Arata: Alright fine, I like singing but why should I join the club? Isn't Mari-chan, Kanan-chan, Dia-chan, Ruby-kyun, Yoshiko-chan and Hana-chan in the club? And You-chan too!

Chika: Yeah but we need one more member..

Shinji: Why don't you ask the transfer student?

You: I'm surprised you two aren't gonna talk to her.

Arata: After the crowd's gone, then we'll make our move.

You: You make it sound like you're gonna flirt with her.

Arata: I am but I don't think I wanna flirt.

Shinji: Dude, you alright?

You: Yeah, what's wrong?

Arata: I don't know, I just don't feel like flirting, anyway, Chikako, ask her and try to temp into joining the club.

Chika: I will! -She would then approach Riko as everyone cleared and she started chatting with Riko-

-At the end of the day when everyone went back, You, Riko and Chika were chatting together as they walked out of the school with Arata and Shinji. Maki was waiting at the school gate as she called out to Shinji. Arata followed Shinji and asked if he could follow them back to their apartment and have dinner with them. As the two males followed Maki and went their way, Riko would look at Arata's back as she got slightly depressed but put on a fake smile when she was talking to Chika, You noticed Riko's expression as she got curious and kept quiet. After Shinji, Maki and Arata had dinner, the three of them sat together in the living room and started chatting,-

Shinji: So you didn't give eye contact or even chatted with Sakurauchi at all?

Arata: Nope! I didn't want to.

Maki: Who's Sakurauchi?

Shinji: She's a new transfer student, her name's Sakurauchi Riko.

Maki: Oh~ Is she pretty, nice, cute?

Arata: From a male's perspective, she's quite gorgeous but I just don't like her.

Shinji: How come?

Arata: There's just something about her that bothers me, it feels like I'm gonna regret it if I were to be friends with her.

Maki: How can you be so sure? Maybe she's actually a nice girl.

Shinji: But she could be one of those high school bitches that would date boys and then go after another person. A playgirl!

Maki: Oh yeah, maybe he's right. She could be a bitch.

Arata: Okay, let's not badmouth her before we even know her.

Shinji: Yeah, it might be a little rude but anyway, how are things going with you and You?

Arata: What do you mean?

Shinji: You're still going after her, right?

Maki: Oh yeah! I haven't heard of this since a few years ago, how's the progress since you said you liked since you guys met when you were kids.

Arata: W-Well...It's going slowly but I'm sure I'm being friendzoned right now.

Shinji: 13 years dude, look what happened. She may like someone else now.

Arata: I doubt it'll be you.

Shinji: What?! Why can't it be me?

Arata: Pretty obvious since you have a beautiful wife.

Shinji: Wife...? -He'd then look at Maki who was sitting next to him on the couch as he would then blush madly as she would look at him, he would then quickly turn his head away from her.-

Maki: -She would blush lightly and pout as she looked at him turn his head away from her.-

Arata: Anyway, I'm gonna see how it works because if You-chan doesn't see me that way then I can't really say anything or do anything.

Maki: Really? Because she's the whole reason you're so energetic and popular now.

Arata: I don't know but I try not to think too much or I'll just get depressed and I'll panic, I'll see you all tomorrow then, bye bye~ -He left the two siblings as he exited the apartment and went back home.-

Shinji: Nee-chan, don't you have a boyfriend or has anyone asked you out?

Maki: I'm single and I have never gone out on a date before and yes, I have been asked out a few times, why?

Shinji: Just curious. -He would then get up and went into the bedroom to change his clothes, Maki would then turn off the lights in the living room and the kitchen and followed him as well.-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Whatever is going on in the bedroom is all in your imaginations~


	3. Chapter 3:- Friends

Love Live! Ultimax!  
Chapter 3:- Friends  
Opening: Hello Darwin Koukishin On Demand - Jam Project  
Ending: ENERGY - earthmind

-It was morning, everyone was entering their classes, talking to their friends or doing their homework, Arata yawned as he was about to enter his classroom, some of the girls greeted him as they walked pass him as he did so and greeted them as well, as he entered the classroom, he saw Riko[New transfer student from last chapter] who was sighing as she looked tensed and stressed out, Arata would then move his face close to hers as he whispered her name.-

Arata: Sakurauchi-san~

Riko: Ah! -She shouted as the other students in the classroom would then look at her with confusion. Riko looked back up at Arata as she was blushing from the embarrassment- H-Hello..Um..You are..?

Arata: Ah, sorry~ I'm Nada Arata~ One of the two males in the school. I assume you're worn out because of Chikako?

Riko: Yeah but who's Chikako?

Arata: Chika-chan.

Riko: Oh! Yeah.. How did you know?

Arata: Pretty obvious since she kept pestering you to join her Idol club.

Riko: Yeah..She seems nice but it's kinda annoying..

Arata: Why don't you give it a shot? Sometimes its nice to try something new and spend your time with your new friends~

Riko: Yeah but...Are you in the club?

Arata: I'm in her Idol club and the Music club.

Riko: Two music clubs?!

Arata: Heck yes! [With a western accent, mimicking the Engineer from Team Fortress 2]

Riko: Can you really keep up with two clubs at once? Wont it stress you out?

Arata: Nah~ I mostly do most of the work in the Music club while I just watch over everyone in the Idol club.

Riko: Ah I see. What about the other male student?

Arata: Shinji-kun? He's also in the Music Club but he's only in one club because he doesn't want to do extra work.

Riko: I see.

Arata: Anyway, try not to think too much and just look forward. Trust me, if you're gonna hang out with Chika-chan, you're gonna have fun because she's always about the fun!

Riko: R-Really?

Arata: Oh yeah! If you want, I can take you around the town if you want.

Riko: -She looked to the side as she blushed slightly as she looked back at him and nodded happily-

Arata: Alright! We'll head out after our morning class since we only have half-day of class.

Riko: Eh?! I thought it was a whole day today?!

Arata: Not so much for this school, Wednesday is half-day most of the time.

Riko: Ah alright then, how should I tell Chika-san?

Arata: Just say that you'll think about it after you get to relax in this town for a day or two, she should be able to wait for that long, if she asks any other questions then just say that you'll be hanging out with me then she'll keep quiet for awhile~

Riko: D-Did you bully her or something?

Arata: Of course not~ I never once bullied her, she and I go way back~

Riko: Oh~ That makes sense now.

-A few minutes later, everyone was seated as class began, everyone studied as usual but Riko and Arata were communicating through the classes with tiny roles of paper, You was watching them slightly as she tried to ignore what they were doing but she was somewhat bothered by it. As it was midday, Riko and Arata left the class and went out-

You: Chika-chan. Where's Arata going with Sakurauchi-san?

Chika: Don't know? Maybe a date?

You: D-Date?

Chika: You wanna stalk them~?

You: N-No! It won't be a smart idea and it's rude too.. I-I gotta go help out Kanan-chan at the shop, I'll see you later Chika-chan! -She said as she ran out of the classroom-

Shinji: It's like everyone's busy today, huh?

Chika: No kidding. Hey! You wanna go try out that new Ramen store at the station?

Shinji: Sure, I'll ask my sis too.

Chika: Great!

-As You was walking towards Kanan's family shop, she looked to the side of the town and saw Riko and Arata talking and laughing together as a large group of adults and old people were surrounding them, talking to them as well, You saw Riko's blush and smile from a distance as You's smile disappeared in a blink of an eye as she then turn away from them and continued walking to the shop-

Maki: Hey look, it's Arata.

Shinji: Oh?

Chika: Aratanya?! With...RIKO-CHAN!

Shinji: The transfer student, huh?

Maki: Eh? I thought he didn't like her?

Shinji: Must've been a change of heart.

Chika: Is it me or do they look kinda cute?

Maki: Huh, you're right. They do look cute together.

Shinji: How?

Chika: Aratanya has his dark brown hair and green eyes with his slender and muscular body while Riko-chan has a good figure and is cute too, most natural couple?

Maki:...Thank God You-chan isn't here or she'd beat your ass.

Chika: Eh?

Maki: Nothing~

-As Riko and Arata were walking back to Riko's home, Riko would then ask Arata to wait outside for a moment as she went inside her home to get something, Riko's mother peeked outside the door to see Arata as he saw her, he waved hello as Riko's mom did the same back to Arata, Riko would then run out to Arata and give him a little long black box with a flower insignia on it, she held his hands and looked up at him with a smile and a blush as Arata would then smile back at said goodbye to her as he went back.-

Riko's mom: Who was that boy? Was he your boyfriend~?

Riko: M-Mom! He isn't...He's just a friend from my class. He showed me around town just so that I would familiarize myself with the people and the places I may need to go to..

Riko's mom: Alright~ Whatever you say~ I just thought he was quite charming and handsome for someone his age~

Riko: M-Mom! -A few minutes later after Riko took a shower, she lied down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling as she was blushing.- A boyfriend,huh? I doubt it..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4:- Juniors

Love Live! Ultimax!  
Chapter 4:- Juniors  
Opening: Hello Darwin Koukishin On Demand - Jam Project  
Ending: Hallelujah - Jam Project

-In the afternoon in school, a short redhead girl with short twintails were walking in the hall. Arata saw her from behind as he approached her and poked her back softly, it was then the girl would shout loudly and everyone outside and inside the classes looked at her with confusion-

Arata: A-Ah! R-Ruby-chan! I'm sorry! It was just a joke!

Ruby: Onii-san... -She would turn around to look up at him as her eyes were teary and her face was completely red-

Arata: Hnngg! -He did the old man heart attack pose as he saw Ruby as he thought she was very cute- I...Uh...Damn.. I forgot what I wanted to ask..

Yoshiko: I Yohane will ruin you for disturbing my loyal servant! -She got behind Arata as she pointed a broom at him-

Arata: -He would look back to see Yoshiko as he showed an a face that was not amused, Ruby would giggle at the sight of that as Arata would then speak out to Yoshiko- Yoshiko-chan!

Yoshiko: Wha- YOHANE! IT'S YOHANE!

Arata: Yoshikone!

Yoshiko: What?!

Arata: In your face! You can't beat me! I am the Joker! Without the make up and the top hat and the suit, but still!

Yoshiko: Silence! You are my servant of darkness, if you to disregard me again, you will be destroyed by my powers!

Arata:...Alright, cool. Ruby-chan, you wanna go check out the book store later for new books?

Ruby: Yes please! -The two would then walk away from Yoshiko as Yoshiko would then sweat slightly as she pouted and ran to Arata and started hitting his back lightly-

Yoshiko: Ara-kun, you meanie! Why did you just leave me there like that! I thought you promised me that you won't ignore me!

Arata: Ahaha! It was a joke, Yoshiko-chan! -He patted her head softly as he gently smiled at her, Yoshiko would then smile back at him but then continued ranting to him for leaving her behind but later on Yoshiko followed Arata and Ruby to the book store as Hanamaru tagged along with them later on.-

Hanamaru: Senpai, look at this. -She showed Arata a science fiction book about Starcraft- I don't understand this book, Zura.

Arata: What? W-What am I suppose to do if you don't understand the book?

Hanamaru: Teach me, Zura!

Arata: Oh...Well...Do you know what is laser?

Hanamaru: A type of candy?

Arata: Yeah, maybe you should read something else. -He then took the Japanese copy of Lord of the Rings and showed it to Hanamaru- This might be easier for you since you love fantasy.

Yoshiko: I'm bored. Can we go now?

Arata: You gotta ask Ruby-chan because it looks like she's enjoying herself. -He said as Ruby would then run towards Arata with a magazine in her hand-

Ruby: Look look look! Konomi Suzuki will be coming here next month for a show!

Arata: Oh hey! To think she'd come to a town like this, but cool, we might just be able to see her too.

Ruby: Yeah!

Yoshiko: Ruby! I'm bored! Let's go out already!

Ruby: O-Okay, let me just buy this for a moment. -She would then head to the cashier as Hanamaru followed her as well with the whole Lord of the Rings collection in her arms-

-After everyone had bought what they wanted, they stopped by a card shop that was on the way to Kanan's family store, Arata and Ruby were buying card packs while Hanamaru and Yoshiko were playing against each other-

Yoshiko: Eternal darkness and power, tremble upon the wings of blade! Blade Wing Reijy skill! Superior ride! And attack! Skill again! Power +15000 and Critical +2! -In the background, the shop was playing the song One Winged Angel from Final Fantasy VII-

Hanamaru: Hey! Perfect Guard~ -She placed Shell Master, a Great Nature perfect guard to protect herself from the attack- There we go~

Ruby: GanbaRuby! -She was cheering on Arata who was opening card packs, he had a lucky pull as he opened and got a Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom breakride- Oh! It has pretty colours.

Arata: I'm sure You-chan would be happy since she needed one more of him for her deck.

Ruby: You really like You-chan, don't you?

Arata: Well yeah, she's always been watching out for me ever since we were kids and I always take care of her too, besides, she's my best friend and... You know~

Ruby: GanbaRuby! -She understood what Arata meant as it looked like he was in love, she would then cheer him on as Arata looked at Ruby as he was slightly confused-

-Arata and Ruby were having a match together for fun as some of the kids and other teenagers watched the two play against each other-

Ruby: Duo Eternal Sister, Meer's limit break! Superior ride from soul and Duo Eternal Sister returns to my hand.

Arata: Perfect guard~

-In a few minutes time after Ruby and Arata played, Riko was passing by as she saw the juniors and Arata were in the store-

Riko: Hey guys, day off from the idol club?

Hanamaru: Yes! Dancing is fun but tiring!

Yoshiko: Hmph! I Yohane do not need to be part of that club! I am the eternal lord of Darkness as I succumb in power and death!

Riko: Arata-kun, you wanna go meet up with You-chan?

Arata: Yeah! I gotta pass something to her and I need to get something from Kanan-chan too. -He then grabbed his deck, put it in a box and put in his bag as he and Riko waved goodbye to Ruby and the others and went to Kanan's family store-

Yoshiko: I wonder if they're dating.

Hanamaru: What made you think that they're dating, Zura?

Yoshiko: Well, they're always come and leave school together, even have lunch together.

Ruby: Yoshiko-chan, are you jealous?

Yoshiko: Ha?! Me jealous?! Nonsense...Just that...Maybe he should just tell us if he's dating or not..

Ruby: I don't think they're dating though.

Hanamaru: How come?

Ruby: Just a hunch~ -She giggled softly as she looked at Arata's back who was walking with Riko-

-A scream was heard from Kanan's family store as it was You who held the Maelstrom card that Arata got for her, Riko was giggling softly at the sight of You overreacting to a card while Arata smiled at You happily, seeing how happy she was-

You: -She would then hug Arata tightly and snuggled her face on his chest as she continued saying "Thank you" to him-

-Riko's smile suddenly became a fake yet horribly scary smile at the moment when You started hugging and snuggling Arata's body, but as soon as You and Arata looked back at Riko, her smile went back to normal-

Arata: Not at all~ Now that will be ¥500~

You: Eh?! You're such a cheapskate!

Arata: I'm just kidding, you dummy! -He laughed as he patted her head as he was blushing slightly-

-After a few minutes, Arata and Riko left the store after Kanan had passed Arata some dried fish, they waved goodbye to each other but as soon as Arata and Riko looked forward to where they were going, You's eyes became blank and dark as she glared at Riko's back and her smiled disappeared.-

You:[She thought to herself] You can't have him.

Riko:[She thought to herself] He belongs to me.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

-Elevator song starts playing-

Director: [Man who is in charge of the story] Holy crap, Yandere idols? SHIT IS GOING DOWN!

Assistant Director: Maybe it's gonna be an all out idol Yandere moment?

Director: Hell no! I don't want them all to die!

Assistant Director: They're gonna grow old and die anyway.

Director: Damn it Assistant! Stop ruining it for everyone!


	5. Chapter 5:- Pinkie Promise

Love Live! Ultimax!  
Chapter 5:- Pinkie Promise  
Opening: Hello Darwin Koukishin On Demand - Jam Project  
Ending: Believe - Kalafina

-It was on a Saturday morning as the girls were in the beach, exercising and practicing their dance moves while Arata, Shinji and Maki sat in a nearby cafe and watched them from a distance-

Maki: Whatchu doin? -She asked as she took a sip on Shinji's milkshake-

Arata: Well, my club President asked me to write a song or remake a song from another singer.

Maki: Why can't she do it by herself?

Arata: I'm the Vice President and because I volunteered to do it. -He said as he took a sip on his tea and continued writing the lyrics-

Maki: What's the song for?

Shinji: It's for the cultural festival that'll be coming in the next 2 months and the Music Club always prepares before hand and not one week before the festival, apparently we're very efficient thanks Arata.

Arata: Aww, stop it~ You're making me blush! -He acted girly towards Shinji as a joke as he then continued his work-

Maki: What else are you guys gonna do for the Club?

Shinji: We'll be doing 4-6 sings, 3 songs are vocal while the other 3 will be orchestra and we'll do a musical acting drama with help from the Drama club.

Maki: Oh~? Can you really act? -She asked as she smirked at Shinji and poked his cheek-

Shinji: -He blushed slightly as he looked away- O-Of course I can.

Arata: Thank goodness that there were new male first years that just transferred into the school like a week ago so we won't be the only 2 guys in school.

Maki: How many guys are in school now?

Shinji: 6 and they're all in the Music Club like us.

Maki:...So they're all...Nerds?

Shinji: Pretty much. I'm sure I'm a nerd too.

Maki: Nah~ You're a cute nerd~ A tall, gangster and untidy yet kind nerd.

Shinji: S-Shut up...

You: Arata! What you up to? -She walked up to him as she was in her bikini and was sweating from the exercise-

Arata: Writing songs for the Music Club- Oh hey, Woah...Damn! -As he looked at her for a second, he blushed madly and turned away quickly at the sight of You's cleavage being close to him-

You: What? It's just a bikini, don't worry about it~ -She chuckled as she told him-

Arata: Hey! You're a teenage girl and I am a teenage boy, not to mention, we are both virgins and this! -He pointed at You's chest- This isn't good for my health!

Maki: I'm wearing a bikini too and you're not overreacting.

Arata: That's because your brother is sitting right next to you and it makes it look like he's your boyfriend and I can't stare.

Maki: Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult..

You: You're topless now so does it matter for me to be showing my chest a little?

Arata: Hey! No! You shouldn't just show your chest to anyone, who knows what other guys might do to you and besides, I'm a dude and it's okay for me to show my nipples and chest because if I hide them, people are gonna think I'm a girl who looks like a guy and sounds like one too.

You: Now you're just being over dramatic, we used to bathe together when we were kids!

-Shinji and Maki would then gave a smug towards Arata as Arata would blush madly as he looked up at You with his eyes wide opened-

Arata: T-That's when we're kids! It's not okay now! I'm-,Ugh! You sexist! -He quickly turned away from You and continued his work-

You: Aww~ Now you're such a cutie~ Come on, take a break and we'll play some volleyball or we'll crack a watermelon~

Arata: No..I gotta do this work..

You: Please~? -She asked as she hugged him from behind- We haven't played together in years now..

Shinji & Maki: Awww~

Arata: -He sigh softly as he was blushing, he'd then held You's hands and got up- Alright, we can play.

You: Yay! -She then grabbed his arm and pulled him from the seats and went to play in the beach with the other girls-

Yoshiko: I-I...Wanted to swim with the watermelon but the lifeguard said I'm not allowed to do that..

Arata: What? Oh. -He saw the no swimming sign due to the season of turtles eggs hatching- But you don't have to cry though.

You: Oh! Try and comfort her!

Arata: What?

You: You're always good at that, no matter who it is, try comfort her.

Arata: Alright? -He would then hug Yoshiko as she was getting teary while holding onto the watermelon- Did that mean Lifeguard yell at you? He's a bad man, isn't he?

-Hanamaru and You were trying not to laugh as they saw Arata trying to comfort Yoshiko like a little girl but their eyes widened at the fact that Yoshiko suddenly smiled happily after the hug-

You: It worked..I thought it was just a joke.

Yoshiko: Zuramaru! Get me my Frostborn!

Hanamaru: -She then passed Yoshiko a wooden stick as Yoshiko was about to crack the watermelon-

Arata: I like how she can enjoy herself easily.

You: Oh? I guess I now know the reason.. -She said quickly as she now knows that Yoshiko likes Arata-

Riko: Hey~ -She put a cold drink at the side of Arata's stomach, making him shout softly from the sudden cold- Hehe~ You want a drink?

Arata: Oh thanks~ -Riko passed him a bottle of coke as he drank it- Where are the others?

Riko: They're trying to get customers to that small cafe there.

Chika: You-chan! We need you in the kitchen here!

You: O-Okay! I'll be there in a sec! Too bad we couldn't play, we'll do it another time~

Arata: We could always do it in school. -He said as You giggled softly and ran up to the small cafe- Let's go help them out, you too Shinji-kun! Shinji-kun? -He looked back and saw that Shinji and Maki were leaving together to go somewhere- For siblings they act like they're dating. -He'd then carry Riko like a princess and ran to the small cafe, the girl was in shock but she didn't ask, she was blushing madly but was smiling at the same time-

Dia: Nada-kun! Riko-san! You two will be bringing customers in!

Arata: Alright but don't blame me if you get a full house and you don't have enough servings.

Dia: Eh? What do you mean?

Arata: I don't know, I got a little drunk from the coke. -He and Riko then went out to bring in customers, as minutes came by, many female customers came along with a few guys[But mostly female], as You was cooking, she saw Riko and Arata getting along really well, thus annoyed You slightly as she started cooking faster but tried to ignore them-

Riko: Arata?

Arata: Yeah?

Riko: You're not dating anyone now, are you?

Arata: So far...No. I have been single for the rest of my life.

Riko: Eh?! I thought you would have an ex girlfriend at least.

Arata: Friendzone.

Riko: Aww. Poor you. -They were both sitting down on a bench together outside the cafe as Riko rubbed his arm and leaned on his shoulder- Hey, are you uh...Free? Tomorrow!

Arata: Yeah I'm always free during the weekends. Why? You wanna go on a date~? -He gave a smug towards Riko as he became shock as soon as Riko was looking down at her feet while blushing and not denying what he just said- Oh...Uh yeah sure, let's go out tomorrow.

Riko: Though I didn't ask.

Arata: I got the hint, Riko-chan. -He said as he poked her cheek-

Riko: "Chan"~ -She said to herself quietly as she was blushing madly and was smiling happily, hearts were popping out of her head at the same time- T-Then it's settled! Pinkie promise! We'll meet at the station at 10, okay?

Arata: Pinkie Promise~ -He said as they placed their pinkies together and promised each other-

You: -She saw everyone taking a break as she also saw Riko and Arata sitting together outside, she slowly grabbed the knife that was next to her but then slowly let go of it as soon as Chika called out to You-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

Director: Why aren't there more characters in this show and how come Dia only has a few lines and where's Mari, Kanan and Ruby-chan?!

Assistant Director: We don't have enough money to put them all together and have them all have long lines.

Director: WHAT THE HELL!


	6. Chapter 6:- Love

Love Live! Ultimax!  
Chapter 6:- Love  
Opening: Hello Darwin Koukishin On Demand - Jam Project  
Ending: Tsubasa Wo Kudasai - Sasaki Sayaka

-Arata was sitting down on a bench as it was 10am sharp, he was waiting for Riko to arrive as he came 20 minutes earlier, he wore a black and white shirt with a black vest and had his green and white sneakers on with his long jeans, in a few minutes time, Riko ran up to him as she was sweating and breathing heavily from running to see Arata.-

Riko: I-I'm sorry I'm late.. Did you wait long?

Arata: Nah~ I just got here. Jeez, you worry too much. -He took his handkerchief and slowly wiped off Riko's sweat as she let him do what he did and blushed while other people were looking at them, Riko had worn a dark brown outfit set with a cute hat that had the matching colour of her clothes, Arata saw her whole outfit as she smiled at him slightly, he would then blush as he was at awe from the sight of her beauty, it was then the train came and they entered together and sat together as the train moved and went to Tokyo city-

-As Riko and Arata arrived to the city, some people were staring at them as Riko and Arata's appearance attracted a lot of attention from many other teenagers. Due to the attraction, Arata was not bothered by it but Riko was slightly embarrassed as she walked closer to Arata and held onto his sleeves as they walked together, some of the guys who saw Riko, blushed and sighed of happiness at the sight of Riko's innocence and adorableness. Arata was blushing slightly and was embarrassed a little as well but he kept his cool as he would then hold onto Riko's hand and lead her to the mall, Riko was blushing madly when he held her hand as she smiled from being held-

Arata: Hey look, puppies! -Arata and Riko stopped in front of a pet shop and saw a few puppies were playing together inside the shop, Riko panicked and sweated slightly as she cling onto Arata's arm tightly- Eh? Oh yeah, you're scared of dogs, huh? Heh~ Cute.

Riko: A-Are you making fun of me?! I-I'll tell you that dogs can be scary because they can bite and scratch!

Arata: I'm sure that applies to every living thing except plants because cats do the same, they just happen to be smaller.

Riko: Yeah but still...Cats are smaller! So they're a little bit more easier to care for.

Arata: Though they shed more fur than dogs~

Riko: -She pouted as she looked away from him but still clinging onto his arm, it was then the two continued walking together to watch a movie, both of them with a large crowd of people were watching a movie called "Your Name(Kimi no na wa)", as they were watching the movie as it was nearly the end of the movie, Riko moved the armrest up and got close to Arata as she held his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder, she was getting teary from the movie as it was then Arata let go of her hand and moved his hand around her back and held her waist as she then smiled happily and blushed while she cried slightly from watching the movie, Arata was getting teary but was not crying, after the movie was done, most of everyone left the cinema was in tears while Riko and Arata held hands as they left and went to a nearby cafe to have a drink-

Arata: So~ It seemed that you cried your face off when we were in there~ You're a crybaby~ -He teased Riko as he was sitting in front of her while poking her cheek.-

Riko: Wha-! H-Hey, you cried a little too.. I mean come on, I think it was touching that the two finally met together after being apart for being so long. Though a lot of time travelling issues which confused me a little.

Arata: Couldn't agree more, it took me awhile to finally understand the story.

Riko: Really?

Arata: No, I still have no idea how he got the girl and saved her.

Riko: -She chuckled slightly as she was blushing a little and looked directly at Arata- I like how you can be so honest and cute sometimes.

Arata: -He'd blush madly at what she said and how she looked at him as he quickly turned his head to the side and drank his tea- I uh...I-I gotta go to the bathroom for a minute, I'll be back in a sec. -He said as he got up from his seat and went to the bathroom, as Arata left, a group of guys came into the cafe and saw Riko, some of them were making eyes at her as the group of five guys then approached Riko and surrounded her as she tried to stay calm but was panicking slightly, the guys all looked younger than Riko herself as they looked like middle schoolers, a waitress came to ask the group of boys to not bother Riko but a few of them yelled at the waitress and asked her to mind her own business. Arata came out of the bathroom and saw that Riko was surrounded by the boy as he knew she was afraid as he could see her shaking slightly and was trying to avoid making eye contact with them, Arata then walked up to them-

Boy 1: Aww come on lady~ Why don't you hang out with us for a few minutes? We'll ensure you that you will enjoy yourself!

Boy 2: Yeah! We'll even treat ya to "lunch", hahahaha-ah! -The boy shouted slightly as he was pushed to the side strongly by Arata-

Boy 3: What the hell?! Who's this prick?!

Boy 4: Son of a bitch! Hey you! Who do you think you are, pushing us around like that, huh?!

Boy 2: Ow...You asshole! -The boy quickly took a cup from a random table and smash it at Arata's head- Ha! Maybe that will teach you a lesson!

Riko: Arata!

Arata: I'm fine, don't worry about me. -His head was bleeding as he then kicked one of the boy's in the stomach and punched the other on the head as the two boys passed out- I'm sorry but I may need another lesson from snotty brats like you who love to bully girls.

Boy 1: Why you little-Ugh! -Arata punched the boy in the stomach strongly as he passed out-

Arata: Come on now, don't keep your students waiting, sensei. I'm very bad in PE, please teach me, Sensei~ -He said as he grabbed the boy who did not pass out and lifted him by the collar- Listen here you, if I see you or anyone of your friends flirt with her, I will make sure you will not be able to move your arms and legs, you got it?

Boy 2: -He nodded quickly as Arata dropped him and the boy ran out of the cafe with the other three as the came awake in awhile-

Riko: Arata.. -She quickly ran up to him and hugged him from behind as Arata's head was still bleeding, Riko was crying as she rubbed her face on his back and everyone who was there awed at the sight of how sweet Arata and Riko were-

-A few minutes later, one of the waitress put a band aid on Arata's scar as he apologized to the manager for all the commotion and said that he will pay for all of the repairs but the manager was kind and said that Arata didn't have to pay for the damage fees as he was just protecting his girlfriend, from what the manager said, Riko and Arata blushed madly-

Riko: Thank you...For saving me back there. -She said as the two were on the way to the station while holding hands as she helped Arata to walk as she was worried that he might fall or trip due to the head injury- You were really brave and cool back there.

Arata: Really? I thought I was kinda scary back there because I kinda scared myself a little, haha! But are you alright? Did they touch you or hurt you anywhere?

Riko: N-No. I'm fine, they didn't do anything but talk to me and surround me. I'm really fine, thank you.

Arata: No~ Thank you for comforting me because I don't like fighting and I really hate it, this is why I try to avoid fights but if its you, I'm willing to risk it and face my fear.

Riko: -Her eyes widened as she blushed and smiled happily, it was then the two entered the train and went back home, as they reached back to their town, Arata walked Riko back home as he insists in bringing her home, as they reached Riko's home, Riko would look around to see if anybody was around as she then tip-toed up to Arata and kissed him right on the cheek and went inside the house quickly and waved goodbye to him- I'll see you tomorrow at school, my savior~

Arata: R-Right, see you tomorrow.. -He had his hand on his cheek on where she kissed him as he was blushing madly, he then turned and walked back home as he smiled happily- Love, huh?

Riko: -She lied down on her bed and hugged her pillow and rolled around as she was embarrassed for kissing him, her face was completely red as she screamed into her pillow softly and took a deep breath after that as she then lied down and took out her phone and looked at the picture she took of Arata eating her cake as she blushed even more and smiled happily- I love him..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Director: Holy shit! This girl got me good!

Assistant Director: You are correct.

Director: She should be Arata's chosen girl!

Assistant Director: Though we haven't decide on who's the best girl.

Nerd: -Yelling out from afar- Yoshiko is best girl! You pieces of shits!

Director: Best girl is obviously Riko! BUT! THE BEST GIRL NEVER WINS.

Assistant Director: We will ask the fans personally on who's better for Arata-kun.


	7. Chapter 7:- Past Trauma

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 7:- Past Trauma  
Opening: LOVE GOOD TIME - SpecialThanks  
Ending: Butter-Fly[Perfect version] - Kouji Wada

-It was 6:30am in the morning as Arata was walking to school, this was his usual routine as his apartment is quite far from the school, as he was walking, he went into a convenience store get an energy drink as he then continued his way to school, he remembered what Riko did at the end of the day yesterday as he started blushing slightly, in a few minutes time, Arata arrived to school and headed to class, he put his bag at the side of his desk and saw that he was the first one to arrive to the class, he was still drinking his energy drink as he then walked out of the class and walked around the school for fun, as he was walking around the school, he was singing the song "Butter-Fly" quietly, after in awhile, he went back to the classroom as no one was around yet at 7:15, he was looking outside through the classroom's window at the back, he was enjoying the wind that was blowing softly through the hair as he was suddenly hugged from behind by Chika-

Chika: Morning~!

Arata: Likewise. You're here early today.

Chika: I woke up early and I couldn't go back to sleep.

Arata: Ah, I know how that feels. It's kinda annoying too.

Chika: Yeah, oh and how was your date yesterday?

Arata: D-Date? What date?

Chika: Don't think that I won't know because Riko-chan lives right next to me~ The way she dressed up and left the house in a hurry was a sign and she told me she had important plans and so were you! Then when she came back, she didn't want to talk to me!

Arata: Maybe she was tired since she left quite early in the morning.

Chika: Aha! You both did go on a date because you knew she left in the morning.

Arata: Well uh...It wasn't really a date, we just hang out together, that's all.

Chika: Hmph! Aratanya is keeping secrets from me!

Arata: You're smart, why don't you figure it out by yourself? Since there's still time, I'm gonna get a drink.

Chika: Alright! I'll see ya in a bit! I'm gonna see if You-chan is on her way.

Arata: Right. -He went down to the courtyard of the school and went to one of the vending machines and bought a small bottle of green tea, it was then he was kicked at the side of his butt softly, he then turned to it was Riko who smiled joyfully and ran away from Arata, he'd then smile and chased her, as soon as he caught up to her, he grabbed her by the stomach and hugged her while Riko was squealing and laughing from being grabbed by Arata- You cannot escape me! I am the...Uh...The guy who catches people!

Riko: Hahaha! You sure have a lot of energy, huh?

Arata: I'm always energetic, except when I'm asleep. -The two didn't realize that Arata was still hugging Riko from behind as a few girls walked passed them and smiled as they thought they were cute, it was then Riko and Arata then moved away from each other and blushed madly- Let's head back to class, oh and uh, tea?

Riko: Thanks but I'm good. -The two would then head up to their class together and as they entered, You and Chika were trying to choose outfit designs as Riko sat down on her seat and joined with the two-

Shinji: So tired, why must there be school today?

Arata: Because Shinji-kun, you suck.

Shinji: I know I do but I'm not a morning person..

Arata: Of course not, since you're doing all sorts of things with your sister at night. Are you wearing protection? Was it her first time?

Shinji: Dude! We did not do anything but play games and talked, that's all!

Arata: "Games", real smooth my man.

Shinji: Oh my god..

-Few hours came by as everyone was studying in class as it was then lunch time for the students, Shinji and Arata got up from their seats as they were about to head to the cafeteria for lunch, Shinji had a bento that Maki made for him, Riko then got up and passed Arata a bento box-

Arata: Bento? For me?

Riko: Yeah, I noticed that you're always eating food from the cafeteria and it really isn't healthy and it's not a stable diet too so I made you some lunch beforehand. -She said as she blushed and looked to the side as some of the girls and Shinji awed at the sight of them-

Arata: Heh. Thank you so much! -He thanked Riko as he smiled at her joyfully as he blushed a little- Hey, do you wanna have lunch with us?

Riko: I'm sorry but I can't, I have to help out Chika-chan and You-chan with this idol outfits and music.

Arata: Aw, that's kinda sad for me. But good luck to you guys on your outfits and thanks! -He said as he and Shinji then left as Riko then turn back to You and Chika to do the outfits-

-In awhile, Chika left the two to get some drinks as Riko and You were discussing about the clothes but the subject changed for a moment-

You: Riko-chan.

Riko: Hmm?

You: You like Arata-kun, huh?

Riko: Eh?! I..Uh..No! Wait...But... Eh?! -She was panicking-

You: R-Relax, will you? Jeez.. I was just asking because you were just acting so close to him and you seem closer to him than Chika-chan and I.

Riko: I'm sorry but is it a bad thing? I don't personally know him that well like you guys do but still..

You: We don't know him that well either, we were friends when we were in kindergarten together until now, he's living alone, his parents divorced a few years ago and he's a hard worker but other than that, I don't know anything else, Chika-chan and I asked many questions about him but he would always say "It's a secret~", even I can't make him open up to me, if he opens up to you like he tells you a secret that even his childhood friends doesn't know, it most likely means that he trusts you.

Riko: Eh? What do you mean?

You: -She'd then smile at Riko as she got teary slightly- I-I'm saying that he trusts you more than he trusts Chika-chan and I, w-which mostly means he likes you more than us.. If you two were to go out and start dating, I will be supporting you all the way! Y-Yosoro! -She said as she held Riko's hands while smiling at her as tears flow down her cheeks-

Riko: -She blushed slightly as she smiled happily and got teary at the same time as she held You's hand and nodded- Thank you, You-chan. -Lunch then ended in a few minutes time when Chika came with the drinks, as hours passed in the class, Riko would constantly glance over to Arata as he was studying intently, as school ended, Riko and the other school idols would head up to the roof to practice their dance while Shinji and Arata headed to the music room where the first year boys were singing the song "Blunt the Knives" from the movie called "The Hobbit"-

Arata: What the heck is going on?

Member 1: The boys thought it was a good idea to sing an English song for the cultural festival,

Shinji: Aren't we doing an act too, why don't we do one about Christmas or Halloween?

Arata: Christmas and Halloween, huh? I think I have an idea but it'll be a rock and slightly techno music act, you guys alright with it?

All members: Yeah!

President: We're asked to do 7 songs, let's hope for the best, people!

-In an hour or so, the girls were done with their practice as they could hear music from the music room, the girls went down to the door of the Music room while they were still in their practice clothes as they looked into the room, they saw a few of the members playing a few instruments as they also saw Arata rehearsing a song with the few members as he was singing "Jack's Lament" from "Nightmare before Christmas, from the sight of Arata being serious as he was singing, Riko blushed as she became flustered-

Mari: Oh my, Ara-kun is such a good singer!

Kanan: Shh! We shouldn't make so much noise.

Ruby: -She whispered as she cheered on to Arata- Arata-senpai, GanbaRuby!

Chika: I forgot that his voice is quite strong.

You: Well. He rarely sings to us.

Dia: How come Shinji-kun is not singing?

Kanan: Maybe he sang before or he's not gonna sing?

Riko: Let's go guys, they'll most likely be done soon and we gotta go home.

Dia: Yeah, I suggest we all should go. -It was then everyone left from the room while Riko looked back at the door for a moment and followed the other girls to the changing room-

-Few minutes later, all the girls went back home while Riko went straight to the music room after she changed, as soon as she arrived to the music room, Arata came out of the room and was about to go home, as he saw her, he smiled at her as the two went home together-

Arata: Hey uh.. Valentine's next week, right? -He asked as he was slightly nervous-

Riko: -She blushed slightly from the question- Y-Yeah, what about it?

Arata: I was just wondering if you're free on that day.

Riko: It'll be on a Monday so yeah, after school we're not practicing on a Monday anyway. Why? You wanna go out?

Arata: Yeah. -He answered bluntly as Riko replied with shock as she blushed madly-

Riko: R-Really? A..D-D-D-D-D-D-Date..?!

Arata: Yeah, you don't want to? We're just two friends, going out.

Riko: "Friends" -She felt heartbroken for a moment as it felt like she got stabbed on the back for a moment, but she would then walk forward and look at Arata as the Sun was going down- Considering it's Valentines, I would expect you to get a lot of love letters and chocolates since there's only 7 guys including you that are in the school while everyone else are girls.

Arata: Is that so? Then what will you do if I did get all those stuff and someone asked me out? Will you get jealous?

Riko: Hmm. Who knows? I might get a little jealous since I won't get anymore attention but if not, I don't think I'll get jealous and I'll always support you to the end anyway. -She said with a smile as she blushed slightly-

Arata: Heh. -He smirked as he walked up to Riko and patted her head and placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked home- Seems about right. By the way, the lunch you made was really good, thank you.

Riko: You're welcome~ But you're being over dramatic, it's just a normal bento though.

Arata: It may seem normal to you but I haven't had a meal that was personally cooked for me in years since I live alone.

Riko: Why? What happened?

Arata: My parents got divorced a few years ago when I was in middle school because he'd abuse me by beating me up whenever he's drunk or angry, my mother didn't like that so she left him but because she still goes around looking for other single men, I moved out of my home and live alone now, I don't really work but my mom and grandparents occasionally send me monthly allowances and help me pay my bills but other than that, I'm trying not to be like my father.

Riko: -She'd cover her mouth from what Arata told her as she got teary and hugged him tightly- Don't worry, you're not alone Arata. You have so many friends that are always here for you, okay? W-Why don't you come over to my place for dinner?

Arata: That's a very kind offer but I don't think I should, I'm afraid that I might bother your parents, especially when you suddenly bring over a guy to your house.

Riko: I'll talk to them so that you could have dinner with us and have a warm relaxing meal!

Arata: Really? Are you sure I'm not gonna be a bother? What if your Mom doesn't like me or your Dad might yell and kick me out?

Riko: Don't worry Arata, Mom is a very nice person and if my Dad yells then I'll yell back at him for yelling at a guest in our home! Please come to dinner, it'll really mean a lot to me.

Arata: But I.. -Riko was giving the puppy eyes look as she looked up at Arata, though Arata was hesitating and was worried that he might cause trouble to her family, he'd sigh quietly and smile at Riko as he patted her head and nodded- Alright, I'll go just for your sake, okay?

Riko: Okay! -She smiled back at him happily-

-As soon as the two arrived to Riko's house, Arata nervously entered the home with Riko's mother being so happy that her daughter brought a friend over, as Arata saw Riko's father, he greeted her father politely as the Father stood up and look directly at Arata's eyes-

Riko: Dad! What are you doing?!

Riko's Father: Who in the hell is this punk?

Riko: He's my classmate and my friend, Dad. I wanted to invite him over to dinner.

Riko's Dad: Why should this kid eat with my daughter?

Riko's Mom: Sweetie, remember what Riko told us yesterday?

Riko's Dad: That she went out with a friend? Oh god, is it him?!

Riko's Mom: Yes and that she got harassed and bullied by a group of guys and Nada-kun here saved her.

Riko's Dad: -He took a deep breath and exhaled as he looked at Arata, he would then bow down on the floor on his knees- Thank you so much for saving my beloved daughter from those disgusting pigs!

Arata: I-I really shouldn't be thanked for that, I mean it was the right thing to do and I had to do it because she's my friend.

-Riko's father would get up and gave Arata a manly hug as they all went to have dinner together, after dinner, Arata left as Riko and her parents said goodbye to him as he left, when Arata left, he was smiling as tears were flowing down his cheeks as he finally remembered how it felt to have dinner with a loving and kind family-

Riko's Mom: You think he'll be alright walking home alone this late?

Riko: Maybe? I'm a little worried too..

Riko's Dad: You girls worry too much, the kid's a grownup, I'm sure he can defend himself and also, he's quite the gentleman.

Riko's Mom: Very rare that you'll find boys his age to be this kind and modest and is not rude. Is he just your friend or boyfriend?

Riko: Mom! We're just friends, there's nothing going on between us.

Riko's Dad: I think you should date him, I really think you should. Having a son-in-law like him will be a godsend.

Riko's Mom: Yeah! He can cook, clean, he's nice, patient, gentle, fit, strong and healthy too and he seems very smart.

Riko: I don't know if it's time.

Riko's Mom: Valentine's next week, if you two are going out for awhile just to hang out, I'll prepare a cute outfit for you, okay?

Riko: Thanks, Mom~

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

Director: No Yandere shit?

Assistant Director: We had to cut that out to avoid spending more money and the fans prefer it this way.

Director: Makes sense.


	8. Chapter 8:- A Silent Kiss

Love Live! Ultimax!  
Chapter 8:- A silent kiss  
Opening: LOVE GOOD TIME - SpecialThanks  
Ending: ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう - Aqours

-A week had passed as from the past week where everyone had their normal days, it was finally Valentine's Day. As Arata got to school, he came a little later than before as he got to the school at 7:40, as soon as he got to his shoe locker, four to five love letters dropped from the shoe locker as he picked them up and put them inside his bag and thought of reading them later, as he got to the classroom, Riko, You and Chika gave chocolate to Arata. Chika gave him an orange chocolate bar while You made him a small pack of Chocolate chip cookies and Riko had given him a box of homemade chocolate that was sealed in a red and black box, Arata smiled happily and hugged the three and thanked them and put the chocolates and cookies in his bag, as he sat down on the table, he saw a few chocolate boxes in his desk as he smiled and packed them up in his bag as well.-

You: I could imagine how tough it would be to take all of those things back if this was an anime.

Riko: You sure you could carry all of that back?

Arata: Don't worry, if anymore came in, I would have to ask the Cafeteria lady for a plastic bag.

Chika: Oh! Did you get any letters?

Arata: 5 of them.

Chika: Read them!

Arata: What? No! It would be rude to read it right here.

Chika: Boo! You're so stingy!

Arata: How is not wanting to read letters, stingy? -Riko, You and Chika would then laugh as Shinji then walked into the classroom as he yawned, he was holding onto a letter and a box of chocolate- Oh hey, Shinji-kun, You have a set, huh? Nice!

Shinji: 2 sets.

Arata: I'm sorry?

Shinji: Got one before I came to school, a letter and also chocolate with a breakfast meal then these 2.

Arata: Wow! Congratulations, you're gonna get laid tonight! -He said as he and the other 3 girls clapped together at Shinji-

Shinji: If you jinx it, I'm gonna kick your ass.

You: Hey! If you kick his ass, I'll kick your face!

Shinji: Damn it, you won this time, Arata. This time.

Arata: Alright! Thanks You-chan!

You: Yosoro~! -She saluted at Arata as she smiled happily-

-Hours later during lunch, Riko and Arata went to have lunch on the roof, it was then there was an announcement that today will be half-day so all the students were free to do what they want after lunch was over. As Riko and Arata heard that, they got excited as they had no club activities today but today, Arata wanted to hang around the school for awhile and Riko had the same idea, Riko then received a message from Chika, saying that she and the others(Idol members) will be heading out to do some stuff, after Riko and Arata were done with their lunches, they headed down to the classroom and saw no one was there, Riko put her bag on one of the other student's chair and sat on the desk as Arata took a picture of her sitting down from behind as she noticed him, she gave him a "peace" sign and smiled-

Riko: Today is quite fun, huh?

Arata: Very. It doesn't feel like a school day.

Riko: Yeah! It felt like we just came out of pure habit instead.

Arata: Couldn't agree more, though today's class was kinda boring.

Riko: I'm sure whenever Hitomi-sensei teaches, its always boring.

Arata: Is that his name? I don't even know..

Riko: -She chuckled as she jumped off of the desk and walk to the door-

Arata: W-Where ya going?

Riko: Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute.

Arata: But where are you going?

Riko:... -She blushed as she looked away and scratched the side of her face lightly- B-Bathroom break.

Arata: I-I'm sorry! -He blushed madly for asking a question like that so bluntly as he was embarrassed, Riko chuckled and went to the bathroom-

Riko: -As she was in the bathroom, she washed her hands and wiped down with a handkerchief, she'd then take a deep breath and smack her cheeks lightly and talked to herself- Alright! Today, you're gonna do it! -She then left the bathroom and went straight to class, as she open the slide door, she walked straight towards to Arata as he was sitting down and was looking out of the window from the front desk, he then looked to the side and looked up at Riko as she looked down at him while her face was completely red and she was acting nervously-

Arata: W-What's wrong?

Riko: Close your eyes for a second. -Arata did as he was told as it was then Riko moved her face to his and placed her lips on his and kissed him while she had both of her hands on Arata's cheeks as both of their eyes closed and they kissed each other on the lips passionately, after the kiss, both of them were breathing heavily as Riko would place her forehead on his and was blushing while Arata was also blushing madly- I love you, Arata.

Arata: -He'd smile as he would then have one of his hand holding her hand and the other on her cheek- I love you too, Riko-chan. -After what Arata said to Riko, she got teary and was surprised as she then hugged Arata tightly as Riko started crying in joy. After a few minutes later, the two left the school as Arata walked Riko back home as they were holding hands and were close together, after Arata dropped Riko off at home, they both kissed each other on the lips softly and said their goodbyes, though later they were gonna meet up later, after Riko entered her home and closed the door, she leaned on the door and hugged her school bag and smiled happily and quickly ran up to shower and change, Arata then went over to Chika's family inn- Excuse me!

Shima(One of Chika's older sister): Yes? Oh, Arata-kun. What's up?

Arata: Is it okay if I use the bath here, I did leave an extra set of clothes here, right?

Shima: Yeah sure, go ahead.

Arata: Thanks, Shima-Nee.

Shima: No problem! Since it's for your date, anyway!

Arata: ...Chikako told you?

Shima: Yeah~

Arata: Not surprised. -He then entered and went to take a quick bath in the bathhouse and went to change after that, in 20 minutes time, he waited outside of Riko's house as she walked out of the house, Riko had worn a pure red sleeveless dress with a flower on the left said of her hair and had a red and white cloth choker on her neck while Arata had worn long black slacks and a formal long white sleeved shirt but was tucked out as his hair was styled as well. As Riko's mom opened the door for her daughter and saw how handsome Arata was, the mother screamed internally as she waved goodbye to them as they were heading to Tokyo-

Riko's mom: My my, she looks so beautiful in that dress and he looked so handsome. I feel a little jealous now, hehe~ -She then chuckled and went back into the house-

-As the couple got out of the train and was going out of Tokyo station, everyone in the area looked at them as they were surprised to see how good they looked as some people asked them if they could take pictures with them as well, after that, Riko had her arms in his as they went into a restaurant and had their first dinner together as a couple, many adults and teenagers there in the restaurant that were talking and staring at Arata and Riko, the manager of the restaurant went to personally speak to the couple and would treat them for dinner and desserts as everyone in the restaurant thought they were models or idols as they stand out more than normal people do, Riko fed some of her food to Arata as he did the same with Riko, both of them ate happily and enjoyed the food, as desserts came, they shared a cake together and fed each other. Some of the workers and other customers were watching and they all thought of how cute Riko and Arata were, after the dinner, the manager paid for the meals as Arata thanked the man politely and the couple left, as they were outside of the restaurant, the two took a selfie together with Riko's phone, the two would then head into the mall to buy some clothes, as time was passing, the two headed back home, Arata then sent Riko back home, as he did, she'd wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips while he held her on her waist and kissed her back on the lips, after Riko went inside her home, Arata went into the inn to get his bag then went back home-

Riko's mom: How was your date?

Riko: I love him so much!

Riko's mom: Thank goodness your father is asleep, so you love him?

Riko: I really really do, he's so cute, kind, sweat and charming and handsome! He's so supportive of me, I want to be in his arms, always.

Riko's mom: Aww~

-Riko headed up into her room and undress herself to change, as she was changing, she received a message, she grabbed her phone and look at it and saw that it was a message from Arata as it said "I'm being followed by cats.", she chuckled and replied back as she undress herself and went to shower as she brought her phone as well-

Arata: First girlfriend in my entire life, huh? This will also be my last till the end. -He said as he looked at the picture of Riko who was sitting on the desk as he setup that picture as his phone's wallpaper while he was being followed by a group of cats- Someone help me get rid of these cats..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 9:- Cornered

Love Live! Ultimax!  
Chapter 9:- Cornered  
Opening: LOVE GOOD TIME - SpecialThanks  
Ending: A Cruel Angel Thesis - Takahashi Yoko[Cover version by Pellek]

-The song Bonetrousle was being played in the indoor basketball court as Arata and Shinji were playing basketball against their female classmates while Riko and Chika were watching them play while You was also playing against Arata and Shinji-

Chika: Riko-chan? Are you dating Aratanya? Because you two have been together, like always ever since Valentine's day.

-The background music started playing Final Fantasy VII's battle music-

Riko: Well...Uh.. Yeah..We're dating, why?

Chika: Just wondering because if this goes around school, especially someone like Aratanya, you might just get bullied by a few girls because I think they're gonna be jealous.

Riko: Well...I could handle it and I should be able to protect myself from them at least.

Chika: Really? Kanan-chan, Dia-chan and Mari-chan won't be able to do much for you because this is a personal problem.

Riko: Jeez...You worry so much like Arata, I'll be fine, I should be able to talk it out to some of the girls.

Chika: You sure? A lot of the girls are here are nice but they can be really mean on the inside though.

Riko: I know. I've seen a few students in the school get picked on by others. But I should be able to handle a few bullies on my own, I can't always rely on him to protect me.

Chika: Well. If you say so.

-The basketball then rolled over to Riko's leg as then grabbed it and saw Arata walking towards her as he was sweating and breathing heavily from playing, Riko then passed him a towel as he thanked her and wiped his face and head with it, Arata then sat on the floor next to Riko and laid his back on the wall-

Riko: You alright? You seem quite worn out.

Arata: Nah, I'm fine, especially since you're here, my energy has returned.

Riko: Aww~ Really?

Arata: Yeah-no. -He said as he leaned his head on Riko's shoulder- I don't have a lot of stamina when it comes to sports or anything that requires me to use 80% of my muscle and energy, and also, I hate playing against You-chan, she has way too much stamina, at least twice the amount I have.

Riko: -She leaned her head on his as well- Well, You-chan is always athletic and energetic anyway, she's like a sports prodigy.

Chika: She might even get into the Olympics!

Riko: I-I don't think it'll be a good idea to tell her that.

-A few minutes after everyone had changed from their PE clothes, it was their lunch break but Arata was too tired to eat or drink, as everyone was eating their lunch, some of the students were looking at Riko and Arata as Riko was feeding Arata as his chin was on the desk while he was chewing on the food that Riko was feeding him-

You: R-Riko-chan, don't you think you're spoiling him a bit too much?

Riko: Eh? I am? But isn't this normal?

Chika: It's normal?

Riko: What if he's your boyfriend, You-chan? Wouldn't you do the same.

You: Well.. I...

Shinji: Watanabe, you just lost.

You: She's right, I would've done the same.

Riko: You see? He stressed out his whole body just to make you happy when you're playing with him, now he's too tired to even get up of his seat.

Chika: Maybe he should go to the infirmary.

Arata: No no! No! I'm fine. I'll heal faster when I'm with her.

Girls in the class: Aww~

Riko: -She blushed at what Arata said and smiled at him- Jeez, you're just so honest...

You: Complete opposite of you who's very modest?

Riko: Yes! Which is weird because honesty and modesty are quite the opposite. -After lunch, everyone was in their class, studying, when it was time for everyone to go to their clubs for their club activities, Riko and Arata went their separate ways, as Riko was walking down the halls after changing into her practice clothes, as she turned to the corner to go to the roof, there were a group of third year girls who were blocking the way to the roof, she was slightly nervous but turned to the side and tried to walk around them but one of the girls grabbed Riko by the hand strongly-

Girl 1: You're Nada-kun's girlfriend right?

Girl 2: She's the one, since she's always with him

Riko: I'm sorry but please let me through, I'm very busy at the moment.

Girl 3: Aw~ Ya scared? Is that it? Why don't you call your boyfriend?

Girl 1: If he rejected over 15-20 girls including us last year, how come you out of so many can be his girlfriend, especially a transfer student?

Girl 3: You must've seduced him or something, didn't you?

Riko: Let go of me!

Girl 1: Why should I? A bitch like you shouldn't be with him, it should be us! We tried so hard to get him to date one of us! Yet you come in and just become his girlfriend in that instant after Valentine's?! This is complete bullshit!

Girl 2: Strip her of her clothes and we'll have walk around the whole school naked.

Girl 3: Why can't we just beat her up?

Girl 2: Why not both?

Riko: No! Stop! Please! -The girls then forcefully pulled Riko as Riko was too scared to fight back as she was in tears. They were slowly pulling down Riko's pants and her short was slowly being torn apart, someone then grabbed one of the girl's collar from behind and lifted her up-

Girl 1: Eh? W-What's going on? -She was then turning around as the other 2 girls looked back to see that they were surrounded by all the males that were in the school as Arata was the one that lifted up one of the girls by her back collar, Arata was furious at the sight of Riko getting bullied as he then spoke to the three girls-

Arata: You three. How would you feel if you get beaten up by others? What will you do if you three were to get beaten up by us? -He asked as Shinji and the other 5 males cornered the other 2 girls- We may be younger than you but we know the difference between bitches and girls. From our perspective, you three aren't girls but are just bitches who only cared about themselves. -He then dropped the girl as the three third years then ran away quickly as one of them were in tears-

Boy 1: Yeah! You heard what Arata-senpai just said! You better run or you ain't gonna get a boyfriend in your life!

Shinji: Dude. What the hell.

Boy 1: I just thought it would be fun, because they deserved it.

Arata: They actually don't, no one deserves to suffer. -He said as he put his blazer around Riko as she hugged him tightly and was crying loudly-

You: Riko-chan? What's taking you so long- What happened?!

Shinji: She uh...Let's just say cornered.

You: What the heck did you guys do to her?!

Shinji: I-It wasn't us..

You: Oh. Oh! Oh crap...Is she alright?

Shinji: Arata's here, of course she'll be alright, I'm pretty sure he's the King and she's the Queen of this school because they're the only couple in the entire school.

You: Ah yeah, that's true.

Arata: I think I'm gonna take her home first, I'm sorry You-chan but could you explain it to the others?

You: What should I say?

Arata: Try not to tell them directly that she was bullied or ganged up on by the seniors, who knows what Dia-senpai or Mari-chan might do.

You: Oh yeah, I guess you're right. I'll just say that she got sick and she wasn't feeling too well then.

Arata: I really appreciate it, thanks. -He piggy-backed carried Riko and went to the girl's changing room for her to change, after Riko changed, she was still in tears as she was also sniffling but was holding onto Arata's arm tightly. As soon as they reached Riko's home and they were at the door, Riko hugged Arata tightly and was pulling onto his shirt as he patted her head softly- Don't worry, I will ensure you that you will never have to experience that ever again.

Riko: Arata..

Arata: Yes?

Riko: I love you. -She tip toed up to his face and kissed him on the lips passionately as she wrapped her arms around his necked as they closed their eyes and kissed. After the kiss, she would place her forehead on his chest and held his hands- Is it okay if I come over to your place tomorrow after school?

Arata: Of course, you can come over whenever you like as well, but will you be alright now?

Riko: Y-Yeah, I'll be fine. I should be able to act a little more stronger than I am now!

Arata: That's a good girl. -He kissed her lips softly and smiled as he placed his forehead on hers and said- I love you too.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.  
Director: I cried a little.

Assistant Director: Why is that?

Director: Riko-chan got bullied! Those girls need to get a slap in the face!


	10. Chapter 10:- I Love You

Love Live! Ultimax!  
Chapter 10:- I Love You  
Opening: Million Clouds - Sakamoto Maaya  
Ending: Crossing Field[English Cover] - LiSA[Cover version by Pellek]

-A few months had passed as everyone was busy in school for their exams and Riko had to go do a piano recital in Tokyo for a a week or so while the Cultural Festival came by during the day Riko came back, as Riko came back, she saw the Cultural festival was starting and she entered the school and went to find Arata as she has not seen him for a few weeks as she missed seeing him, as she was walking in school, she came across Dia who dropped some pieces of paper, Riko wanted to help but she saw Shinji helping her instead as he was all dressed up in a Vampire outfit while Dia was staring at Shinji with her eyes wide open as she was blushing as well.-

Dia: T-Thank you, Nishikino-san.

Shinji: Just call me Shin or Shinji, Senpai.

Dia: Then you can call me Dia, Shinji-kun!

Shinji: Dia-chan-senpai.

Dia: Chan, senpai?

Shinji: I'm just kidding. -The two were walking and talking together as they went into the student council room, while Riko followed them from behind and saw You and the other idols in one class, serving drinks to people in costumes-

Riko: Y-You-chan? What's up with the Admiral getup?

You: Oh hey Riko-chan! Welcome back! Isn't this cool?! I love it! I made it myself and it looks so nice and feels nice too!

Riko: One could tell from a glance, You-chan. Have you seen Arata?

You: Arata-kun is in the auditorium but no one's allowed to enter the auditorium because the music club and the drama club are setting everything up and are preparing everything for their musical performance. It's now 11:45, so why don't you walk around and check everything out and relax a little? We'll talk about your recital after the festival and the auditorium opens in 12:10 in noon so you can go in by then and also, Arata-kun said that he saved seats for all us, the Idol club, we'll be seating right in front and Maki-san said that she's bringing some friends over later too, which is to explain why Chika-chan is nuts. -She said as she looked at the back and saw Chika serving people food and drinks happily as she was singing at the same time-

Riko: W-Well alright, thanks and I'll see you guys in awhile and why is there so many people? Like it's over crowded..

You: Mari-chan told her family about a Musical acting performance and her family kinda went overboard and invited everyone they know and then the whole town knew about it and were curious about it, there's every news vans and stuff from all over the town, here just to listen and see Arata-kun's performance.

Riko: Considering Mari-san, I kinda expected this.

You: I'm sure by the time you see Arata-kun, you might just want to hug him because he's been quite depressed since you were gone but yeah, he's working hard to make this performance worth to watch.

Riko: -She chuckled and smiled to what You had said- That sounds exactly like him, very cute.

You: Tell me about it, all the girls saw how depressed he was and they all wanted to cheer him up but they know they couldn't so they just try to give him snacks and stuff but overall, he was like a puppy.

Riko: Aw~ Well, I'll surely surprise him when he sees me, anyway, I'll see you all later! -A few minutes passed as it was already noon, the auditorium was being filled up really quickly as there were students serving food and drinks from the inside of the auditorium and there were people who were filling up the seats and were standing at the entrance, stairs and were even standing at the side of the auditorium from the inside, some people were holding their cameras and video cameras as they wanted to take pictures but no one could see the stage as there was a big curtain blocking the view of the stage-

Chika: I'm so hyped about this performance and where's Maki-san- -She gasped as she turned around to her back and saw Maki with two of her friends, Yazawa Nico and Kousaka Honaka- O-Oh my god! Yazawa Nico and Kousaka Honoka are here! The other two members of U's are here!

You: Y-You don't say?

Dia: Chika-san! Be quiet! The show is about to start!

Chika: S-Sorry~ -The lights in the auditorium were turned off as the curtains started opening slowly while a howl of a wolf could be heard from the background and an manically laugh was heard as well, it was then the stage lights were turned on as Arata and a few other male singers appeared, all of them were dressed neatly and evilly, mimicking Dracula, people were cheering and taking pictures and recording at the sight of Arata and his members, it was then the group started acting and singing the song "This is Halloween"

Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see  
This our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!

This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green  
Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this town  
Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]

-Maki was recording the performance as Nico and Honoka were taking notes of the performance and were studying the performance, it was then fake snow was pouring down from the ceiling as well as colorful lights were moving around the auditorium as Arata started singing "What's This?" as he was performing off stage and was interacting with the audience as some of them smiled and giggled as he was singing and acting with everyone-

What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?  
There's white things in the air

What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair  
What's this?

What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong  
What's this?  
These people singing songs

What's this?  
The streets are lined with  
Little creatures laughing  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this? What's this?

There's children throwing snowballs  
Instead of throwing heads  
They're busy building toys  
And absolutely no one's dead

There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
And in my bones I feel the warmth  
That's coming from inside

Oh, look, what's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss  
Why that looks so unique? Inspired  
They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire  
What's this?

What's this?  
In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
And who would ever think  
And why?

They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong

This looks like fun  
This looks like fun  
Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?

Oh my, what now? The children are asleep  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
Or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
Secure inside their dreamland

What's this?  
The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feeling all around

Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Are absolutely everywhere

The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhereand all around  
I've never felt so good before  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
I simply cannot get enough

I want it, oh, I want it  
Oh, I want it for my own  
I've got to know, I've got to know  
What is this place that I have found?  
What is this?

Christmas town? Hmm

-It was then Arata's outfit became completely white with black outlines as he turned it out from the inside as he started "Making Christmas" with the other boys while the girls were playing the instruments, everyone was cheering and singing along to the song as the Idols were looking at their acting, realizing that Arata was acting splendidly and was singing with ease, Riko took pictures of Arata as he was singing and acting, her heart was beating strongly as she was looking at him and hearts were popping out of her head-

This time, this time

Making Christmas

Making Christmas

Making Christmas, making Christmas  
Is so fine

It's ours this time  
And won't the children be surprised  
It's ours this time

Making Christmas

Making Christmas

Making Christmas

Time to give them something fun

They'll talk about for years to come

Let's have a cheer from everyone  
It's time to party

Making Christmas, making Christmas

Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice  
With spider legs and pretty bows

It's ours this time

All together, that and this

With all our tricks we're

Making Christmastime

Here comes jack

I don't believe what's happening to me  
My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies  
Hee, hee, hee, hee

Won't they be impressed, I am a genius  
See how I transformed this old rat  
Into a most delightful hat

Hmm, my compliments from me to you  
On this your most intriguing hat  
Consider though this substitute  
A bat in place of this old rat  
Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong  
This thing will never make a present  
It's been dead now for much too long  
Try something fresher, something pleasant  
Try again, don't give up

All together, that and this  
With all our tricks we're making Christmastime

This time, this time  
Making Christmas, making Christmas  
La, la, la  
It's almost here

And we can't wait

So ring the bells and celebrate

Cause when the full moon starts to climb  
We'll all sing out

It's Christmastime  
Hee, hee, hee

-As the song ended, everyone in the crowed cheered and got up from their seats and cheered and clapped as Arata then cracked his knuckles and cleared his throat, it was then everyone kept quiet and sat back down at their seats and waited to see what he was gonna do, the music started playing as Arata started to sing the song "Crossing Field".

I was never right for the hero type of role  
I admit it  
With my heart  
shivering in fear  
I can see today's reflected in each past tear

Even so  
It has been calling the heavens to me  
But I cannot hide  
All the emptiness inside  
My fleeting heart

Once in my dreams  
I rose and soared  
No matter how I'm knocked around  
Or beaten down  
I will stand up, restored  
All of my love  
Has yet to wake  
I know your strength is what I lack  
You've got my back  
And know that I've got yours

I have you to thank  
For lighting up the dark

Because you're here with me  
Our dreams will soar free  
Forever

I wanna always be with you  
I give you everything I have

I could never find light to guide me through the night  
And with one touch  
I'd recall every  
memory  
All too precious to not hold them close to me

It has been calling the heavens to me  
But I cannot hide  
All the emptiness inside  
My fleeting heart

Once in my dreams  
I rose and soared  
No matter how I'm knocked around  
Or beaten down  
I will stand up, restored  
All of my love  
Has yet to wake  
I know your strength is what I lack  
You've got my back  
And know that I've got yours

I have you to thank  
For lighting up the dark

Because you're here with me  
Our dreams will soar free  
Forever

I only need one miracle  
Can you not hear me  
Call - at all  
Until that day  
I'll keep screaming your name

Once in my dreams  
I rose and soared  
No matter how I'm knocked around  
Or beaten down  
I will stand up, restored  
All of my love  
Has yet to wake  
I know your strength is what I lack  
You've got my back  
And know that I've got yours

-As Riko was listening to the song and lyrics intently, her eyes widened as she got teary slightly and smiled happily as Arata was singing the song, after he was done, he lifted up his right hand as he was holding the microphone and every cheered loudly and screamed as Arata was looking down at his feet as he was sweating and breathing heavily, he would then turn to his back as Shinji then walked out from the side of the stage as he also wore the same outfit but was completely black with red outlines, some of the girls squealed at the sight of Shinji as he looked like a Bad Boy with the Vampire costume, it was then Shinji sang the song "Naked Dive", Maki was cheering loudly as Nico and Honoka felt awkward as Maki was cheering loudly and was recording her brother singing.-

ittai nani ga seikai nan darou? TAIMURAIN ni sakimidareru FAKE  
[What is reality?] zetsubou ya kanki nante kakenukeru dake no Mirage

afureru INFOMEESHON yuraideiru NONFIKUSHON  
akai reisei aoi jounetsu aima na JAJJI  
misukashichau JIIZASU kainarashi mukanshin VIINASU kidotteru  
meisou gensou Highway... Seek your way!

[Inside Noside] oborete itaindesho, mousou wa itsudatte mitsu no aji  
[Outside Noside] sore ja mono tannai nara... "hada" o sarase!

saa, Naked Dive! kanjou o hanatte  
tashikamero kimi no REAL o  
sou, Naked Dive! shoudou no Myself  
motome tsuzukereba iin janai?  
[Making your world!] mugamuchuu de sakebe!  
[Changing your world!] genkai wa nai sa  
[Making your world!] sono kotae no saki e  
[Changing your world!] hirake New World!

nayamashii AIDENTITI noshi kakatteru GURABITI  
yasashii uso zankoku na shinjitsu sakusou suru BUREIN  
homegoroshi no DEEMON sosonokashi  
yoritsukya kiba muku FAMU FATAARU  
shinsou shinri Seek Out... SHISOO GEEMU!

[Inside Noside] mayotteru baai janai, kimerareta asu matterun nara  
[Outside Noside] mune ni obita kodou no hibiku hou e

saa, Naked Dive! kandou o koete  
kokoro no saishinbu e TOUCH shiyou  
sou, Naked Dive! sagasunda myself  
hikari o atechaeba iin janai?  
[Making your world!] mugamuchuu de odore!  
[Changing your world!] gensou janai sa  
[Making your world!] sono jiyuu no saki ga  
[Changing your world!] hontou no World!

daremo ga sono umi e kaeru hazu sa, togisumasareta "gokan no umi" e to  
nee, sono te de furetain desho zetsubou to kanki no BODY  
issho ni yorisoi aiseru kara... omoi kitte daite!

saa, Naked Dive! kanjou o hanatte  
tashikamero kimi no REAL o  
sou, Naked Dive! shoudou no Myself  
motome tsuzukereba iin janai?

saa, Naked Live! "ima" o koete  
egaku no sa REAL no saki o  
sou, Naked Live! yakudou no myself  
gensou yori mo daitan ga ii!

[Making your world!] mugamuchuu de sakebe!  
[Changing your world!] genkai wa nai sa  
[Making your world!] sono kotae no saki e  
[Changing your world!] hirake New World!

-After Shinji sang, he was breathing heavily as he started singing the song "LOVEST" as many of the girls were screaming and squealing loudly while Maki was also part of the crowd of girls who did the same-

Hacha mecha na ren ai jijou no sono sakini  
Egakitai yo bokura shika tsukurenai love stage!

Ippo tsuukou no boku kara no sign  
Kyou mo kippu kirarete jichou gimi sa  
Minogashi souna kimi kara no fragment  
Chanto uketomete miseru kara never stop

Ichizu sa mo tomadoi mo ai yue darou  
Soushisou ai → muri nandai no no  
Nori koe rarete ikou ka

Hacha mecha na ren ai jijou no sono saki ni  
Okiru koto wo subete kanji to tte mitai yo  
Harisake souna gurai koi shite nakya  
Egakenai yo bokura shika tsukurenai love stage!

Chikadzuita bun mienai other side  
Koi wa mujun darake sa jimon no ru∞pu  
Ashinmetorii na futari no hou ga  
Jishaku mitai ni umaku ikanai mon ka naa?

Kanchigai mo shippai mo mirai e no hane  
Bukiyouni ami konde as one  
Toberu twenty four seven

Sekaijuu ni michiteru sen no kotoba yori  
Kimi e mukete hashiri dashita kanade todoketai  
Tsugi haki darake no riaru wo kasanete  
Niido to konai toki wo wakachi aitai  
LφVEST time!

Kizutsuki kizutsuke mislead  
Kizue to shimikomu missing you  
Nogareyou nai kurai, karada juu kimi de michiru

Hacha mecha na renai jijou no sono sakini  
Okiru koto wo subete kanji to tte mitai yo  
Boku to kimi to igai jama wa saseya shinai  
Kitto zutto bokura shika tsukurenai LφVEST stage!

Kimi igai ai senai you are the LφVE!

-Everyone cheered as usual until Arata walked up to the front of the stage and sang the song "Brave Heart" to the crowd as everyone slowly clapped and sang along with Arata-

Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo  
Isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou

Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru aoi hoshi ni  
Hikari ga nakusenu you ni

Tsukame! egaita yume wo  
Mamore! daiji na tomo wo  
Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa  
Shiranai pawaa ga yadoru haato ni hi ga tsuitara  
Donna negai mo uso ja nai  
Kitto kanau kara...show me your brave heart

Hare no hi bakari ja nai kara tama ni  
Tsumetai ame mo furu keredo kasa hirogeyou

Ikikata ni chizu nanka nai kedo dakara jiyuu  
Doko e datte yukeru, kimi mo

Hashire! kaze yori hayaku  
Mezase! sora yori tooku  
Atarashii jibun ni aeru sa  
Shiranai yuuki ga nemuru haato ni ki ga tsuitara  
Mune no naka no doshaburi mo  
Kitto yamu kara...show me your brave heart

Tsukame! mabushii asu wo  
Mamore! ai suru hito wo  
Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa  
Kowase! yowaki na kimi wo  
Kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo  
Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara  
Believe in your heart

-After Arata sang, everyone from the music club and the drama club came out from the back of the stage and appeared to the crowed and bowed and thanked everyone as everyone in the audience cheered and clapped loudly, some were throwing flowers and confetti at the performers as Arata then walked down from the stage and walked straight to Riko as people were taking pictures and were recording the scene "LIVE" on camera, Arata didn't care as he held Riko in his arms as he hugged her tightly and kissed her lips passionately as he closed his eyes and Riko did the same and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips passionately as well, everyone cheered and awed at the sight of them kissing as some people were taking pictures and were recording them kissing live on Television as the other Idol members smiled happily and thought how cute Riko and Arata were as they kissed, after the kiss, Arata placed his forehead on Riko's and smiled happily and said "I love you." as everyone clapped and cheered even louder as Riko replied the same words back to him and hugged him tightly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

Notes: Chapters of Riko being away will be made in a different chapter like an OVA special chapter.

Links to music:  
"This is Halloween"  
\- watch?v=w7gadauy4sk

"What's This?"  
\- watch?v=fslltR00kHs

"Making Christmas"  
\- watch?v=lCET4j8W_fU

"Crossing Field"  
\- watch?v=R3A_BM3Gg_k

"Naked Dive"  
\- watch?v=gRuiUhELy0o

"LOVEST"  
\- watch?v=h-wOOl87kXU

"Brave Heart"  
\- watch?v=o1Y-KZY7ZcY  
-[English Ver.] watch?v=Q2zCrdv48ls


	11. Chapter 11:- Cards and Kisses

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 11:- Cards and Kisses

Opening: Hanaha Odori Reya Iroha ni Ho - Team

Ending: Redo - Konomi Suzuki

-A few days after the cultural festival was over as Riko was in Arata's apartment as they were playing Vanguard, Arata and You taught Riko on how to play and use the basics, Riko had to decide on which clan to play, she then decided to play a clan that no one would expect her to play, Nubatama, reason was because she was fond of Shiranui and Atagolord's artwork so she pulled in some cash to build the deck though she rarely spent as Arata pulled some strings and got a whole deck prepared for her, the couple were playing in Arata's apartment living room as Yoshiko and You were there as well as they were watching the couple play against each other-

Riko: Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Zaramerakan attack!

Arata: Savage Heroine, perfect guard.

You: Nubatama, huh? The clan with all the shadows of black magic and assassination of the opponent's units. I have nightmares against that clan.

Yoshiko: Hmph! Shiranui is not that powerful! My Reijy has defeated Gods!

You: Yet you never won against Riko-chan's deck. -Yoshiko then sweated a little-

Yoshiko: Hey! Beginner's luck! I-I just...Oh whatever.

Arata: Stride Generation! Absolute Ruler, Gluttony Dogma! Stride skill, Jigsawsaurus and Freezernyx will come back to life when they get retired, call, Tank Mammoth. Riko-chan?

Riko: Yes?

Arata: Love you~

Riko: -She'd blush madly as she would then cover her face with the cards in her hand and peek at Arata a little- Y-You're such a tease.

Arata: Just for you~

-Few minutes later after they played, You and Yoshiko left as they had to meet Ruby and Hanamaru along with Chika at a cafe as Riko and Arata were alone in the apartment, as soon as no one else was around, Riko kept on glancing over at Arata as he noticed, he then held her hand and hugged her-

Arata: What's up?

Riko: W-Well...It's a Saturday afternoon and we're not doing anything but...N-Never mind, I can't say it, it's way too shameless of me to say it! -She said as she covered her face with a pillow from the couch as her whole face was red. It was then Arata place his hand around her shoulder as he leaned on her from the side and held up one of her hands and kissed her on the hand as she looked at him and blushed even more from the embarrassment-

Arata: I won't force you to tell me but I'm just gonna say this: "Whatever you're gonna say, I'm not gonna get angry.".

Riko: ..N-Now I'm afraid that you might get angry!

Arata: I-It was the truth, I won't get angry! I swear to you, Riko-chan, please tell me, what is it?

Riko: You promise you won't laugh or get angry?

Arata: I promise, pinkie promise!

Riko: Well...We haven't seen each other in a month since I was busy with the recital and we only saw each other from the last 2 days ago until now..

Arata: Yeah..?

Riko: I-I'd want some more hugs...And kisses and more attention.. -She asked cutely as she was hugging onto the pillow while looking to the side with a blush on her cheeks, it was then Arata pulled the pillow down lightly and exposed Riko's face as he kissed her lips passionately, after the kiss, he placed his forehead on Riko's and smiled happily as he blushed-

Arata: Was that good enough?

Riko: More..

Arata: Eh?

Riko: Just..One more.. -She said as she placed her hands on his cheeks as they both closed their eyes and Riko started kissing Arata softly, from the kiss, they stopped as she was breathing heavily and her face was completely red and her eyes seemed blanked slightly as she then wrapped her arms around Arata's neck and started french kissing him as she was moaning softly. They kissed for about 5 minutes until Arata started kissing her neck as Riko moaned loudly for a second as she then covered her mouth with her hand as she was breathing heavily, once Arata stopped kissing her neck, Riko would stare into his eyes as she was breathing heavily- A-Arata..Promise me one thing.

Arata: O-Of course, anything for you. -He said as he held both of Riko's hands with his as she was sitting on his lap and was facing him-

Riko: Promise me that you will always love me and you will always be with me when I need you most, okay? -She said as she hugged him softly as Arata nodded and hugged her back and patted and rubbed her head lightly, it was then Riko then moved back slightly and started to unbutton her clothes as she was still blushing like mad, Arata then quickly hold her hands to stop her from stripping-

Arata: H-Hey! Why are you stripping?

Riko: I-I wanted you to love me and I want to love you to the fullest! -She yelled and squealed softly as her face was completely red and her eyes were blank-

Arata: Wait..How are you-..Oh.. -Arata looked at the coffee table and saw the Chocolate Alcohol that Riko brought and said that her Mother bought it for the two of them to enjoy together- I have new respects for your mother, Riko-chan -In image of Riko's mother appeared as she gave a thumbs up and a wink-

Riko: M-Mama? N-No! You can't love her! ARATA BELONGS TO ME!

Arata: Eh?! But I just mmgh!- He was then pushed to the floor as Riko sat on top of him and french kissed him as she started to unbutton his shirt as she was kissing his neck, Arata was moaning softly as Riko was moaning softly from kissing as well, until she got to see Arata being topless, Riko looked at him with lust in her eyes as she licked her lips and pulled down her shirt and exposed her black bra, Arata quickly grabbed her hands and buttoned her shirt up again and french kissed her until she passed out from being drunk- I am so so so so sorry...It really pains me to see you like this..-He then opened the door to his room and carried Riko and put her down on his bed as he then went to grab his phone and called Riko's mother- Hi, hello? Riko-chan's mother?

Riko's mother: Yes, hello? Oh Arata-kun! How are you?

Arata: Hi, I'm doing quite fine actually but you're daughter is not.

Riko's mother: Oh my, what happened?

Arata: She got drunk and passed out, is it okay if she stay over here for awhile until she fully recovers?

Riko's mother: Of course~ Not at all, I'm so sorry about the alcohol chocolates though~ I must've mixed them up.

Arata: You don't have to apologize ma'am, I kinda had fun a little with drunk Riko-chan, she was acting more cuter than before, but anyway, thank you and bye bye~

Riko's mother: Bye bye~ -She turned off her phone and sighed softly- My..Riko needs to learn how to open up to him more..

Arata: Damn. -He said softly as he noticed how Riko was sleeping so comfortably on his bed as she was hugging the pillow and was smiling in her sleep as she hiccuped a little, Arata then took a picture of her sleeping and kissed her cheek softly, the moment after he kissed her, she started to mumble softly "Arata...I love you..". Arata blushed slightly and smiled and took another picture of her sleeping and this time she was drooling- Best phone wallpaper ever! Alright, time to take a shower and then make dinner and play some video games. -In a few minutes time as Arata was in the bathroom, taking a bath, Riko woke up as she blinked a few times to clear her vision, she then looked around and then blushed instantly-

Riko: W-Why am I in Arata's room and why am I on his bed and is his pillow wet?! A-Arata? A-Arata-san? -She asked softly as she looked around and then got up from the bed then walked out of the room and saw no one but their decks and cards on the coffee table, she heard the shower was on as she then turned to the next door and opened the door slowly and quietly, her eyes widened as she blushed madly as she would then cover her eyes with her hands as she could see the shadow of Arata taking a shower and she saw his clothes and boxers in a basket- A-Arata is taking a shower... -She gulped as she was tempted to grab his boxers and to open the door to the shower and see him showering, she then quickly shake her head exhaled as steam came out from her nose, she then thought to herself "No! I mustn't look! T-That's right! We're both 17 years old and we are underage to look at each other nude and to do lewd stuff..Ahhh! WHAT AM I THINKING?! Sakurauchi Riko! You are a bad person, you shouldn't be thinking of lewd things about your boyfriend and you shouldn't wonder or imagine what his pe-N-No! Bad Riko!" She thought to herself as she used both of her hands and smacked her cheeks softly and quickly walked out of the bathroom's changing room and closed the door as she went to the coffee table and kept her deck and put it in her bag and sigh softly, she looked down and noticed her bra was exposed as she then blushed and covered her chest and quickly buttoned it up, after she cleaned up a little, she then turned on the TV and saw that it was playing Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works, Riko then sat on the couch happily as she watched the anime, in a few minutes time, the door to the bathroom changing room opened as Arata walked out of the room with his shorts and was topless as he had a towel around his neck, Riko saw him as her nose spurted out blood as she quickly covered her nose and grabbed some tissue in the tissue box on the table and wiped her nose- H-Hi, A-A-Arata.

Arata: Oh hey, you're up! Sorry but I don't like wearing a shirt straight after I taken a bath, I hope you don't mind, oh and I'm gonna cook us some dinner too so why not have dinner with me and I'll send you back later?

Riko: S-Sure, not at all~ -She then thought to herself, "I was able to control myself when I saw him half naked at the beach but for some reason, he looks so much sexier now, Grandma, please help me!"-

Arata: Are you feeling alright? Since you passed out and all.

Riko: Y-Yeah, I feel just fine. -She then thought to herself once more, "Though for some reason, my hormones are acting up and I can't control them, damn you hormones for making me such a bad girl today! I don't want him to know that I like seeing him like that- Ahhh!", she screamed internally as she looked at Arata and noticed how he was cooking while being topless, she knew that it was every girl's dreams to see their sexy boyfriend/lover cook while they're topless, Riko was covering her nose as she was nose bleeding at the sight of her boyfriend being so sexy in her eyes, "For some reason, I wanna blame Mama for this, I don't know why but I just wanna blame her. -A small image of Riko's mother appeared at the corner as she did the Nico Nico Nii pose-, Riko then slowly took out her phone and went to the kitchen and took a picture of Arata who was cooking half naked, Arata noticed that she was taking a picture as he then posed by giving a peace sign and smiling happily, Riko then blushed and screamed internally, "Kyyaaa! OH MY GOODNESS, why is he so cute all of a sudden?! Of all things, I have to panic and slowly die from the inside because of my boyfriend is the absolute worse...Ahh~ My boyfriend, I love him so much- Wait! I feel a small mark on my neck- OH! A HICKEY! How! Wait!" She then looked at the dining table and saw the pack of chocolates that her mother gave as Riko then pouted cutely though she was furious-

Arata: Alright, dinner's up! -In a few hours after Riko and Arata ate and chatted though Riko was screaming internally because of her Boyfriend's body, Arata wore a tank top and walked Riko back home late at night, after Arata dropped Riko off at home, she kissed his cheek softly and entered the home as Arata returned back home and yawned softly-

Riko: -She sigh after she closed the door and leaned on the door, she then saw her mother approach her with a smile as Riko then yelled- Mama! Why did you do this to me?!

Riko's mother: Wasn't the chocolates good~? Your Papa and I had those last year for our anniversary and they were strong and sweet yet satisfying.

Riko: -She pouted as she then kept her shoes and went upstairs to her room and closed the door shut and jumped onto the bed, in a second she'd then take out her phone and look at the picture of Arata being topless, she started breathing heavily as her face was getting red- I love him so much..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Director: This is one hell of a chapter!

Assistant Director: It certainly is.

Director: We need an R-18 chapter with all the s** and everything especially with her or the two of them m***********!

Assistant Director: Director, that would be inappropriate and this series was rated T for Teen and not M for Mature.

Director: To hell with T rated stories! We need the adult stuff!

Assistant Director: -He'd facepalmed and sigh-


	12. Chapter 12:- Dark, Darker, Yet Darker

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 12:- Dark, Darker, Yet Darker

Opening: Hanaha Odori Reya Iroha ni Ho - Team

Ending: Genesis - STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION

-It was Monday morning as Arata was walking to school by himself at 7:20 in the morning, he then saw You walking into the school gate but did not notice him, he wanted to call out to her but his eyes widened at the sight of the bandages that was wrapped around her wrists, Arata then ran quickly to You and grabbed and stared at her as she stared back but was confused-

You: A-Arata-kun? Good morning..?

Arata: Hey, uh. What's up with your hands?

You: I uh...Well..It's a personal problem.

Arata: You-chan!

You: Y-Yes?

Arata: I need to know! Please.

You: F-Fine... But not here.. -She then looked around and grabbed Arata by the hand and lead him to the back of the school as they were alone- Last night..I was uh... I was assaulted by a group of guys when I was in Tokyo with Yoshiko-chan.

Arata: You were what?!

You: We were ganged up by a group of guys, 4-5 of them at least. We tried to ignore them but they cornered us and kinda assaulted us with knifes and bats..

Arata: And you got hurt? Are you okay? You shouldn't be in school if you got hurt!

You: I-I'm fine Arata-kun..I really am. I punched and beated them up but as I was defending myself and Yoshiko-chan, the guy with the bat hit my left arm so it's bruised and my right wrist was slashed cut by the guy with the knife.

Arata: Did you go to a hospital to check it up if there was any infection?

You: I did but I'm fine, really! Thanks for worrying but you should be with your girlfriend and not me, who knows what might happen if we hang out together alone like this..

Arata: What the hell are you talking about? We were friends ever since we were kids! I'm not gonna ignore you just because I have a girlfriend, that would be rude! My friends are just as important as my girlfriend! -He said as he hugged You tightly and flicked her nose softly- You-chan, you're tough, really tough and I like that because you have ways in defending yourself but compare to Riko-chan, she's more fragile than you so I gotta protect her with my life but I also do not want to see you get hurt, it pains me to see you in this condition, so please. Try not hurt yourself or get into any trouble, okay?

You: Okay.. -She nodded as her cheeks were slightly red from being hugged by Arata, in a minute or so, the two went back up to their class as all of their classmates started asking You, even Riko came to You with a small box of medical supplies, just in case, she would look at You for a moment as she was smiling and talking to everyone but would glance over to Arata every once in awhile, in a few hours after class, the students all had lunch as Arata and Shinji at with the Idol Club members and chatted but You was quiet as her eyes seemed watery as Riko noticed her but kept quiet, during PE lesson, You had worn spats instead of her shorts as she wore a sports bra underneath her PE shirt, she put on black fingerless gloves as she started doing push-ups and sit-ups as Riko watched from a distance under a tree with Chika as Arata and Shinji were playing basket ball.-

Chika: I wonder if You-chan is alright, she won't tell me anything..

Riko: I'm sure she is, just a little stressed I guess. Being a School Idol and then working for her dad and Kanan-san's shop takes up a lot of energy.

Chika: I guess you're right but I wish she'd lighten up a little..

Riko: I'll try and talk to her later.

Chika: Well alright but You-chan can be tough to handle when she's depressed or stressed out.

Riko: I think I can handle her, besides, it's You-chan, she's never mean.

Chika: That's true!

-An hour later during class after PE, as You-chan was taking notes, a piece of paper fell onto You's desk, she then opened it up and read it as it said "Stay in class here until everyone leaves, I wanna talk to you alone.", You then looked to the back and saw that Riko was smiling and waving at her, You was suspecting something but she smiled back and gave a thumbs up to Riko, a few hours later as class was over, Arata walked over to You to check if she was okay, after that he'd walk over to Riko and asked her if she wanted to go back with him, she apologized to him as she hugged him and told him that she has to stay back to do something, it was then Arata nodded and went out of the school grounds-

You: What's up, Riko-chan?

Riko: You have feelings for Arata, don't you?

You: What? No! Of course not..

Riko: Really? Because I saw you two behind the school building, hugging each other.

You: Eh? You..Saw..?

Riko: Yes, I did.

You: R-Riko-chan...I'm sorry, I really am but I love him too. I love Arata-kun!

Riko: I'm sorry too You-chan, but you're too late.

You: Eh? -She was getting teary slightly as she looked at Riko, who was looked really angry and unhappy- I-I'm sorry, the hug wasn't a hug of love or anything! Trust me! I mean he's a very nice person so he was just being supportive! D-Don't get mad at him.

Riko: I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at you, You-chan.

You: W-Why?

Riko: Arata is a very emotional and caring person, he's the sort that would put others ahead of him instead of himself! I do not want you to stress him out because of you're own mistakes and problems and even though you love him, you missed your chance in having him.

You: Huh? What the hell do you mean by that?

Riko: You were too late, You-chan. You had years in getting him to be your boyfriend but you missed your chance and when I became his girlfriend, now you want to be his girlfriend? You're just so slow, You-chan..

You: -She was grinding her teeth slowly as she clench her hands into fists, she clenched so hard until blood was dripping from her hands- Wow...

Riko: What?

You: I gave you my support and I even apologized for what I did and even though I love him as well, I still let you have him and gave you my fullest support but instead you act like a total bitch now? What is your problem with me, huh? Do tell me what problem you have against me.

Riko: I don't like you. I never did like you when we first met.

You: Well, because I find it ironic that the person I dislike most in my entire life is the same person who hates me, you.

Riko: At least we now understand how we feel about each other, but I do not want you to get close to Arata.

You; W-What? What did you say?

Riko: I do not want you to talk to him or even get close to him, I do not want him to change just because of you.

You: Don't screw with me! -She yelled loudly as she slammed her hand on her desk and broke her desk in that one slam as she then glared at Riko- I've known him for over 15 years now, you just can't tell me to not speak with him! He's my best friend! Just because you're a transfer student and you are his girlfriend, does not mean you have the power to control him or his friends!

Riko: And you should understand him better yet you do not! If you are his best friend then you should think of what is best for him, to not be influenced by someone who may cause problems in the future like you!

You: You bitch! -She walked up to Riko and grabbed her by the collar with her two hands and looked at her directly- He should be free and he should be the one that decides on what's best for himself! Not some control obsessive freak like you!

Riko: I wouldn't want to be called a bitch when you were the one that hugged him behind my back and fell in love with him when he and I started dating! The dumb girl should be the one who is slow! You were one that wasted all of your years and time in being his girlfriend! You were the one that said that you'd support me when Arata and I dated! But yet you were the one that was in love with him, So tell me, do you want him to be your boyfriend.

You: Of course I do, it's because I've been in love with him for so many years already.

Riko: Well, you missed your chance from the past 14 years now and he now belongs to me.

You: God, I wish you never came to this world and here I thought you were a nice person, I take that back, you are a spoiled bitch who just cares about herself! -She'd then let go of Riko as she then turned to the back and punched the window and broke the glass, she would then grab her bag and strongly kicked the destroyed desk as it flew to the front of the class and then walked out of the classroom and slide the door open strongly until the glass broke. Riko stood still as she then turn back to the door and walked out of the building slowly as she was shaking, she was afraid You but as she was walking down the hall, she saw You walking out of the school gate and someone was waiting at the gate and the person waiting at the gate was Arata, as soon as Riko noticed that it was Arata, she ran from the 2nd floor to the gate as fast as she could-

Arata: Yo, You-chan! Where's Riko-chan-Ah! -He panicked a little as he moved to the side as You punched the gate's pillar that was behind him, she then moved her hand away as her hand started bleeding- H-Hey! Are you okay?!

You: Shut up and don't come near me or I'll break your bones, Arata-kun.

Arata: I-I'm sorry.. -He took a few steps as he was worried about You's arm and was wondering why she tried to punch him- W-What happened to her..? -Riko then hugged Arata behind tightly as her eyes was closed shut- R-Riko-chan?! W-What happened?

Riko: A-Are you alright? Did she hurt you or anything?

Arata: She tried to punch me in the head but missed and hit the pillar instead.. -He said as the two of them looked at the damaged pillar as there was a large crack there- W-What happened to her? Why is she so angry and why do I get the feeling that she has the intention of killing me? -He was panicking a little as he started sweating though Riko was also panicking-

Riko: -She would then grab Arata's head and put his head on top of her chest and hug him- D-Don't worry Arata, I-I'll take care of everything.. -She then thought to herself- "So she thinks hurting Arata would make me suffer, huh? She's gonna regret hurting him.". She would then kiss Arata on the forehead and smiled at him- Hey Arata, is it okay if I stay over at your place for a few days?

Arata: Y-Yeah sure but you gotta ask your parents first though..

Riko: Then let's go back to my place for awhile and I'll pack up some things and then we can leave straight away, okay?

Arata: S-Sure..?

You: -She was walking back home by herself as Hanamaru and Ruby saw her and called her out but You ignored them and just continued walking- If I can't have him, no one can.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Director: O-Oh god! What the hell is going on?!

Assistant Director: This is what the internet call "Plot Twist".

Director: No way in hell that this is a plot twist! Is it?

Assistant Director: I'm not sure, I think it is.


	13. Chapter 13:- Understanding

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 13:- Understanding

Opening: Hanaha Odori Reya Iroha ni Ho - Team

Ending: YOUTHFUL - 99RadioService

-It was the next day after the incident with Riko and You. Arata and Riko were on the roof during lunch as they were talking and were trying to settle the problem with You-

Arata: So that's the problem, huh? You thought You-chan was gonna steal me so you kinda scolded her but she said that she loved me then you got more angrier and then you told her off and she wanted to get back at you by beating me up?

Riko: That's about right..

Arata:.. Women are weird! And this is practically your fault for thinking of such negativity! Besides, you know that I love you and I am dating you and You-chan knows that too, you just made her angry because of what you assume at first sight and you didn't even let her explain the situation to you.

Riko: I-I know..I'm sorry, I'm the one that's at fault here.

Arata: H-Hey now, it's not fair for you to use those puppy eyes of yours on me and besides, I'm not the one you should apologize, you should apologize to You-chan and mean it.

Riko: But she hates me and I don't really like her.

Arata: Riko-chan! Don't worry, You-chan can be a little tough at most times and she's a very delicate person when it comes to promises and emotions, you gotta understand that she's an only child like us who has no siblings to talk to. We all have regrets and past traumas and you gotta understand that You's trauma isn't like ours.

Riko: What is her story anyway?

Arata: Well..Whenever someone promises her something, she takes that promise seriously and she will never forget about that promise because Chikako broke a lot of promises to You-chan before and You-chan hates liars who brakes promises, ever since she was child, she would always take a promise seriously.

Riko: But have you promised her anything?

Arata: I promised her that I would always help her if she needed it, and that promise had lasted for over 10 years now, but the problem she has with you is something I can't really help because it seems kind of obvious that she doesn't want me to be part of the problem you two are having.

Riko: I guess you're right. But what should I say or do?

Arata: I'll talk to her later and try to make her stay after school and we'll talk to her together, okay? If she goes violent, I'll handle her after that.

Riko: Are you sure? She's so strong though.

Arata: I work out too, you know?

Riko: Yeah but you're more skinnier than she is..

Arata: Well.. She does push-ups, sit-ups and jogs every morning and evening, she's an athletic person after all. I just work out every night by doing push-ups and lifting weights. Okay yeah, she's tougher than me...

Riko: -She chuckled softly as she leaned on him and smiled softly- I still think what she did was wrong though.

Arata: -He'd sigh and face palmed-

-A few hours later when school was over, You, Riko and Arata stayed in the class as everyone else left-

You: So what is it that you want this time? Insult and mock me again?

Arata: She came to apologize, You-chan.

You: You just sit down and be quiet!

Arata: Yes, Ma'am. -He did as he was told as he pouted a little-

Riko: Watanabe You. I-I'm really sorry for misunderstanding you and for blaming you for everything I said yesterday! -She said as she bowed to You and hoped You would forgive her-

You: Stop it.

Riko: Eh?

You: An apology is not enough when I am the one who has to suffer the most here.

Riko: What do you mean?

You: I love Arata-kun! I want to always be with him! I want to be in his warm arms and see his adorable smile everyday and have his first kiss but when you came, I saw it straight from his eyes that he seemed interested in you.

Riko: Really? -She asked as she then looked at Arata as he was whistling softly while looking away though his face was completely red-

You: He never brakes promises with me and he's always there for me whenever I needed him the most! But just as soon as you came in and took him away, it felt like my heart could shatter any minute now. He was the kindest person I've met! He would always come over to my house to take care of me if I was sick and whenever I get depressed and when he's sick, he'd still go out of his home to meet me and cheer me up. I was bullied by girls and boys when I was younger because I seemed tomboyish and I always wanted to follow my father's steps but Arata-kun was the one that would always defend me from those bullies and if the two of us were to get into a fight with a few other people, he'd tend to my wounds and scars and ignore his own, he'd always carry me back home when were kids if I hurt my leg but he never once told me his problems and fears because he didn't want me to worry..

Riko: Is that why you won't tell her more about your personal life?

Arata: Y-Yeah, I am so sorry, You-chan. I had no idea that you didn't like me keeping secrets from you, I just thought of what was best for you to keep you safe and from mental trauma. I'm really sorry, You-chan. Please forgive me. -He said as he got up from his seat and walked over to You but she pushed him as she looked at him angrily as she was crying- Y-You-chan..

You: Arata-kun, you're just so stupid! You're so insensitive, dense and you're an idiot! It hurts when you don't tell me your problems, you know?! You've always listen to my complaints, take care of me even when you're sick, you'd always sacrifice your time and studies with me when I'm bored! Whenever I get bullied, you'd always put your body ahead of mine and get beaten up instead! I hate that so much! You did so much for me but I can't repay you back at all, no money can repay that amount of kindness..

Arata: You-chan... I don't know what to say.. I really don't..

Riko: Arata! You shouldn't say that!

Arata: But it'd be rude to keep it in! I think?

Riko: A-And I am sorry, You-chan. I didn't know you felt that way for Arata.

You: I never really hated you, Riko-chan but what you said yesterday when I was too late? It really ticked me off to agree with you because you were right. I took my time and did not confess to him when I had so many years to do it.. Jeez! This is all your fault Arata-kun!

Arata: Eh?! Y-Yeah it is! It's all my fault! I am so so so sorry! I actually blame myself!

You: Arata-kun! You're such an idiot! -She said as she punched Arata on the chest as he owed softly, You would then hug Arata tightly and rub her face all over his shirt to wipe off her tears, as she would then look at Riko and smile at her as Riko smiled back, she then back away from Arata and pointed at Riko- Riko-chan! Even if you are Arata-kun's girlfriend, if there is an opportunity for me to make my move, I will steal him away from you! I-If that's okay with you.

Riko: Of course but I will keep an eye on him so that he won't go around kissing other girls.

You: You'll see Riko-chan! I'll be ten times better than you are right now! Or just a few times better when we get older or something but still!

Riko: Oh? You're up for the challenge, huh? Fine then! I accept but I know for a fact that I wouldn't to break up with someone like him because he's the first person I fell in love with, my first boyfriend who took my first kiss and kept me warm under his arms. -She said as she approach to Arata and tip toed up to his face and kissed his lips as the couple would smile at each other, You would then grab Arata's left arm and cling onto him as Riko did the same with his right arm-

Arata: I-I'm sorry to break it to you guys but my chest kinda hurts when You-chan punched me..

You: I didn't even hit you that hard- Oh yeah I forgot..

Riko: Forgot what?

You: He bruises like a peach. -Riko would then look at Arata as she chuckled lightly-

Arata: I do not bruise like Peach! I bruise like a tomato!

You: How is that better?

Arata: It-..Wait..Damn it! -The three of them would laugh happily, in awhile the three would leave the school together and went to the cardshop to play Vanguard before they went home, they wanted to enjoy themselves-

Riko: A warning call to all around us and assassinate anyone who gets in the way! Stealth Dragon, Shiranui!

You: A powerful wind that eliminates all in its path and a never ending storm that destroys its enemies! Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom!

Arata: Crack the earth, shatter the plains and eat all in your path and lead your soldiers into battle! Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor!

Riko: I like Nubatama but I don't think it suits me though.

Arata: I did tell you to play Bermuda Triangle..

Riko: Yeah but the whole "Blue Mermaids" name keeps popping up whenever I think about Bermuda Triangle.

You: Play Aqua Force with me! We can make a fleet together!

Riko: Aqua Force is nice but- -She gasped at the sight of the anime "Touken Ranbu:Hanamaru" was playing on the Television in the shop- I love this show! So many handsome men and cute boys! They all remind me of Arata~

Arata: W-What?

You: I can totally relate!

Riko: If only there was Touken Ranbu deck in Vanguard.

You: There is, the latest supports just released a few days ago.

Riko: REALLY?! I'm gonna build one!

Arata: Don't! Think about first, look through the effects and skills and learn before you get it, when you really want it, I'll try and find a full deck for you.

Riko: R-Really? Thank you so much! I've always wanted something about Munechika, he looks exactly like Arata!

You: I know! That's what I would always think about whenever I see him in the show! -Riko and You would then look at Arata as their eyes sparkled and their cheeks were red-

Arata: Y-You guys watch too much Anime.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	14. Chapter 14:- Full Speed Ahead, Aye Aye!

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 14:- Full speed ahead, Aye Aye!

Opening: Hanaha Odori Reya Iroha ni Ho - Team

Ending: PUNCH MIND HAPPINESS - Happy Clover

-It was on a school day after class, the students were about to head back home or go to their clubs as it was a Wednesday and it was a half-day for the students, You was sleeping in the class as Arata was sitting at the next seat as he was reading a book while waiting for You to wake up, as Arata was reading his book, he then noticed You wasn't in her seat as she would then hug Arata from behind by surprise-

You: Arata-kyun~ Good morning~

Arata: Hehe. Morning~ I assume you had a nice nap since you slept for like an hour in class and you didn't even get caught, which surprised me.

You: Eh? You didn't know? I'm a master of disguise whenever I'm asleep, besides, I was up all night reading a book so I didn't get enough sleep.

Arata: It better not be BL or something.

You: N-No! Of course not! Well..Maybe.. But still.

Arata: What do you wanna do now since you don't have practice today?

You: How about we do this? -She said as she then walked to Arata's side and kissed him on the lips passionately as they both closed their eyes, after the kiss, she held his hand and smiled happily-

Arata: Jeez...You sure love to surprise people, huh?

You: Of course I do~ Especially if its you! How about we go to the shop and we'll play a few matches? Did you bring your deck?

Arata: Of course I did~ I would bring it everyday.

You: Wait..Which build is it?

Arata: ...Rex..

You: Ugh! That deck.. But whatever, challenging matches are fun anyway, let's go! -She held Arata's hand as the two then went out to the card shop to play -In a few minutes they were playing Vanguard against each other as some of the other players were watching, Yoshiko and Hanamaru were there as well as they saw You and Arata fought- Maelstrom Reverse! Limit Break! Lock, Power +5000 and Critical +1!

Arata: Perfect guard. -After You's turn, it was Arata's turn- Final Turn.

You: Oh no..

Arata: Stride our Generation! Destruction Tyrant, Hellrex Maxima! Call Beamptero, Assaultrex, Gigarex, Coelamagnum! Maxima's skill, retire Coelamagnum and bind Squalrex and my front row +4000 power, Gigarex powers up by his own skill, Coelamagnum returns to the bottom of the deck, draw 1 and Gigarex Power +5000 and shuffle my deck. Call, Sonic Noa and another Beamptero! -He'd then reveal two cards in his hands- Bind, Squalrex and Dark Rex. Sonic Noa gets power +3000 and Gigarex gets power +3000.

Hanamaru: Y-You-san. Good luck.

You: I think I might actually need it..

Arata: Assaultrex, attacks your Vanguard! -You would intercept with her Tidal assault as Assaultrex was retired by Squalrex as Arata drew a card as Squalrex attacked the rear-guard as You no guarded it, then Squalrex was retired by another Squalrex as it attacked with Sonic Noa's boost as You guarded with a 10000 shield when her Vanguard is 13000 power based from the breakride, it was then Maxima attacked with a boost but You perfect guarded the attack, Arata and trigger checked a Draw trigger, a critical trigger and another Dark Rex, he then retired three of his rear-guards and activated Dark Rex's limit break and superior ride on top of Maxima and used Beamptero to power up his Vanguard as Gigarex also powered up from the retire of his own rear-guards as Arata then had Dark Rex attack Maelstrom but You used a 10000 shield to protect herself as she only have one card in her hand left, Arata twin drive a heal trigger and a Megarex as he powered up Gigarex and with boost from Sonic Noa, Gigarex attacked Maelstrom and You no guarded as she did not have enough shields, she took the 6th damage and lost-

You: So close! -She pouted as she crossed her arms and looked at Arata, he saw how cute You was as he then hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead- K-Kissing me is cheating...

Arata: But you didn't say that you didn't like it~ Anyway, let's send you back home. -You nodded as Arata and You left the shop as they said goodbye to everyone there, as You was then dropped off at home as she kissed Arata on the mouth and said goodbye as Arata then went home but as he was a few steps away from You's home, she ran out quickly and held his hand- Y-You-chan? What's up?

You: Come inside, no one is inside. I forgot that Mama is out with some friends while Papa is working. -As to what You said, Arata entered her home and went upstairs into her room, You would sit down on her bed as she asked Arata to sit next to her, he sat next to her as she would then lay her head on Arata's lap and look at him and placed her hands on his cheeks- I love you so much, Arata-kun.

Arata: -He blushed slightly as he smiled happily at her- I love you too, sweetie.

You: Kiss me. Please? -She sat up as she held Arata by his cheeks as they both closed their eyes and kissed, after they stopped kissing, You sat on Arata's lap and faced him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and french kissed him as Arata did the same, as they stopped kissing, You's face was blushing as she then lied down on her bed and looked at Arata as she unzipped her skirt, pulled it down slightly and lifted her shirt a little, exposing her white underwear and her belly button, Arata was on top of You as he kissed her lips then her neck as You started moaning softly as she spoke softly- A-Arata-kun... It feels great..

Arata: You-chan, here's a little secret.

You: Yeah..? -She looked at him with a smile on her face as she was blushing-

Arata: I'm into guys.

You: -Her eyes widened as she stood up from her seat and screamed in the middle of class- Ahhhh! Why did you break the momen- Um... -She looked around as everyone was staring at her-

Teacher: W-Watanabe, are you alright? I-I'm sorry if I broke the moment of "I do not like coffee" to "I like chocolate" instead.

You: -She put both of her hands and covered her face as she screamed quietly and spoke softly- Why did it have to end that way?

Teacher: W-Watanabe..?

You: A-Arata-kun, I blame you!

Arata: W-What happened? Chikako, what happened- -He looked to Chika's table and noticed that she was sleeping while drooling on the table- Oh...W-Well whatever I did, I am so sorry.

You: -She then felt bad for Arata and sat down- I-I'm sorry for blaming you for no reason..

Teacher: It's so hard to understand kids nowadays..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	15. Chapter 15:- My Big Sister

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 15:- My Big Sister

Opening: Hanaha Odori Reya Iroha ni Ho - Team

Ending: Naked Dive - SCREEN mode

-It was at the end of a school day as Shinji was on his way home from going to the supermarket to buy some groceries, as he got home, he opened the door and saw Maki was lying on the floor in the living room as she was watching "Musaigen no Phantom World" on the Television but she looked tired, as soon as she saw Shinji, she got up quickly and went up to him and helped him prepare dinner-

Shinji: Nee-chan, I forgot to ask.

Maki: Hm?

Shinji: How's Mom and Dad?

Maki: Mama's still the same and Papa is still doing his job as a politician.

Shinji: Bloody bastard.

Maki: Eh? You're still mad at him after what happened?

Shinji: He used you as his pawn for his job, he kicked me out of the house in the first place.

Maki: Aww~ There there~ -She said as she hugged Shinji and tried to pat his head but couldn't reach his head as she then gave up and rubbed his hands instead- Look on the bright side, Mama still loves you a lot.

Shinji: But still.. Are you sure you'll be okay being here and not at the hospital, helping out Mom?

Maki: She has over a few hundred nurses, I don't think a minus 1 would change anything.

Shinji: But you're the daughter of the head nurse..

Maki: I'll still be just a nurse, nothing else. Besides, when I'm here, I can relax more, have fun and be with my little brother. -She said as she fed him a cherry tomato and smiled, Shinji blushed slightly as he was eating the cherry tomato- Oh, I forgot to tell you that I met a few people when I was in Tokyo, I think they're celebrities now.

Shinji: Oh my god, did you meet Miley Cyrus or Britney Spears?

Maki: What? No! Not them!

Shinji: Jennifer Aniston? Matt Le Blanc?

Maki: It has nothing to do with the cast of Friends.

Shinji: Damn it, well who did you meet?

Maki: Kai Toshiki-san, Sendou Aichi-kun and a few others. There's also this guy who is kinda scary but I think he's name is Ibuki..Something. He gave a deck to me but for some reason, it changed into something different.

Shinji: What do you mean?

Maki: It was originally a Link Joker deck that was called "Deletors" then it became a Messiah deck instead.

Shinji: Messiah? But there are only 2 people in the world who has access to the Messiah deck, Ibuki Kouji and Tsukuyomi Shirabe, the 2 Star Gate Champions in Saitama and Akihabara.

Maki: I'm not a nerd for this sort of thing you dumb-dumb but I can't really test the deck that well so I was thinking of selling it.

Shinji: I would like to try it but I think I might get nightmares from something that looks like the Angels from Evangelion.

Maki: -She chuckled softly as she was setting up the table- That's why we told you to get in the robot, Shinji-kun.

Shinji: Ugh.. But uh you still got your other decks right?

Maki: Angel Feather and Kagero.

Shinji: One's Rescue and the other is uh...

Maki: Seal Dragon, yes. Seal Dragon. It was one of the only builds that I could play at ease and not follow all the nerds out there who love the instant win game.

Shinji: Ah, makes sense and what did Kousaka-san and Yazawa-san think of our performance?

Maki: Well...Nico was very interested in you, personally and likes how you sing and dance while Honoka..

Shinji: Kousaka-san?

Maki: She's in love with Arata-kun.

Shinji: I'm sorry?

Maki: Honoka loves everything about Arata-kun until she saw him kissing Riko-chan and she kinda became like a little girl, starting throwing a tantrum and stuff. But overall, you guys did very well and Honoka and Nico said that they might recommend one of you to be part of a band or an idol group.

Shinji: How come just one?

Maki: it's limitations because there are a lot of other competitors now. They'll let me know who they picked in a few weeks.

Shinji: I assumed it'll be Arata, he has talents as a singer and a dancer.

Maki: And he's very good looking too but don't worry, even if you don't get picked, it's not like you'll be alone~ -She said as she tried to cheer her brother up-

Shinji: How come the way you act around me is so different than the way you act around your friends?

Maki: What do you mean?

Shinji: Aren't you a tsundere?

Maki: I'm not a tsundere!

Shinji: Yes you are, I can see it too! You always go "Hmph!" or "I don't like you!" or even "You're an idiot!" but you mean the opposite.

Maki: Wha-?! -Her face would turn completely red as she was embarrassed by how much her brother understood her, she would then throw an adorable tantrum as she was hitting Shinji's back lightly- Y-You're such a tease! You're so mean! But you're the only one who understands me and protects me.. -She got teary slightly as she hugged him from the back as she remembered a few memories of her getting picked on by boys when she was in kindergarten as Shinji protected her and during middle school when a horrible fake rumor was spread around the school, saying that Maki was not a virgin and was called a whore in school, Shinji cleared up the rumor and explained to everyone in the whole school- Jeez...You act and look so mean and scary but you're so sweet.

Shinji: I'm not sweet, I'm just normal. Any brother would do that to his sister so that she wouldn't have to suffer.

Maki: But you were the one who had to suffer! Everyone picked on you when you defended me, the only one who had your back was Arata-kun! Your whole 3 years in Middle School was completely ruined because of me. I'm sorry, Shinji.

Shinji: Stupid. -He would turn and poke Maki's head softly- If my 3 years in Middle School was ruined then I would have killed myself by now, knowing that you're here with me and that I have Arata who had been sticking by my side for so long, shows something. Besides, you're the only person who I care for the most in the whole world because you're my irreplaceable older sister who always took care of me even when I was a child, we may argue often but that's how we get to understand each other and also, I do prefer your tsundere personality, seems cuter and more fun to tease with-?! -By surprise, Maki grabbed his cheeks and pulled him down to her as she kissed him right on the lips as she closed her eyes shut and their faces were completely red, after the kiss, Maki would let go quickly and turn away as she put her finger on her lips and glance over at Shinji-

Maki: J-Just so you know...T-T-That was my first kiss and I didn't do that because I love you! M-My body moved on its own and I was cold! Hmph!

Shinji: -He was sweating as he was panicking internally as he covered his mouth and his face was red- T-That was my first kiss, you know?!

Maki: It was? T-Then it can't be helped! Y-You took my first kiss and I took yours! -She crossed her arms and looked away as she smiled softly as she was blushing-

Shinji: I-I can see you smiling! I'm not called a "Giant" for nothing when I can see your expression from your back!

Maki: S-Shut up! It felt good because it was with someone I wanted to do it with-! -She quickly closed her mouth as her whole head became red, she then looked up at Shinji as was in shock- S-Shinji..?

Shinji: S-Someone you wanted to do i-i-it with?

Maki: N-No! I mean! I hate you, Shinji! Idiot, dummy, Stupid tall giant! Gosh, why do you have to be so cute and tall?! -She yelled as she walked to the bedroom and slammed the door shut-

Shinji: W-What? Eh?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	16. Chapter 16:- Older Girls

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 16:- Older girls

Opening: 月光シンフォニア - AKINO from bless4

Ending: Brave Shine - Aimer

-It was on a weekend as Shinji was walking around Tokyo while his sister was doing a small job of having her pictures taken, Shinji was passing by a small store that was selling croquettes which caught his attention, he then bought a few and ate one as he bought some for Maki as well after she was done with her with her job, as Shinji was walking by the street, he came across Dia who was out as well, she wore and fully white dress as she looked beautiful in Shinji's eyes, they both greeted each other as they saw each other, Shinji had worn his regular outdoor clothes with a vest and sneakers, he had a few hours left to spend until Maki was done, he then offered to carry Dia's bags and help her with her shopping as Dia would smile happily at Shinji as her cheeks were slightly red, the two went from store to store as they bought food and clothes and books. Shinji was holding 4-5 bags of stuff but he wasn't complaining as he offered to help his senior after all-

Dia: Shinji-kun, are you sure you're alright with carrying those bags?

Shinji: Not at all, I did offer to carry them for you and I still have an hour until I have to meet up with Nee-chan later.

Dia: Ah alright, if you say so but I'm so sorry that you have to carry so many things, my mother would normally do this but I was free so she asked me to do it while she cleans the house.

Shinji: Well, it seems like your mother really loves to spend her money, huh?

Dia: I guess, but our family isn't the most richest family but we're wealthy enough to spend for ourselves too. Oh hey, over here. Let's take a picture as a little memory since we don't get to hang out like this very often.

Shinji: I'm pretty sure this is our first time.. -He didn't really smile but gave a cool look as Dia took a selfie with him as she noticed how cool Shinji was, she blushed slightly and smiled- W-What? Was there something on my face?

Dia: No~ I just thought you looked cool here.

Shinji: Huh? I doubt it, I must've looked really bad since I never take my photos well.. -He bent down slightly as his face was next to Dia's as she showed the picture, as she noticed Shinji's face was next to hers, she quickly turn to the side as she blushed- W-What's wrong? Are you sick? Are you alright?

Dia: Y-Yes, I'm fine! Thank you for worrying, Shinji-kun!

Shinji: Oh? I always thought you were strict and mean but you're actually beautiful and cute when you smile like that.

Dia: E-Eh?! T-That's shameless! A-And I am not mean nor strict!

Shinji: That's not what Ruby-chan told me, she always said that you're giving her a hard time and whenever she's stressed out, it's because of you.

Dia: W-Well that's because... -Shinji then got close up to Dia's face as he patted her head lightly and looked into her eyes deeply- S-Shinji-kun...?

Shinji: Dia-chan-senpai, its wonderful to have a sibling who will always love you and be by your side, do not stress out Ruby-chan too much, she's a very good girl like you.

Dia: R-Right.. T-Thank you, Shinji-kun.. -She blushed as she held her hands together and looked down at her feet as she was nervous- Y-You're not dating anyone now are you?

Shinji: I can't say that I am nor am I not. It's complicated.

Dia: So you have a girlfriend?

Shinji: She's not really a girlfriend but we know each other well enough to understand how we think(Referring to Maki). Other than that, why? If you're looking for a boyfriend, I didn't think you'd be interested because I thought the Student Council is not allowed to be dating.

Dia: W-What?! Nonsense! All of the students and the council members are allowed to date anyone we like, I'm not sure for girls who are in love with girls but still! B-Besides, I already have someone on my mind.

Shinji: Is it Ruby-chan?

Dia: N-No! She's my little sister, I wouldn't have feelings for a person of the same sex!

Shinji: I apologize if I was being rude, it was just a joke but may I ask who is it that you're interested in? If its someone I know, I think I might be able to help.

Dia: Then come closer and I'll tell you. -Shinji moved his face closer to Dia as she would then quickly kiss him on the cheek as Shinji's eyes widened as he took a few steps back and was surprised as he also blushed while Dia looked at him as she placed a finger on her lips and blushed slightly while smiling at him- T-That was my first and it was also to thank you for helping me.

Shinji: So you're welcome? And the person you have your eyes on is... -He then pointed at himself as Dia then nodded- "What are you doing?" -Shinji heard someone ask that question as Shinji and Dia then turned to the side and saw Maki-

Dia: Eh?! M-M-Maki-san?!

Shinji: N-Nee-chan..

Maki: And who is this girl? -She approached Dia as she looked down at her with Maki's dead eyes which shows signs that she was angry-

Dia: I-I am Kurosawa Dia, the Student Council and Shinji-kun's friend and senior!

Maki: I see. Kurosawa-san, who in the right mind would kiss their younger student when they're the Student Council, the top head of the students and the most important one in the school?

Dia: T-That was uh..

Maki: A true reliable senior would not do such a shameless act in public and to her junior, knowing that if any one of the other student were to see you do what you just did to Shinji, it would mean your whole reputation as a Student Council gone in less than a day.

Dia: T-This is outside of school grounds! It's okay for me to act on my own will! -She started to talk back to Maki-

Maki: What? Though it is true that you may act as you will in public as you are not in school grounds but the whole town knows who you and Shinji are. They may have friends or relatives outside the town and are in the city, if they saw you two right here and right now, how would you explain to them? Tell them that you two are dating? Lying results in pain and suffering and when you're in pain, you suffer and regret for lying and when you lie even more, people will doubt you and will not trust you and you will be left alone. Do you want to die being all alone, Kurosawa-san?

Dia: N-No! But that was to thank him for helping me carry the bags!

Maki: Ah I see, it's a good thing that you're thanking him because Shinji is a gentleman but a kiss on the cheek is not something you do to thank someone. Kurosawa-san, you seem like a lady yes? If you are, why did you act so shameless to him? Is it because you're interested in him? Physically and mentally?

Dia: N-No of course not! It's just a gesture!

Maki: I'm a nurse who's learning to be a doctor so I understand how mentality works sometimes. You're physically interested in him are you not? How disgusting..

Dia: Eh? But I.. -Her ideal image of Nishikino Maki disappeared as she now knows that Maki was a tough person to respect as she understood more pain than Dia herself- I just wanted...

Maki: Thank him? You could've bought him ice cream or shake his hand instead of kissing him like a perverted girl who does it in public! -She started scolding as a few people walked by and stopped to listen and see what was going on, Shinji did not do anything as he knows he has no power to stop his sister from yelling when she's angry-

Dia: I-I'm sorry but it was just on impulse... My body started moving on its own..

Maki: When your body moves on its own due to an impulse, it means that you're sick or drunk with drugs and/or alcohol, were you doing anything illegal until you had to kiss him?

Dia: N-No! I was not...I just wanted to...Kiss..

Maki: I see. Kissing Shinji was the thing you wanted to do most, is it not? Well then let us ask him if he wanted it. Shinji, did you intend to kiss her back or anything? Please speak the truth.

Shinji: I'm sorry but the kiss was unexpected but I did not intend to do anything else after that but help her carry the bags to where she needed me to stop carrying them.

Maki: There's the truth, put those bags down Shinji. We are leaving.

Shinji: O-Of course. I'm sorry, Dia-chan-senpai. -He bowed to her as he put the bags down lightly and turned to his sister as she was walking away from Dia-

Dia: M-Maki-san! -She was in tears as she was afraid of her life that she had to argue with someone that tough-

Maki: -She looked back and gave Dia a death glare- Kurosawa-san, do not call me by my first name, do not ever call me that. -She quickly turn her head to the front and walked next to Shinji as the people in the area were whispering and were talking about the situation Dia, Maki and Shinji had-

Dia: I-I'm sorry Shinji-kun... It was my fault.

-Shinji and Maki got into a car as it was night time already, Maki would then look at Shinji as he seemed a bit worried and afraid, Maki would then place her hand on his as he looked at her, it was then they both moved forward a little and kissed each other on the lips as they closed their eyes, Maki would place her hand on Shinji's cheek as she smiled sweetly at him and blushed-

Maki: You didn't tell her we were together right?

Shinji: Nobody knows.

Maki: Good, I wouldn't want to hear people ranting about us being together.

Shinji: But we are together, right?

Maki: Yeah but I mean like if the public knew that a former School Idol who is a nurse right now is dating her little brother who is in High School, might be a bit weird for everyone.

Shinji: How do you think Mom and Dad would react to this.

Maki: Considering Mama, she'll be supportive, I'm not sure about Papa but I think he'll support us either way.

Shinji: Let's just hope that Dad is that generous and I think you were being mean to Dia-chan-senpai back there. I was just helping her out, you know?

Maki: I'm sorry, I know I was actually very rude but I was a little bit angry and jealous that I saw her kissing you.

Shinji: It was on the cheek, we did nothing else and here, croquettes. -Maki then smiled as she took one out from the bag and ate one- I'm telling you, she's not a bad person, she admires your work you know? She's one of your biggest fans but she does seem kinda..

Maki: Perverted?

Shinji: I was about to say horny but I guess its the same.

Maki: Horny bitch..

Shinji: Nee-chan! You didn't have to say that!

Maki: I-I'm sorry! Actually, it's just that I didn't like her. She looked very snobbish to me too, which irritated me.

Shinji: Snobbish?

Maki: Cocky, all-mighty, queen-like, spoiled brat and ms. know it all! A smartass!

Shinji: Yeah, you shouldn't say words like "Bitch" or "Smartass", doesn't make you look cute, makes you look scary.

Maki: What?! Well it was your decision to date me in the first place!

Shinji: You kissed me on a weekday after school and it was on the lips and it was our first time kissing too! As soon as I got into the bedroom, you were lying in the bed, waiting for me to say something until you asked "Let's go out, Mama and Papa wouldn't care!", which I thought you meant go out and eat together but you meant dating wise...

Maki: Of course I would mean dating! J-Jeez you're so dumb! Do you know how hard it is for a girl to ask a guy out?!

Shinji: I'm sorry but we're siblings, I think that's different.

Maki: I guess you're right.. But getting a harem behind my back is not something I'd approve!

Shinji: I swear, I won't cheat on you. Even if I could, I don't think I'd love anyone else more than I love you already.

Maki: Aw~ -She blushed as she awed as she then kissed his nose and started the car- Let's head home then. Oh! Let's-

Shinji: No! We are not showering together!

Maki: Damn it! -She then reversed the car and started driving out of the city to the town-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	17. Chapter 17:- Underage

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 17:- Underage

Opening: 月光シンフォニア - AKINO from bless4

Ending: This Game - Konomi Suzuki[Cover by Pellek]

-Shinji was asleep in bed as his alarm rang, he turned to the other side of the bed and turned it off as he noticed that Maki was sleeping in peace, as he saw her sleeping face, Shinji couldn't help but blush and hug her in his arms, as he was hugging her, Maki opened her eyes a little as she cuddle against his chest as she then slowly close her eyes and slept once more, Shinji was rubbing her head softly as he was slowly moving his fingers between her hair as he would kiss her forehead lightly and slowly get out of bed, he then grabbed a few clothes and underwear from the drawer as he then went to the bathroom to take a shower and to clean himself up, in a few minutes time after Shinji finished showering, he was dressing up for school while making breakfast, as Maki woke up, she would yawn as she was wearing an oversized shirt, as she was walking towards Shinji, she nearly fell as he held her up with one hand as he was worried that Maki was sick but she was just half-asleep-

Shinji: Jeez.. You slept too late last night.

Maki: Well...Watching Jurassic World on Blu-Ray was nice though.

Shinji: I'm sure it was, especially after drinking wine then getting drunk after that.

Maki: It's good! Drink with me sometime!

Shinji: No thanks and I'm still a minor so I can't drink until I'm 22.

Maki: I'm only 19 but I'm already drinking.

Shinji: I assume Yazawa-san taught you that?

Maki: Pretty much, yeah.

Shinji: Not surprised but yeah, I'll pass. I have class duty today so here. Simple breakfast. -He gave Maki a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon and toast-

Maki: A-Alright. You better eat well in school and don't get seduced by any girls there!

Shinji: I won't. Don't worry, I know who I'm in love with after all.

Maki: -She'd blush as she looked away and waved to him goodbye as Shinji then left for school-

-As Shinji arrived to school, he saw Arata with Riko together as they were holding hands, as everyone got into class, the student council Dia entered Arata and Shinji's class as she approached Shinji-

Dia: S-Shinji-kun! Meet me in the student council room now!

Shinji: But I have class duty now..

Dia: I will handle everything, just come with me! Please?

Shinji: -He then sigh softly as he scratched his head a little- Fine.. -He would then follow Dia to the council room, the two would then enter the room as they were alone- So what is it, Dia-chan-senpai?

Dia: I would just like to apologize for my behavior from the weekend and ask you one question.

Shinji: Alright?

Dia: Is Maki-san a brocon?

Shinji: What..?

Dia: M-My apologies! I didn't want to sound rude but I thought that since she came to me so angrily might because she was jealous.

Shinji: Well you're right on top of things..

Dia: I'm sorry?

Shinji: I mean no, she's not a brcon but just an overprotective sister. Nee-chan and I have been apart for nearly 8 years so we haven't gotten close together in a very long time so I guess it's safe to say that she was trying to be like an actual big sister.

Dia: Aw~ How sweet~ Well then, I guess that clears up the matters, thank you for your time Shinji-kun.

Shinji: Not at all. -He said as the two then left and headed to class, as hours passed and it was lunch time, Shinji was having lunch with the members of Aquors and Arata. Shinji was looking at Arata and Riko as they were feeding each other food and no one was bothered by the couple except Yoshiko and You-

Kanan: To think Arata is dense, huh?

Shinji: Tell me about it.

Kanan: I'm actually surprised you're not jealous of him, wouldn't it be normal for guys to get jealous of other guys when they are more popular?

Shinji: Well it depends for some people, I'm not that sensitive like him.

Kanan: But you don't have a girlfriend right? Why aren't you getting one? There are so many girls here who would love to go out with you! I'm sure Dia would be one of them.

Dia: -She'd spit out her drink and cough as her sister was patting her back softly- K-Kanan-san!

Kanan: You know it's true.

Dia: Do not be ridiculous! He already has a girlfriend.

Kanan: Ah? Eh? Wait, you do?! Who is she? How old is she? Someone from our school or we may know?

Shinji: She's not from the school here and you guys don't really know her.

Mari: Hahaha! Shinji-san is being secretive, who knows his girlfriend might actually be Dia!

Dia :Stop it! Do not upset him!

Mari: It's joke~

-Shinji would just eat his food quietly and listened to everyone talk, as time moved on, school was over and classes were over, Arata was in the music club room, practicing with the other members while Shinji skipped his club activities and went back home, as he was on his way home he saw a Takoyaki stand as he bought a few and brought it home to eat it, as he reached back to his apartment, he opened the door and placed the food on the table but couldn't find Maki so he checked the bedroom if she was there, he then went to the bathroom as knocked quietly then opened it and entered, he saw Maki's towel and extra clothes were in a small basket as it seemed like she was bathing as well, it was then he heard someone saying Shinji's name, he turned to his sister who was in the bathtub as he then heard her moaning from the inside-

Shinji: -He thought to himself- "Oh no, is she doing what I think she doing?" -A soft moan from Maki could be heard from the bathroom as she was saying his name as well- "Damn it, she really is doing the thing that I'm not suppose to hear or see or even learn at this age...Some nurse.." -He was blushing madly as he was scratching his head from hearing Maki moaning and saying his name in a soft tone, Shinji would then walk out of the changing room quickly and slowly and closed the door as he sighed in relief- Thank God that I have self control. -It was then he went to cook some food for dinner, he then went back to the changing room to call out his sister and tell her that the food was ready, after he knocked the door, he opened it and saw Maki naked but her front was covered by a large towel, she just looked at him as she was surprised but was not angry- I-I-I'm so sorry! -He then closed the door quickly and was breathing heavily from the shock of Maki being nude-

Maki: -She wrapped her body with the towel as she opened the door a little and peeked out at him as her face was completely red- Y-You didn't see anything did you?

Shinji: No! Of course not! I saw nothing!

Maki: Really? You better not be lying to me.

Shinji: I only saw... A little bit of your cleavage but nothing else!

Maki: S-Stupid...Dummy..Pervert! -She shut the door as she leaned on it and smiled as her face was completely red, she then changed, after she changed, she went out to have dinner with her brother, she then looked at her brother and saw that he was being nervous while eating- W-What's wrong? You didn't actually see me naked and we're siblings, I think it's okay though.

Shinji: Y-Yeah.. I guess so. -He coughed softly as he covered his mouth and cleared his throat, he then changed the subject- So you were in the bathroom and you uh...Said my name?

Maki: What are-! -She then blushed madly as she then got up from her seat and went to the couch, grabbed the pillows and tossed them at Shinji as her face was as red as a tomato- Y-You heard me?! You saw me, didn't you?! Y-You're such a pervert! Stupid little brother! Gosh, why did you have to hear that?!

Shinji: -He was covering his mouth with his hand as he was obviously grinning at her as he was blushing a little- I just thought it was a nice gesture of you to do it with my name is all. -He said as he teased her-

Maki: -She'd get embarrassed as she then grabbed the pillow, put it on her face and screamed loudly- W-Why did you have to hear me?! Why?! Gosh, this is so embarrassing!

Shinji: -He chuckled as he was eating his food- Hehe, you're so cute when you're embarrassed.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	18. Chapter 18:- Summer

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 18:- Summer

Opening: 月光シンフォニア - AKINO from bless4

Ending: Re Re - Asian Kung Fu Generation[Cover by Pellek]

-It was summer vacation as everyone were at a beach house that is owned by Maki and Shinji's parents. Maki, Shinji and Arata were sharing a room while the other girls were sleeping in the next room. As the Idol club members were changing into their practice outfits, they went to practice in the beach as Arata, Shinji and Maki were inside the house, trying to write a song for the music club-

Maki: Arata-kun, you're not gonna help the girls outside?

Arata: I can't even if I wanted to. I have to finish this music project and Riko-chan will get distracted if I went out and say hi.

Maki: Makes sense.

Arata: Oh and how are you and Dia-senpai?

Maki: What? What do you mean?

Arata: She told me you two got into a fight and she felt really bad and she wanted to apologize to you but you keep ignoring her.

Maki: Well. I just don't like her.

Arata: Ouch, harsh.

Maki: Well it's the truth, I will ignore people whoever I dislike, besides I have to take care of my brot- -She stopped talking as Shinji's head was on Maki's lap as he was sleeping soundly, Maki would then chuckle softly as she blushed and rubbed his head softly- A-Anyway, I don't like her, maybe I'll listen to her and accept her apology but I still won't like her overall.

Arata: Well alright, because she's your biggest fan and she just wants your forgiveness, I don't think she would mind you hating her just as long as you know she exists.

Maki: Oh. She's one of those fans?

Arata: The overall hardcore type, yeah. Anyways, still keeping the situation of you two being together a secret?

Maki: Please? I don't want to make it a big deal and if everyone knows, he's gonna get into a lot of problems in school and my job will certainly ruin me.

Arata: Then why get together?

Maki: Because no one else understood me better than him and I understand him better than anyone else and also, I miss him.

Arata: You miss him?

Maki: I haven't seen him in 8 years and to see him grow up into a handsome young gentleman really makes me happy and to be his girlfriend and sister is the best thing there is in my life and I'm also surprise on how well you're taking this, normally people would find this gross or weird.

Arata: I do think the mix is a bit odd but who am I to judge? Your life is not mine to control, that includes Shinji-kun. Besides, I do find you two rather cute like this, because the bond from siblings are stronger than a couple's, put them both together and they become inseparable, which is why I support you two. You guys look cute together too.

Maki: Really? Thank you, Arata-kun. I guess I understand why Riko-san and You-san are in love with you.

Arata: Hehehe~ -He blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head as the two then continued to write a song, as they were writing the song, Arata and Maki came to realize they wrote more then amount needed, Arata then felt a presence of someone sneaking towards him from behind, he then quickly turned and grabbed that person as the person he grabbed was Riko. Arata kissed her cheek and tickled her as Riko laughed cutely and innocently as she tries to get out of Arata's grip, after Arata stopped, Riko looked back at Arata and kissed his cheek softly and smiled happily with a blush-

Maki: Wow, I'm surprise you two can kiss so casually.

Riko: T-That's because I...

Maki: Is he a good kisser?

Riko: Very. Very very good, but is also because I love getting attention from him! He gives me so much attention even when he's busy! He's such a gentleman, he won't say no, he's gentle, kind, sweet, heartwarming, handsome, cute, funny and he doesn't seem like the type that gets angry easily too.

You: But he does get angry too, you know?

Riko: Eh? What do you mean?

You: Let's say one of us were to get into an argument and we started fighting by beating each other up, he'd get really angry that he'll scold us and lecture us like an old man.

Arata: H-Hey!

You: You know it's true!

Arata: Yeah alright..

Riko: You done with your songs?

Arata: Yeah, I'll test it tomorrow when Shinji-kun's awake and is more active, you guys done with your training?

You: If only Dia-san wasn't trying to kill us..

Dia: I see, then let us train even more until you two can relax tomorrow! -She appeared behind You as she dragged You and Riko out and bowed down to Arata and Maki and apologized to them for disturbing them-

Riko: A-Arata!

Arata: Don't worry, I'll check you in a minute or so after I prepare dinner with Maki-san.

Riko: O-Okay then.. -She then left with Dia and You as she waved goodbye to Arata and looked depressed a little-

Maki: I think Riko-san is obsessive.

Arata: What? Don't be ridiculous!

Maki: I mean come on, look at her. She always wants to be by your side, she doesn't want to leave you, she wants to hold your hands and stuff and wants to see your face every single day! I think that's obsessive.

Arata: Obsessive would mean you because you got so jealous of Dia-senpai for kissing Shinji-kun until you made a scene in public and yelled.

Maki: T-That is! Well uh...Okay fine, you win.

Arata: Now that we're free, let's go do some grocery shopping and I'll put Shinji-kun on the couch then we'll go out to get some stuff.

Maki: Sure, but if anyone asks if we're dating, I'll thump you.

Arata:... Sure! After we're done preparing the food, if there's still time, we'll have a match or two, if not we can do that later. You did bring your deck right?

Maki: Yeah, of course I brought it since Shinji wanted me to bring it since he brought his too.

Arata: Have you even beaten his deck?

Maki: Once with Crossorogin's critical. -The two were talking as they left the condo and went out to buy groceries together, as the two were getting food from the supermarket, some people mistook them for a couple, the two were not bothered by the attention of others, as they returned home and opened the door to the condo, they saw Riko and Shinji waiting at the entrance of the door inside, Shinji was half-asleep while Riko had her arms crossed and was pouting at Arata- Oh no, what happened this time?

Riko: You said you'd come and check up on me.

Arata: While you were still in practice, which you should be or Dia-senpai will get mad, I'll check on you after I prepare dinner with Maki-san.

Riko: Oh! If you say so then. -She then turned around and walked back to Dia and the others to practice outside-

Maki: I'm surprised you can get through her quickly.

Arata: That's because she knows I won't break promises though that just now was not a promise.

Maki: But you'll still check on her right?

Arata: Yeah, it relaxes me to see her dancing and singing with her friends. It tells me that she's safe.

Maki: Ah, I can relate whenever Shinji is tired, I'd feel the same way. I'm sorry but could you prepare dinner for a moment? I'll put this baby to sleep on the couch for a moment.

Arata: Well alright but you better control yourself so that you two won't make out in here and if someone that isn't me, saw you two kissing, y'all gonna die.

Maki: I-I'll try to control my self you dummy.

Arata: Good for you. -He said as he went to the kitchen to prepare the food while Maki held Shinji's hand as he followed her to where she was bringing him, Maki would then have him sit down on the couch as he then dozes off as Maki smiled happily and blushed slightly as she rubbed his head softly and headed to the back to help Arata, as soon as Maki got to the kitchen, she saw Arata was halfway through the cooking as he was making lasagna and spaghetti while he was singing the song "Redo" from Re:Zero while cooking, Maki then went to grab some plates and forks, spoons and knives and prepared the dishes to set up the table, as the lasagna was being baked while Maki was reading a book to wait for it to be done, Arata went out of the kitchen and to the courtyard and saw the girls were practicing their dance. Arata sat down on a chair and watched them, as Riko was practicing with Chika, she noticed Arata and smiled happily as she continued her practice at ease, in a minute the girl's practice was over as a lot of them fell to the floor and sat down while breathing heavily and were completely exhausted but Riko was still energetic as she then walked up to Arata with a smile and kissed him on the nose softly and sat on his lap as Arata held her hands-

Chika: I am exhausted! I WANNA TAKE A BATH!

Kanan: Me too!

Mari: I wanna eat and have some ice tea.

Hanamaru: I-I want some tea too, zura.

Yoshiko: T-The all mighty angel does not-...Ara-kun, help me..

Arata; R-Right! Hold on! -He then got up and placed Riko on his seat as he walked over to Yoshiko and princess carried her inside- Let's go Riko-chan.

Riko: Okay.

Ruby: Bath..

Dia: I'm a bit hungry too..

You: I wish I could go out and swim.. -She said softly as she looked back at the ocean behind her and then turn around and walked inside the condo as everyone started eating their food while Shinji was partially awake but was eating slowly, after everyone was done eating, all of the girls went to the outdoor bath while the guys cleaned up the dishes, after the boys cleaned up, they were in the living room playing cards-

Riko: Nishikino-san!

Maki: Hmm? What is it?

Riko: You love your brother right?

Maki: -She'd blush madly as her eyes widened as she then looked at Riko- H-He's my brother, of course I'd love him! W-Why wouldn't I care for him?

Riko: Well he doesn't have a girlfriend so I thought he'd be interested in one and I thought you might know what type of girl he's interested. I asked Arata but he said that Shinji-san's type is rather complex.

Maki: Arata-kun wasn't wrong. Shinji's type specifically goes to mature older women. -Dia was listening from a distance-

Riko: Mature older women? Like...You?

Maki: Me? I don't know if I can be categorized as mature to him. I am older than him but that doesn't mean that I'm more mature than him.

Chika: But you look so beautiful! You're gorgeous and your body is WOW! I'm jealous that Shin-kun has such a beautiful older sister!

Maki: I'm not that great of a sister to be honest, we were separated for 8 years and during those 8 years I did not contact him until now. Though were we close when we were very young but those are just memories.

Riko: -She patted Maki's back softly- Maki-san? It's okay, I'm sure Shinji-san would understand your feelings and still love you as his older sister.

Maki: Heh, you guys are sweet. -In awhile after the girls were done bathing, the guys had a few snacks prepared on the table as they were talking-

Arata: Hey! Welcome back!

Riko: What are you two up to?

Shinji: We were bored so were playing Truth or Dare and we wanted to try the Pocky game but two guys doing it might not be a good idea..

Chika: Pocky game! No girl on girl or guy on guy! We'll pick by random numbers!

Shinji: Oh god.

Arata: How do we decide who's gonna eat the pocky with who?

Chika: I have straws! Whoever the two people get red must eat a whole pocky together and have their lips touch each other!

Arata: I...Uh...

Chika: Come on! It'll be fun! -She then grab the large number of straws and held them upside down, everyone took one as Ruby and Arata both had the red straw- Oh crap..R-Riko-chan?

Riko: I don't know why I deserve this.

-Arata would then put a pocky stick in his mouth and got close to Ruby, her face was completely red as she hesitate to put her lips on the other end as Riko was watching, Ruby then shook her head and lost as she didn't want to do it, Chika would then close her eyes shut and point at a random person to take over Ruby's place, she then stopped and pointed at Mari. Riko was pouting as her arms was crossed, Mari looked at Arata lewdly as she bit the other end of the pocky stick as the both started chewing and their faces were moving closer to each other, Arata and Mari did not seem nervous as their faces were close, it was then Mari bit the end of the stick and kissed Arata on the lips, everyone was in shock and so was Arata, after the kiss, Mari would smile happily as she licked her lips and laughed-

Mari: That is how the French play this game~

Riko & You: M-a-r-i-san... -The two were cracking their knuckles as they looked at Mari furiously-

Mari: I-It's a joke!

-By random choice, Shinji and Kanan were chosen, they two played halfway but Kanan was too embarrassed to eat the pocky stick too close to a man as Shinji ate the rest of the stick that Kanan did not finish, another play came in when the chosen two were Shinji and Maki, the two looked at each other as they were blushing but Maki was being aggressive as she put the pocky stick in her mouth as her face was completely red while she moved forward to Shinji, everyone was squealing while Dia and Arata watched the two and found it a bit weird but was not entirely bothered by it. Shinji and Maki were biting through the stick quickly until their lips were connected and they kissed for a second as everyone squealed and was surprised by what they saw, Dia was not amused by the sight as she was slightly jealous while Arata felt a bit awkward of the situation, Shinji looked away as he covered his mouth with his hand and was blushing madly while Maki was also doing the same thing as what Shinji is doing. You was holding a pocky stick as her cheeks were red, she was glancing over at Arata as she was holding the stick but she just kept quiet and ate the stick as Yoshiko did the same and just kept quiet, in an hour or so, the girls were asleep as Shinji and Maki were sleeping together while the other girls were in the next room sleeping. Arata was on balcony as he was looking out at the moon and ocean as the wind blew through his hair, by surprise You hugged Arata from behind as he looked back to see who it was as You smiled at him happily-

Arata: Can't sleep?

You: No, you?

Arata: Too tired to sleep so I'm awake.

You: -She chuckled softly to Arata's joke as she then looked at him- A-Arata-kun?

Arata: Yes?

You: I uh..Nothing..

Arata: Hmm? What's wrong? Is it about the pocky game?

You: Sort of.. I kinda wished I could've done it with you..

Arata: -His cheeks turn red slightly as he giggled a little- Hehe, is that so? Well it's too bad that we didn't or it would have been fun, huh?

You: Very.. But can I ask for a favor?

Arata: Sure, what is it?

You: My birthday will be coming soon and I don't want any big gifts or anything fancy but I just want something simple.

Arata: Something simple? A puppy?

You: N-No! A...uh...Kiss on the lips?

Arata: Eh? A-A kiss on the lips?

You: You already know that I like you and Riko-chan knows it too even though you two are dating but I want my first kiss to be from the first person I fell in love with. -She looked at up Arata as her eyes were watery and they looked like they were glowing from the moonlight-

Arata:...Alright..But keep this a secret, no one must ever know about this, okay?

You: A sailor's promise! Yosoro! -She saluted and spoke softly as Arata got down to her face as he was slightly nervous, he'd then kiss her lips softly, after the kiss, You's face was completely red as she was sweating a little from being nervous, she placed a finger on her lips as she was smiling as well- My first kiss with Arata-kun...It feels nice.

Arata: Good to know that you're happy then. Now go to sleep, you gotta wake up early for breakfast tomorrow and I assume Chikako would want you to swim with her in the beach.

You:... Well alright then, Good night, Arata-kun~ -She said as she went inside and went to her room to sleep-

Arata: -He'd look at his hands as tears was dripping onto his palms as he realized he was crying a little- Eh? ...What the hell is wrong with me..?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	19. Chapter 19:- Mentality

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 19:- Mentality

Opening: 月光シンフォニア - AKINO from bless4

Ending: Zoetrope - Yannagi Nagi[Cover by Pellek]

-It was early morning around 6am as everyone was asleep while Arata was awake, he was drinking a cup of coffee while reading a book in the kitchen as he was wearing his black and white tracksuit, he also had his headphones on as he was listening to the song "Re Re", his remake version, in a few minutes after he was done with his drink, he cleaned up and went to the courtyard and stretched his body as he then went to the trees that were at the sides of the beach, as he got to the trees. He started sparing with the trees by kicking and punching the trees. A few hours had passed as everyone was awake but Arata was still sparing at the trees, as Riko was awake, she was wondering where Arata was but it was then the ground shook for a moment which surprised everyone as they all went to the back to see what happened, Riko was in shock as she covered her mouth with her hands as most of everyone was in deep shock when they saw a tree had fallen and the center of the tree was destroyed but it did not look like it was cut down but was smashed instead, Arata looked to the side and saw everyone looking at him, he was sweating tremendously as his fists were bleeding as it also had scars, he then turned away from the group and walked into the forest ahead of him-

Riko: A...Arata! -She started running down the stairs as she was in panic to chase after Arata but she was stopped by Maki as Maki grabbed Riko by the shoulder and shook her head-

Maki: Let him be. He has to be alone for now, he'll come back to find us later.

Riko: But he's obviously hurt! No such person would have the strength to take down a whole tree like that!

Shinji: It actually is possible if you were to continuously hit its pressure point for hours without stopping, it seems pretty obvious that he did that for 2-3 hours and did not stop so he may have a few broken bones and is likely that he has been bleeding for quite sometime now after breaking that tree down.

Riko: Then we should go after him and help him! -She was struggling to get out of Maki's grip as Maki would then slap Riko on the face strongly grabbed her by the shoulders and glared at her-

Maki: Stop it now, Riko-san! Control yourself or you may end up dead!

Riko: Eh...? Dead?

Maki: Yes! Dead! If you got out there into the forest, who knows what might happen to you, Arata-kun has a chance in defending himself but what if you went there to find him but couldn't find him and then you get lost and never return back?! How do you think Arata-kun and everyone here would feel?! What will your parents think if you went missing inside a forest?! You need self control Riko-san! Your love for Arata-kun is no longer love but an obsession instead! This mentally can only bring you suffering if you don't let him go and let him be by himself for a few hours or days!

Riko: W-What are you even saying? Of course I love him! I-I'm not obsessed!

Maki: Yes! You are! Look, I understand that you love him very very much but you need to give him some space! A regular teenager does not have the patience to be with someone who is needy and obsessive!

Riko: How do you know he needs space..?

Maki: I went to check up on Arata-kun when you left for that piano recital. I'm sure You-san and Chika-san knows about this.

Riko: Knows about what? What are you two not telling me about him?

You: To sum up to what Maki-san said.. Arata-kun's mind is very delicate and sensitive when it comes to romance. Though he acts normal around us, on the inside, he's having a sort of anxiety attack due to the pressure around him. This has been going on since he was a kid, when he gets the anxiety attack, he tends to keep it to himself, be quiet and more subtle and less energetic and he also tends to abuse his body by exercising when he's extremely stressed out.

Riko: So...It was my fault to begin with?

Chika: R-Riko-chan! It's not your fault, it's just that Aratanya was traumatized when he was a child so he still carries the scar of his childhood within him.

Yoshiko: Traumatized when he was a child?

You: I'm not sure if I should tell you guys but I think it's okay as long as you don't tell him that I told you all that Arata-kun would always get physically abused by his father when he was 4 years old until he was 13. He's now 17 years old, he left his home and is still troubled by it even after his mother divorcing his dad. -The seniors and juniors were in shock as they gasped-

Chika: Riko-chan, you need to understand that 80% of what you see from Aratanya's smile is actually just a mask.

Riko: A mask?

Chika: He may seem very happy and energetic but deep down inside, he's always worried about something, I don't know what exactly but he is always stresed out, which is another reason why he always wakes up really early and tries to sleep early or he just can't sleep.

Riko: So...My relationship with him is making his life worse..?

Maki: No, he loves you very much and cares for you but he also worries about you. -You then entered and went to the kitchen-

Riko: Then I'll personally find him myself and end this relationship with him, once and for all if that will make him feel better!

Shinji: That's not what we're trying to say, Sakurauchi. We're just telling you to lay off from the hugs and kisses for a day or two, that way he can calm down a little and stop worrying what might happen to you. The day you got bullied by the seniors, did you know Arata heard your shout all the way from the music room? He ran to find you and the guys including myself helped him, he was under the pressure of his social life and yours too. He didn't want you to suffer as bad as he did, which is why he is worried about you and I don't think breaking up with him will be the best option here. He would still worry about you because he loves you and he'll go under deep depression if you break up with him.

Riko: But I do not want him to suffer anymore..

You: He would suffer a lot less if you weren't here.

Riko: Eh? What do you mean- -You's eyes were completely blank as she swung a steel ladle at Riko but before it could hit Riko's head, Arata appeared in front as he grabbed the ladle- A-Arata..?

Arata: You-chan, what do you think you're doing?

You: Just doing what was meant to be done over a few months ago. Exterminating the pest, why?

Arata: By killing her in front of everyone?

You: Yes, that way they will all understand your pain.

Arata: You-chan, you're so foolish and blind.

You: Huh? What do you mean? -She pulled away from Arata as she was holding onto the ladle tightly while everyone else took a few steps back and was afraid of You-

Arata: I was never stressed out by Riko-chan though my trauma from my childhood still haunts me. I am having an anxiety attack because of you.

You: What? I don't understand.

Arata: What you were about to do to Riko-chan was the reason why I'm stressed out, it's because I knew you had then intention to kill. It was similar to my father's anger.

You: But I just wanted to make you happy!

Arata: I am happy. Being friends with you and being with everyone here makes me really happy but it irritates me to see you wanting to get rid of my girlfriend just because you're jealous. I know Riko-chan took a lot attention from Chika-chan and me, thus leaving you out in a lot of things but that doesn't mean that we forgot about you. I like you, You-chan. I really really do but if you continue down this road and try to kill your friend then I wouldn't want to talk to you and I don't think anyone would want to talk to you either, you'd be all alone if you continue this path and kill someone because you're angry.

You; -She'd drop the ladle as she looked down at her feet as she was sniffling, she was crying as she was rubbing her eyes with her hands- I-I'm sorry but my emotions got to me..

Arata: Aww~ Now there's the You-chan that I always wanted to see! Not when you're sad and crying of course but when you're not having that murderous intent. I'd hug ya but my hands are dirty.

Riko: -She then approach You and hugged her as she patted her head and rubbed her back softly- I'm sorry for taking away Chika-chan, though it was her fault for not paying much attention to you.

Chika: Eh?!

Arata: Oh! And also, why did you tell them that I had to check up on you, Maki-san?!

Maki: I didn't think it was a secret.

Shinji: Yes it was.

Maki; Then you should've stopped me, you dummy!

Shinji: I tried to but you already said too much and I was too tired to speak out to you.

Arata: Oh god.. -He then face palmed and smiled as he looked at everyone trying to comfort You- Okay, I need to take a shower. -He then went inside the condo to take a shower-

Chika: Alright everyone! Let's play in the beach! -All the girls cheered happily as they all went to play while Shinji and Maki were watching them from a distance as they were talking to each other, Arata was in the outdoor bath as he was relaxing himself until someone opened the door to the bath as Arata saw that it was You who was wrapped in a towel-

You: A-Arata-kun?

Arata: Hey, You-chan. Hold the phone..You-chan? Why are you here?! I'm trying to bathe here! Hey! cover yourself up! Oh wait you are, wait no! I can't look! -He then took the table that was on his shoulder and covered his face- Wow.. This towel smells really nice. -As soon as he pulled the towel away, he then noticed that You was sitting on his lap- Wha-?! What are you doing here, You-chan?!

You: I'm apologizing and I am thanking you for making me realize that I have such good people around me.

Arata: So you're sitting on my lap, in the bath just to thank me and to apologize to me?

You: Pretty much. You're not stressed out by this are you?

Arata: A little bit but I think I'm fine.

You: I hope you know I'm not using my towel anymore.

Arata: What?! Dude, we're underage and this is illegal!

You: You and I have self control over this sort of thing, besides, I really wanted to thank you but I couldn't think of any other way so I thought bathing with you might be a good idea.

Arata: I'm pretty sure a kiss or a hug might be better but Riko-chan might kill me if she found out we kissed.

You: You're cheating on her~

Arata: I am not, it is because of you, you brought me into this!

You: Okay, I guess I sorta did but I'm in love with you! You can't let a girl keep her desires all to herself! It's bad!

Arata: I know.. I'm sorry for making you feel bad. -By surprise, You turned to him and kissed him on the lips as she pressed her breasts on his chest as she was naked, her eyes was closed as she french kissed Arata as she wrapped her arms around his neck, after the kiss, You moved back slowly as their saliva was visible and was connected to their lips as the two were breathing heavily-

You: I love you so much, Arata-kun but it hurts me to see you dating Riko-chan.

Arata: But I..

You: Shush. No talking. Just love.. -She said as she continued kissing Arata passionately as he did not stop her nor did he want to stop her-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Director: Netorare begins now?!

Assistant Director: Yes, it begins now.

Director: Kids! Y'all shouldn't be reading! Too lewd for y'all!


	20. Chapter 20:- Calling One Out, Aye Aye!

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 20:- Calling one out, Aye Aye!

Opening: Hana Fubuki - Wolpis Kater

Ending: Overnight Appointment - Hello Sleepwalkers[Cover by Pellek]

-It was on a weekday night during summer vacation as everyone went back home from staying over at Maki and Shinji's beach house. Arata was in his apartment as he was peacefully reading a book while he had tea, his phone then vibrated as he received a message, he grabbed his phone and looked at the message as it was a picture message sent from You, as he looked at the picture, Arata's face turned completely red as it was a picture of You showing her bra, soon then he received another message from You with her without the bra, thus exposing her chest to him, Arata was blushing madly as he replied back to her to stop but You then replied back to him and said that she loved him, it was then Arata stopped as he got a little bit depressed as he realized that he was cheating on Riko, he then heard someone ring the doorbell, he went to the door and opened and saw Yoshiko in her pajamas as she was holding a hugging pillow as she was in tears and was sniffling-

Arata: Nightmare?

Yoshiko: Yes.. Can I..?

Arata: Yeah sure, but is your parents alright with you sleeping over?

Yoshiko: It's just next door, I don't think they would mind and they trust you anyway..

Arata: -He then patted her head softly and let her in the apartment- Need something to drink or eat?

Yoshiko: I-I think I'm good, thank you.

Arata: You can sleep on the bed tonight, I will be sleeping late.

Yoshiko: C-Can I rest on the couch with you..?

Arata: I...Uh..Sure. -As Arata sat on the couch and continued reading his book, Yoshiko was laying her head on his lap as she was hugging onto her pillow, she was slowly falling back to sleep during that moment, Arata then received a message from Riko as she was asking if he was alright, Arata replied to her that he was alright and Yoshiko was staying over at his place, Riko was a bit surprised but relieved that Arata was alright. -In a few hours later, Arata was getting sleepy as then carried Yoshiko and brought her to his bed and let her sleep on his bed as he covered her with a blanket, he then went to the couch and slept for the night. As morning came by, someone knocked on the door and the doorbell, Arata woke up slowly as he turned and fell off the couch as he then walked to the door as he was yawning, he then opened the door to see who it was as the person at the door was You- Y-You-chan?

You: Ohayosoro~! -She said as she then saluted at him with a smile- It seems that you just woke up, huh?

Arata; Yeah, pretty much. What brings you here?

You: I came to hang out. I-Is that alright with you?

Arata: Yeah sure, come on in, I'll make you some drinks and I'll go and change.

You: A-Actually! You don't have to change.

Arata: What? Why?

You: You look cuter with what you're wearing now.. -She said as she entered the apartment while blushing-

Arata: Eh? -He blushed a little as well- Shorts and a tank top. Really?

You: Something a fit person would wear, which is why its cute on you and I think its kind of...Sexy.

Arata: Jeez.. You're so bad but we better keep it down with the flirting, I don't wanna wake up Yoshiko-chan.

You: Eh? She's here? I thought she lives next door?

Arata: Yeah but she's stayed over last night because she had a nightmare so I let her sleep in my bed.

You: You two slept together?!

Arata: I slept on the couch, she was on my bed.

You: Your bed is a queen sized bed right? Are you sure you didn't sleep with her?

Arata: I'm sure I didn't because if I did, I would not have answered the door.

You: I guess you're right. -Yoshiko then came out of the bedroom as she was holding onto her hugging pillow, she then waved goodbye to Arata and did not notice You, she walked out of the apartment and went back to her own apartment- Heavy sleeper?

Arata: Yeah, she's one of those. By the way, what's with the picture you sent last night? You know I'm not really into this sort of thing, right?

You: I wanted to see your reaction when you're turned on~ Did I do a mistake? Are you not into boobs? How about my butt?

Arata: Neither! Just don't! We're not at the age where we should do it!

You: -She pouted as she crossed her arms- Jeez, it's okay to break the law a little! It's our personal life! Besides, I know for a fact that you're a little bit interested in my physical body! That includes your curiosity for Riko-chan's too!

Arata: N-No! I am not a perverted person!

You: Oh? Is that so? Well in Science class, I heard that a male would always get an erection in the morning when he wakes up or before he wakes up, which is to avoid extinction of mankind itself. I You-chan am not dumb when it comes to these sort of things! -She said as she quickly grabbed Arata and pulled him to the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed as she was sitting on top of his body- You see? You're not fighting back nor are you asking me to stop, you just backed down! You want it~ I can see it in your eyes too! I know you since we were kids, when you want something, you keep quiet and back down but when you do not want it, you speak more often!

Arata: That's because I just...You know..This morning thing is an impulse and is purely instinct and science based.

You: Then how about we continue from where we left off from the public bath in the beach house?

Arata: We only kissed! Nothing more!

You: Which is why I said we continue even further to where we were suppose to finish~ -She said as she then got down to his face and started french kissing Arata as she had her hands on his cheeks and she was moaning as she was kissing him passionately, Arata would then grab her by the shoulder and turn around as he then pinned her on the bed instead- Oh! Arata-kun~? You're so aggressive~ Ah! A-Arata-kun... -She was moaning loudly and lewdly as he was kissing her on the neck and slowly down to her body, Arata's natural male instincts kicked in as You turned him on slightly, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt as she was kissing him. As the two were in the bedroom, Arata's phone in the living room was vibrating as Riko was calling him, when the call was cut off, she wondered why he didn't answer it as she then left her home and went over to his apartment- A-Arata-kun..?

Arata: Yeah?

You: Do you love me? -Arata then kissed her lips softly as he nodded with a blush on his face- Then will you be my first and I will be your first?

Arata: Eh? Your first? I-I can't...I need self control...

You: Oh come on! We are already a few steps ahead of Riko-chan, with the kissing, groping and slight nudity. A little more won't hurt right?

Arata: M-Maybe not now... I need to think about this because I love Riko-chan! She's the first girl I've dated and she's so caring like you.. God..Why am I in a situation like this?!

You: We have 3 options, Arata-kun.

Arata: Which are?

You: 1. You do it behind her back. 2. You break up with one of us or the two of us will discuss this matter with her and let her decide if she's okay with a boyfriend having 2 girlfriends.

Arata: I don't know... I need to discuss this with Riko-chan for now. I do not want to regret this for the rest of my life. I mean I love her so much but I do not want to ruin this relationship just because of my sexual desires. I'm sorry You-chan but I do not think we should be together like this.

You: Eh..? Then...You're saying..

Arata: Yeah. I'm so so sorry but I think we should just be friends. I can't do this to Riko-chan, she doesn't deserve this sort of punishment where her boyfriend was about to have sex with another girl and is dating another girl behind her back. I'm sorry but I need to tell her the truth or I'll just kill myself.

You: I see. Well then. I'll see you some other time then. -She got up from bed as she buttoned up her shirt and walked out of the apartment, as she opened the door, she saw Riko as Riko was about to knock, when Riko was about to say hello to You, Riko noticed You's eyes were completely red and she was crying, You did not say a word to Riko as she quickly walked away from Riko-

Arata: R-Riko-chan..

Riko: A-Arata? What happened to You-chan and why was she crying?

Arata: W-We uh...We need to talk. Come on in. -Riko was slightly worried as she then entered the apartment as she got nervous, she would then sit down on the couch and listened- I just wanted to say that I am really really sorry! -He got down to his knees as he apologized to Riko-

Riko: S-Sorry for what?

Arata: For the past 3 days, I have been secretly dating You-chan behind your back.

Riko: H-How did it start..?

Arata: She came onto me while I was taking a bath in the outdoor bath in the beach house when you and the others were playing in the beach.

Riko: Then when she cried..?

Arata: I...Uh...Broke up with her because I did not..W-Want to be in two relationships at once and be in love with only one.

Riko: I hate you.

Arata: Eh?

Riko: Is what you thought I'd say? Jeez.. You're so cute and honest, you're like a little boy, but it's okay. -She said with a smile as she hugged Arata tightly in his arms as he was getting teary- I was a little bit angry when you said you were cheating behind my back but you broke up with You-chan because you love me is the one thing I cannot forget. since she came onto you while you were bathing, I assume she tried sexual acts on you?

Arata: Yes..

Riko: Aww~ Poor baby~ -She said as she chuckled softly and rubbed his head as she was hugging him- I've read books, seen a lot of drama shows to see a terrible man cheating on his girlfriend and does not tell the truth and does not break up with one of them. Men like them are disgusting but you broke up with You-chan, the one who started your affair and you told me the truth with honesty and when I saw you apologized, it looked like you could've passed out from being worried of my reply but I trust you with my love and I want you to trust me as well because there will be no other man that I will love more than you, Nada Arata. -She said with a passionate smile as Arata looked at her and started crying as she would then hug him- I love you, Arata. I really do. Can you promise me one thing?

Arata: Of course. Anything!

Riko: Don't ever cheat behind my back and I will also promise the same thing, okay?

Arata: Of course! I will never cheat behind your back ever again.

Riko: Pinkie promise? -Arata smiled as he wiped his tears away as he pinkie promised Riko as he smiled happily and blushed- You worried me for a moment, when I saw You-chan crying, I thought you might've yelled at her or told her off or something.

Arata: I-I'm not that mean now am I?

Riko: Who knows? I was just guessing~ Anyway, why don't you go take a bath and change and I'll prepare breakfast, okay?

Arata: Alright. Are you sure you'll be okay with making breakfast?

Riko: I know my way around the kitchen you pea-brain~

Arata: Hehe~ -He chuckled as he then get some clothes from his drawer and went to take a bath while Riko made breakfast for him-

Riko: So You-chan lost, huh? I'm sorry You-chan but I love him more than you do.

-In the town's station, a short male was standing at the entrance as he had thick gray hair and bright green eyes as he had a really long sword behind his back and had a black military naval hat on his head, the boy grinned as he stepped out of the station and walked into the town-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Director: Who was that kid?

Assistant Director: He will be introduced in the next chapter.

Director: Next chapter?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!


	21. Chapter 21:- Senki Hotaru

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 21:- Senki Hotaru

Opening: Hana Fubuki - Wolpis Kater

Ending: Hologram - NICO Touches the Walls[Cover by Pellek]

-A boy had visited Chika's inn as he was short, bright green eyes and had thick gray hair with a very long sword on his back, he greeted Chika as she hugged the boy tightly-

Shima: Chika! Stop hugging our customer!

Chika: But he's so cute! Hey, what's your name?

Hotaru: S-Senki Hotaru, desu! Pleasure to be in your met you all! -He said innocently as he stood still and saluted, Shima would then squeal loudly and then hug the boy as well-

Chika: I told you he's cute!

Shima: To think I would agree with you. R-Right, anyway! Is there something you need here?

Hotaru: I'm actually wondering if I could stay in the inn for a few days before I move into my apartment since it's not yet prepared. I have the money here.

Shima: Sure, we'll get you a room with everything you need for about a week?

Hotaru: Yes, please!

Shima: Chika, bring him to one of the rooms, I'll carry his luggage.

Hotaru: A-Ah! Don't worry about the luggage! I can carry it on my own.

Shima: Oh don't be so modest, Senki-kun~ It's our job here to help with whoever is staying in the inn. -She said as she grabbed the handle for Hotaru's bag but was unable to lift it- Eh? Wait...Why is it so heavy?

Hotaru: Clothes and materials for my sword.

Shima: H-How did you bring it all the way here from the station?

Hotaru: I carried it! -He smirked happily as he crossed his arms-

Shima: H-How?!

Hotaru: Eh? You just carry it like this. -He said as he grabbed the handle with one hand and lifted it up slightly as he was holding it- Onee-san? What's wrong? You seem very pale.

Shima: I feel like a total disgrace for not being able to carry a bag while I mere child could.. -In a few minutes after Chika brought Hotaru to his room, he asked if he could walked around the backyard and use the space for awhile as Chika said it was okay, he smiled happily as she then patted him on the head-

Hotaru: Alright, next week summer vacation will be over and I will be going to a new school. Okay, time to practice. -He went out to the back as Shiitake was watching the boy, Hotaru drew out the sword from his back as he started swinging and was practicing his swordplay, as he was practicing, he looked up at a room as he noticed it was a girl's room, he then looked up behind him and saw Chika watching him practicing, he smiled at her happily as she waved at him, as he continued practicing, he noticed the door from the balcony of the other house opened as a girl with bright brown hair and gold eyes appeared and started talking to Chika, Hotaru's eyes widened as he blushed at the sight of the girl as he shook his head quickly and continued practicing-

Riko: Someone you know?(Referring to Hotaru)

Chika: He's a customer. He's so cute too!

Riko: A-Are you sure it's okay for him to be wielding a sword?

Chika: Apparently he has a license for it.

Riko: I see.

Chika: How was Aratanya?

Riko: Well uh..It doesn't seem like he'll be talking to You-chan in awhile.

Chika: What happened?

Riko: Long story.. Let's just say that Arata was cheating on me behind my back and was secretly dating You-chan.

Chika: No way!

Riko: He told me everything and apologized for it and broke up with You-chan, which is why she didn't call or message us today or even visited us.

Chika: Oh.. I guess that's why she didn't reply me either. I hope she's alright.

Riko: I hope so too but Arata said that he'll try to talk to her when he gets the chance to talk to her.

Chika: Should we go and check on You-chan now?

Riko: I think it's best if we leave her be for now, we'll check her tomorrow.

Chika: Well alright. Where's Aratanya?

Riko: He's tired so he's sleeping at home now.

Chika: You two aren't going out?

Riko: Not today, he needs his rest because he's been under a lot of stress because he was worried that I'd yell at him or break up with him when he was with You-chan.

Chika: Aww~ How cute!

Riko: I know! He's so cute when he's honest and worried like that.

Chika: Oh! How was he when he apologized to you?

Riko: He got down on his knees and bowed and he was so nervous that when I hugged him, he felt relieved and cried.

Chika: -She put her hands on her cheeks and awed as well as giggled softly- You're so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend.

Riko: -She chuckled softly and smiled happily, she then looked down and looked at Hotaru- He stopped training.

Chika: Oh? The weather's hot so I'm not surprised if he only trained for like 15 minutes.

Riko: Oh, did you keep in touch with Maki-san and Shinji-kun?

Chika: I did, the two are always out in Akihabara and/or Tokyo.

Riko: Everyday? Wow, good luck Shinji-kun.

Chika: They're not in Tokyo, doing who knows what? -As Riko and Chika were talking they then looked at the roadside and saw Hotaru standing in front of Ruby- Oh hey its Ruby-chan-?! -Her mouth was covered by Riko-

Riko: Shh! I think they're talking.

Ruby: H-Hotaru-kun?

Hotaru: Ruby-chan?

Ruby: Is it really you?

Hotaru: Hotaru here! The one and only! -He saluted to Ruby as she smiled happily and hugged Hotaru tightly in her arms as they were both the same height, in a minute Ruby realized she was hugging a boy as she blushed madly and screamed out loudly- O-Ow! R-Ruby-chan, you gotta stop screaming like that!

Ruby: I-I'm sorry but I haven't seen you for a long time and you still look the same.

Hotaru: I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult.

Ruby: A-Anyways, you should come over, I'm sure Onee-chan would be happy to see you again.

Hotaru: Really? She never really talks to me though.

Ruby: Onee-chan can be a little shy sometimes but trust me, just come over.

Hotaru: W-Well alright. -As the two left, Riko and Chika smiled happily at each other, thinking that those two would be cute together. Hours came by as it was evening after Hotaru went to Ruby's home, he went back into the inn to have dinner, after dinner he went to take a bath and relaxed a little, once he was done, he grabbed a futon and lied in it and read a book, as he was reading, he could hear someone singing from outside, he opened the slide doors a little and peeked outside, he would then poke his head out and heard the voice coming from the house next door as he looked at the balcony from below, he saw Riko singing while playing the piano, he sat outside and listened to her song happily- I wonder..What's her name..?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Director: No more You-chan so we're bringing in a new kid to compete against Arata for Riko-chan?!

Assistant Director: That is correct.

Director: I did not sign up for this.


	22. Chapter 22:- The New Student

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 22:- The new student.

Opening: Period - Chemistry

Ending: Daydream Cafe - Petit Rabbit's

-On a regular school day as Hotaru had worn a school uniform and had his school bag but also his very long sword behind his back, he looked at the entrance of Uranohoshi Gakuen as he was in awed. the students that were walking passed him thought he was a middle school student due to his height but also found him weird because of his sword behind his back, Hotaru then entered the school grounds and went to the office to find a teach that will bring him to his class, an hour had passed as Ruby and Hanamaru were in class together, talking while Yoshiko talking with a few other students about fantasies of dragons and angels, as the teacher entered the class, everyone sat down and kept quiet as the teacher then brought in Hotaru into the class, as he got into the class, he slowly walked in as he was a little nervous as he noticed all of the students in the class were girls as he was the only boy, he would then salute as he was slightly nervous and smiled happily and introduced himself-

Hotaru: Senki Hotaru, desu! It's a pleasure to meet you all! -After he introduced himself, all of the girls squealed in excitement as they saw him, Hanamaru was slightly curious about his sword while Yoshiko was not interested in him however Ruby was really happy that he's in the same class as she is, Hotaru sat at the back, next to Ruby as he was surprised to see that Ruby was in the same class as he is, he smiled joyfully as he set his sword down on the table and studied with everyone else. As lunch came by, Hotaru, Ruby, Hanamaru and Yoshiko went up to the roof to have lunch together, as they went up, their seniors were up there together as well, Hotaru blushed at the sight of Riko waving hello to him, the younger group sat at the opposite of their seniors as Hotaru was eating his sandwich while he glance over at Riko. Someone then opened the door as it was You and Arata.-

You: Hey everyone! Yosoro~!

Arata: Let's go play Vanguard after school! -Everyone cheered happily and agreed as Hotaru was kinda surprised to see that the group knew Vanguard, You sat next to Chika while Arata sat next to Riko as Hotaru then watched Arata and Riko-

Riko: Hey, what do you have there?

Arata: My homemade egg sandwich and pastrami sandwich. -Riko's eyes sparkled as she started to drool a little as Arata then laughed and wiped off her drool with his handkerchief- I knew you'd want some so I made some just for you. -He then passed a box of sandwiches to Riko as she smiled happily and blushed as she kissed him on the cheek softly-

Riko: How did you know I love sandwiches?

Arata: Whenever we go somewhere to eat, you'd always ask for sandwiches.

Riko: -She got embarrassed as she looked away from Arata and was about to take a bite of the sandwich until Arata took a picture of her about to eat the sandwich, as soon as she noticed the phone camera, she reacted to him and was embarrassed as he then took another picture of her talking back to Arata- A-Arata!

Arata: Oh hey look! I caught you!

Riko: -She frowned as she puffed her cheeks as her cheeks were red-

Hanamaru: -She got close to Hotaru and whispered into his ear as she was eating a bun- They're dating in case you're wondering, zura.

Hotaru: Eh? Ah I see, I guess that explains why they are so close. -A few hours later after school was done, Hotaru was asked to follow the group to a cardshop to play, as they got there, they started playing and Hotaru was being put up to test as he had to play against Riko- Ride! Hotarumaru Toku! Stride generation! Taroutachi! Call! Heshikiri Hasebe Toku attack! -Riko would then place a guardian as it was Hagakure and the song "Playing with Uchiwaka" from Okami, started playing in the background-

Riko: Hagakure's skill! You have more cards in your hand than me, choose a card from your hand and discard it. -Hotaru discarded a card as she guarded the next attack and no guarded the Vanguard attack, Hotaru drive check 2 draw triggers and a critical trigger as he all powered up to his Vanguard as Riko drive checked a stand triggered and powered up Shiranui as Hotaru ended his turn- You're good Hotaru-kun, very good. but you're underestimating me! Stride Generation! Rikudo Stealth Dragon, Gounrakan! Gounrakan's skill, target your front row rear-guards and I bind all of your rear-guards in the back row, then if the number of cards I bound is three or more, you choose 2 cards from your bind zone and put them into your Drop Zone, then stride skill! bind Hasebe and choose a card from your hand and discard it.

Hotaru: Tsk!

Riko: Now now~ Call, Stealth Dragon, Chigiregumo, Skill activated, superior call Stealth Dragon, Kegareshinmyo. Kegareshinmyo's skill, Chigiregumo gets power +3000, call Tamahagane, skill, bind Nakigitsune Toku. Call Kamojigusa, skill activated, counter charge and you choose a card from your bind zone and put it to your drop zone. Tamahagane attack! -Hotaru guarded the rear-guard attacks and no guarded the Vanguard as he got another draw trigger as he then stand and draw and returned the two remaining bind cards to his hand while Riko's whole field disappeared- Turn end~

Hotaru: Stride Generation! Hotarumaru! -He then filled up the columns and was left with one card in his hand, he then directly used his Vanguard to attack first as Riko no guarded it while she was at her 3rd damage, Hotaru then drive checked a critical trigger and a draw triggered and powered all to his Vanguard, after the attack, he rested all of his rear-guards and stand his Vanguard- Ootachi's blade will cut everything in its path! Hotarumaru attack! -Riko then placed 5 cards onto the guardian circle and hoped that Hotaru won't drive check a trigger but Hotaru drive checked a stand trigger as he stand one of his rear-guards and powered up his Vanguard and Riko lost the match- Phew.. I nearly lost..

Riko: Not bad! You caught me off guard with Hotarumaru, I guess the card suits you because the card itself looks like you and has the same name too.

Hotaru: R-Really? Do you think so? -He asked nervously as he was blushing a little as Riko smiled at him and patted his head-

Yoshiko: He's getting his way into the group quickly, huh?

Ruby: I think it's nice that he's making friends. -In a few hours time, everyone went back home as Arata brought Riko home as usual with Hotaru and Chika following behind, as Chika and Hotaru entered the inn, he saw Arata entering Riko's home as it looked like she had asked him to go in-

Riko: Uh..Arata. We need to talk. Sit down for a moment.

Arata: What's wrong? Is this about the sandwiches?

Riko: N-No.. The sandwiches were great, I loved them but there is something that I have to tell you but I couldn't tell you at school because I don't anyone else to know..

Arata: Okay, you're kinda freaking me out here, what's going on?

Riko: In the next few days, I'll be moving to Kyoto because of my father's work. -She was getting teary as she covered her mouth and was slowly wiping the tears from her eyes-

Arata: Next few days? Wh-When will that be?

Riko: Friday will be the day I'll leave with my parents. We will be taking a plane to Kyoto directly.

Arata: But I don't want you to leave.. R-Riko-chan...I.. -He was getting teary as he got up and walked towards Riko and grabbed her by the shoulder- So you're just gonna leave just like that?

Riko: -She nodded as she started as she held Arata's hands and put his hands on her cheeks as she then placed her forehead on his stomach- B-But I won't want to end our relationship just like this, we'll always be together till the end, right?

Arata: Yes! O-Of course we'll be together even when you leave, but can you promise me that you won't forget about me?

Riko: I promise an-and I'll come and visit every month even during the exam month just to see you and everyone else! -Arata would smile slightly after he showed how depressed he was, he'd then kiss Riko's lips passionately as his arms was shaking- Oh you're shaking.. I'm so sorry that I to put so much stress on you. -She'd then pull Arata down and have him sit next to her on bed as she would then kiss him passionately on the lips and after the kiss, she'd hugged him tightly- I don't make the decisions here and I do not have a choice.. It's my father's job after all, I have to support him.

Arata: I understand but how do you think we should tell the others?

Riko: I'll tell them one at a time, I'll tell Chika-chan first but do you think you can go home and let Yoshiko know about this too?

Arata: Of course, anything for you.. I'll tell Kanan-chan and Mari-chan too and Shinji-kun and Maki-san.

Riko: Thank you. Hey Arata, this Thursday, why don't we skip school for a day and we'll go on a date.

Arata: But wouldn't your parents get mad at you for skipping?

Riko: It'll be a secret and depending on the situation, I may stay over for the night if you don't mind~?

Arata: Not at all~ -He chuckled slightly as he hugged her and kissed her lips passionately- I love you.

Riko: And I love you too~

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Director: W-What the hell just happened? How come the chapter became so emotional half way through?!

Assistant Director: We need to cut to the chase of the main plot of the story.

Director: What plot will that be?

Assistant Director: Well, Sakurauchi-san will- -Gets cut off from the internet to avoid spoilers-


	23. Chapter 23:- The Last Day

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 23:- The last Day

Opening: Period - Chemistry

Ending: Knew Day - (K)NoW_NAME

Teacher: Sakurauchi. Sakurauchi? She's absent, huh? Nada. Nada-kun? He's absent too? How odd to see the couple absent.

-Riko was with Arata in his apartment as they were looking at each other on the bed. The girl would smile happily at Arata with a blush on her face, she'd place her hand on his cheek and moved forward as the two kissed passionately-

Riko: A-Arata..

Arata: Riko...-Chan.. Are you really gonna leave?

Riko: I'm sorry but they're my parents, I can't walk away from them. However, there is one thing I want to you to do for me and even if you say we're not ready, I think we are.

Arata: W-What do you mean?

Riko: This.. -She'd french kissed Arata as she would slowly undresses herself from the school uniform and moaned softly as she kissed him, Arata was also in the mood as he was doing the same thing as to what Riko was doing, in a minute, Arata only had his boxers on while Riko had her bra unhooked and her underwear exposed as she was lying on the bed, Arata then french kissed Riko on the lips as they were both moaning as Riko would wrap her arms around Arata's next and her legs around his waist-

-In school after homeroom, the students were having a break-

Chika: To think Riko-chan's leaving tonight.

You: Yeah but I'm kinda worried on how's Arata-kun taking this because he loves her.

Chika: Maybe that's why he didn't come to school today while Riko-chan had to pack and stuff.

You: I guess, let's visit her after school and we'll go over to Arata-kun's place to check if he's alright.

Chika: Yeah! It'll be fun! I'll let the others know! -She said happily as she ran out of the class to find everyone else-

-In a few hours as school was still going on and Riko was still in Arata's apartment. Arata was sleeping on his bed as Riko was looking at his face as he was sleeping, she smiled and blushed slightly as she moved her hand across his hair, she then sat up on the bed as her bareback was shown, she would then walk across the room and grabbed a towel and went to take a shower, as Riko was showering, Arata woke up to see that Riko wasn't in bed but he heard her in the shower, he'd then get changed and drank a cup of coffee as he waited for Riko to be done, as she was done, she walked out of the changing room with her regular clothes on-

Arata: Where would you like to go today?

Riko: Anywhere as long as its with you. -She said as she walked up to Arata and leaned on his chest and kissed his lips softly, Arata smiled and blushed as the two then went out for the last time, the two went out together for awhile until it was afternoon as Arata had to drop Riko off at home as she was about to leave soon, as he dropped her off at home, all of their friends were there, waiting for them as they wanted to say their goodbyes to Riko- E-Eh? W-Why is everyone here?

Kanan: We all wanted to say goodbye to you.

Mari: Yeah! We all wanted to wish you good luck and our farewells! -She'd then wink at Arata-

Arata: No!

Mari: It's joke~

-In half an hour, everyone said their goodbyes to Riko as she entered her father's car and went to the airport with her parents, everyone looked at the house and saw how empty it was as You, Chika and the other girls started crying while Maki kept her cool but held onto Shinji's shirt tightly-

Shinji: So you didn't ask her to stay?

Arata: No, she has no choice but to follow her parents.

You: But, don't you love her!

Arata: I do, I really do, but it's her parents, I can't just ask her to stay just for me or you guys, it'll be rude for her parents.

You: But she loves you so much! And you love her!

Shinji: Maybe this is better.

You: What?

Shinji: He can finally move on and get over her.

You: What are you saying?! Riko-chan had loved Arata-kun more than anything in the world and that includes the same for Arata-kun's feelings for Riko-chan! Besides, how can you be so sure that she needs to go?! She just transferred into the school for like 5-6 months! Leaving half way is just so unfair for her social life! Do you want to see her?

Arata: Yes.. Yes I do. I-I'm gonna see her.

Yoshiko: You're gonna do what?

Arata: I'm gonna tell her to say and tell her that I wanna be with her always!

Yoshiko: The airport is quite far and they left quite awhile already, how are you even sure you're gonna make it to her in time before she leaves?

Arata: I don't know! I won't know until I try, I rather try than not do it and regret it for the rest of my life!

Maki: Come on, I'll bring you over. -She said as she entered her car as Arata followed- Shinji, you don't mind staying here right?

Shinji: You don't mind me staying with 8 other girls?

Maki: Get in the car. -Shinji would then get in the back as Maki drove the car and sped all the way to the airport as everyone waved at the car and smiled-

You: You can do it, Arata-kun!

Ruby: GanbaRuby, Onii-san!

-In 20-25 minutes, the three arrived to the airport as they ran in they try to get past security-

Arata: Damn it!

Maki: Here. -She showed her ID to the security guard and he let them through, they were upstairs as they looked down and saw a line of people that were about to enter the plane, Shinji then saw Riko as the three of them then ran and called out her name- Riko-san!

Shinji: Sakurauchi! Sakurauchi!

Arata: RIKO-CHAN! -He yelled the loudest as everyone looked at Arata as they were surprised, Riko then quickly ran out to see who called, she then saw Arata as she started panicking-

Riko: A-Arata, why are you here?

Arata: Please stay. Please stay here.

Riko: Eh? But I..

Arata: Riko-chan I love you and it hurts me to know that I can't be with you, please stay here for everyone, including myself. I love you, Riko-chan..

Riko: -She was in tears as she cried and kissed Arata's lips softly as she shook her head- I-I'm sorry but I have to go.. I'm so sorry Arata... -She said as she covered her mouth as she was in tears as she then walked back into the plane, Arata was in deep depression as tears were flowing down his cheeks and his eyes were red, Maki and Shinji patted and rubbed his back and gave him a hug as they try to cheer him up, the three of them then left as Maki dropped off Arata at his apartment. Arata got to his apartment and realized that he didn't bring his phone out with him, he then saw a link blinking from his phone as it was a voice message, he turned on the voice message and put his phone on the table and listened to it as he sat down on his bed and was still in tears, the message started playing as Arata's eyes widened a little as he listened to the message as it was from Riko-

Riko: A-Arata? I'm not sure if you can hear this message but if you can, I actually wanna say that I will never forget what happened this morning, I was so happy that it was you and I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you.. I-I love you..? W-What am I doing, I love you, Arata! You're the one person I want to be with the most in my entire life, Arata! -The sound of her getting out of her seat could be heard as her parents were there, asking here questions-

Flight Attendant: I'm sorry ma'am but you have to sit down.

Riko: N-No, I'm sorry but I have to leave now, it's important!

Flight Attendant: No! Ma'am you need to sit down!

Arata: -He started yelling at his phone- Let her leave the plane!

Riko: No, please let me leave! You do not understand!

Arata: Try to understand the situation, lady! -The voice mail was then cut off at that moment as Arata grabbed his phone and tried to see if there was anymore messages- D-Did she leave the plane? Is she still on the plane?! Damn it phone, why are you doing this to me?!

Riko: I left the plane. -She was standing at the door at Arata's room as he looked back and started crying as the two ran up to each other and hugged each other and kissed each other passionately- I told my parents that I'd stay with you because you're the one person I trust the most and I want to be with the most and because I really really love you!

Arata: N-No words can express how I'm feeling to see that you're here. Oh, my god. Tears of joy! -He was crying as he laughing happily and smiled as Riko was also chuckling as she hugged him tightly- So you're gonna stay here with me, huh?

Riko: Yeah and I don't think we need separate beds after this morning.. -She said softly as she was blushing slightly while looking away from him-

Arata: With a lot of your stuff gone, what are you gonna wear?

Riko: I might use some of your clothes while we're at home and I'll see what Yoshiko has~ I think our size is the same.

Arata: Really? I think you have bigger breasts than her. -He then gets tickled by Riko for saying such a thing as she was embarrassed as she poked his sides and tickled him- Ah! Hey! Ahahaha! I-It was a joke! U-Unless you're smaller than her!

Riko: A-Arata! -She then jumped on top of him as they fell onto the bed as she sat on top of him and tickled him and then kissed him on the lips passionately- Let's go tell the others and we'll go to a karaoke box together!

Arata: Oh! Sounds like fun! Sure! -The two then left the apartment as there was a picture of Riko, Arata, Chika, You, Mari, Kanan, Ruby, Dia, Hanamaru, Yoshiko, Hotaru, Shinji and Maki together as they were all at the entrance of Uranohoshi Gakuen as the picture was in a white picture frame that was next to the TV. An hour passed as everyone was in the karaoke box together, celebrating for Riko's return as most of them started singing, talking and eating-

Chika: Alright everyone! Are you all ready?! -The whole Aqours members smiled and nodded as they sang their own song "Yume Kataruyori Yume Utaou" as Arata, Shinji, Maki and Hotaru listened to them and were enjoying the song-

We steadily go outside and search for something else

When you try something out, you'll often find unexpected happiness

No matter the worries or the ridicules

We won't lose, we won't be discouraged, even though we might cry a little

But it's alright, because tomorrow will come soon

Rather than words speaking of our dreams, let's put them into song

Because if we do that, we'll be able to put our feelings right now into words

A song speaking of our dreams will be born from our words

These feelings that are spreading

Are links to the melodies that we love

It's time to stop running and move forward to a new place

Singing my song for my dream!

Singing my song for my dream!

Something will definitely begin; Everyone's energy is making noises

We will try something out, and our feelings will come tightly together

We want to feel it and get more excited

The things that you wish for, I wished for too. Our hearts are getting closer

Isn't that good?

The words of the future we wish for will become a song of that future

That is the extent of the passion in our hearts that wants to fly out

Our song flows out from our words of the future we wish for

Don't stop, we'll go far

On a journey with the melodies that we love

So let's have fun no matter where we go; It's a new season

Yes, that's right, we can't decide that fast

But see, somehow our bodies are breaking out into a dance,

Joining up with the melodies we love. Come... come!

Rather than words speaking of our dreams, let's put them into song

Because if we do that, we'll be able to put our feelings right now into words

A song speaking of our dreams will be born from our words

These feelings that are spreading

Are links to the melodies that we love

It's time to stop running and move forward to a new place.

Singing my song for my dream!

Singing my song for my dream!

-After the group sang, Arata got up and sang his version of "BUTTER-FLY" by Wada Kouji, the girls listened and enjoyed it while Riko enjoyed his singing the most as she took out her phone and took pictures of him singing the song as she smiled happily as she was blushing-

I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind

I'll come to see you soon,

It's best to forget the unnecessary things,

There's no more time to be fooling around

What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies

But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow

After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness

It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose

Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay

I'm sure we can fly, On My Love

I'll become a merry butterfly, and ride on the earnest wind

I'll come to see you where ever you are

Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy

I'll shout it out, while listening to a hit song

What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if it'll echo through this town

But, wow wow wow wow wow There's no use anticipating

After an endless dream, in this miserable world

That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all

Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay

I'm sure we can fly, On My Love

After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness

It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose

Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay

I'm sure we can fly, Oh Yeah

After an endless dream, in this miserable world

That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all

Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay

I'm sure we can fly, On My Love

-In a minute, Riko got up with Arata as they both sang a song together, they both then sang the song "Ashita no Hikari"-

"What" do you live for?

The unanswered questions loops today as well

"For who" do the resounding voices

Knock on the door of the world?

Dreams can't stay as dreams

We were young, so we just ran

We believed that a future was there

No matter how many wishes you sacrifice

If you find something that you must protect, then surely

Everything will start from here, yeah

A reason for my life

A reason for your life

I won't run away a second time

Oh oh oh oh

The reality that distorts from pointless lies

Oh oh oh oh

And yet I start walking, searching for myself

Gripping your right hand tightly, let's fight

The days of looking for the meaning of life for everything are my treasures

Crying as I am born

Is because I knew the meaning behind our meeting

Learning how to smile

Is so I can say "thank you"

As we call each other's name, the lamp of memories light up

That the truth is nobody is weak at all

Even if tomorrow is the end

I want to live that moment of no regrets right now

The stopped clock, look, it starts to turn

A Reason for My Days... A Reason for Your Days...

Towards the light

I wake up from a dream inside another dream

I can't reach reality

I glared at tomorrow, and then my sight

Started to blur as tears swelled

How many times did I fall?

I don't know if I'll be rewarded

But if the pain and suffering is a test, I can handle more

Not someday, now's my day

No matter how many wishes you sacrifice

Because you can find what you need to protect, surely

Everything will start from here, yeah

A reason for my life

A reason for your life

Even if tomorrow is the end

I want to live that moment of no regrets right now

The stopped clock, look, it starts to turn

A Reason for My Days... A Reason for Your Days...

Towards the light

-After they sang, they kissed each other on the lips passionately as Riko wrapped her arms around his neck and Arata held her by her waists-

-TO BE CONTINUED(?)-


	24. Chapter 24:- Maki and Shinji

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 24:- Maki and Shinji

Opening: Period - Chemistry

Ending: Reason Living - SCREEN Mode

Maki: Shinji..? S-Shinji! -She pouted as her cheeks were red as she would then shake Shinji and try to wake him up as they were both under the blanket together-

Shinji: Hmm...? -He opened his eyes slightly to see his sister in bed as she was pouting- Wh-...What's up?

Maki: You dummy, you fell asleep while we were doing it half way!

Shinji: Did I? I'm sorry, I don't remember because I was sleeping..

Maki: Oh come on! We're breaking up.

Shinji: W-What? Eh? Breaking up? But I just... -Maki would then kiss his lips softly as she frowned a little-

Maki: I was just joking you stupid. Jeez..Fine, let's just rest for the day and then we'll go out later, okay?

Shinji: Sure~ Whatever you say~ -He said as he held Maki in his arms and cuddled and slept with her-

-A few hours later as it was noon, Shinji and Maki were both awake as Maki went to take a shower while Shinji cleaned up the bedroom and did the laundry, after Maki was done with her bath, Shinji would then take his bath next, in a few minutes time after they were done, Shinji saw Maki put on a tight black shirt with her jeans as she tied her hair up as well as Shinji couldn't stop staring at her-

Maki: Wh-What? S-Stop staring, you dumb dumb! Pervert! -She then covered her chest as she was blushing-

Shinji: Sorry, I just couldn't help but stare cause you look kinda...Sexy.

Maki: Eh? Re-Really? -She'd blush slightly as she looked down after tying her hair as she held her hands together and smiled softly-

Shinji: Okay don't do that, you look weird now..

Maki: What?! Make up your mind, jeez! Anyways, how's Riko-san and Arata-kun?

Shinji: They're living together, I assume they're having the greatest time of their lives. -A short scene of them playing video games together were shown- I think. Anyways, what would you like to go and what would you like to do today?

Maki: Oh! Let's-

Shinji: I'm not gonna meet your friends so that you can show off to them that I'm your loving younger brother!

Maki: Damn it!

Shinji: Besides, when you do that and when your friends flirt with me, you get jealous and blame me for my looks!

Maki: Well, who ask you to be so handsome and hot?!

Shinji: I don't know, ask Mom and Dad.

Maki: And how come you never let me talk with other guys that are around my age? It's not like they can hurt me.

Shinji: Yeah sure, I'm sure a slap on the face means protection.

Maki: Alright fine! Dummy.. Want to go meet Nico and the others?

Shinji: I don't mind since the girls are gonna ask me questions about you and my personal life and try to get to know me.

Maki: ...I hate it when you try to make me get angry at my friends for flirting with you!

Shinji: Why don't we just walk around the town here?

Maki: Well..Alright then. -The two went out for a few hours and got bored, it was then they took a car and drove to Akihabara to do some shopping, as they were walking around Akihabara, they saw Arata in Mcdonalds alone, they wanted to call out to him but they looked across the restaurant and saw Riko inside a store, buying what it seems to be Doujins, the two then walked away slowly and try to ignore them- T-That was weird..

Shinji: To think he'd just watch her buy Doujins..

Maki: Riko-san is feisty. Oh hey, look. -She pointed at the large advertisement screen as it was showing a video of RWBY- I wonder when are they gonna release an actual anime of it.

Shinji: I guess it takes time, I just hope that the company uses the same song unless they changed it to Japanese instead.

Maki: Might be weird since we watch the English version instead.

Shinji: Yeah but we stopped after Mounty passed away. After that the series was never the same. I'm gonna go buy some snacks, you want anything?

Maki: Wine!

Shinji: Something you are a legally allowed to drink.

Maki: Juice?

Shinji: Got it. -He then went to buy some food and drinks as Maki sat on a bench and crossed her legs as she was looking through her phone and was reading through the news and posts on Twitter, as she was checking her messages, a small group of girls surrounded Shinji as Maki noticed the situation he was in, as she was about to get up, she was scouted by guys and another group of male teenagers, Shinji saw that Maki was surrounded by the guys as she looked uncomfortable and slightly afraid, he then apologized to the girls and walked straight to Maki- Um, excuse me but if you all would so kindly but to leave her alone, I'd like to speak to her?

Guy 1: Who the hell are you? Can't you see I'm busy?

-Pokemon's Trainer Pokemon battle song was playing in the background from a shop-

Shinji: I can see that you are trying to flirt with her by asking her number, name and if she's single when she obviously looks uncomfortable and as for you two, I'm sorry but you can try ask the girls behind me to be your models instead, -The scouts then agreed with Shinji as they asked the girls that were behind Shinji, the guy that flirted with Maki then glared at Shinji as he lifted up his collar-

Guy 1: Just who do you think you are?!

Guy 2: Get him, dude! That guy does not deserve this chick! -He then accidentally placed his hands on Maki's shoulder as Shinji then put the food and drinks on the couch and punched the first guy until he passed out then grabbed the other male and tossed him across the road- Whoah! Ah!

Shinji: Don't touch her.

Guy 2: What the hell?! Like as if she knows ya! -He then charged towards Shinji as Shinji used one hand and grabbed the guy's head and lifted him up with one hand- ?!

Shinji: She is my sister, you sick bastard. -He then dropped the guy as the male carried his friend away and ran quickly, Shinji then sigh in relief that they left as Maki then hugged Shinji from behind and rubbed her face on his back-

Maki: Thanks... For saving me...Stupid head. -She then whispered into his ears softly as she blushed slightly- I love you~

Shinji: ! -He'd blush from being surprised as he then sat down on the bench and smiled at Maki as the two ate a bit together and chatted, with the two of them together, they were attracting the attention of people around the area as some of the people knew Maki as an idol before and had seen her pictures for modeling in magazines but none of them knew who was she with as they all thought that he was her boyfriend, though they only assumed but were not wrong-

-In a few hours time as the sun was setting, they were about to head back home until they passed by a card shop and saw Arata and Riko playing inside as they were surrounded by people, the two chuckled slightly as they then went to buy dinner and went back home, As they reached home, Maki went to change her clothes while Shinji prepared their take away dinner, after Maki changed, they both went to eat together, in an hour as they were eating and chatting, the two then cleaned up the dishes together, Maki would then head to the bedroom as Shinji followed as he wanted to take out some of his clothes, as he turned around, Maki had placed her right hand on his cheek as she had unbuttoned her shirt, was not wearing a bra and was breathing heavily and was looking at Shinji with lust in her eyes, she would then say his name softly "Shinji..", he would then hug her tightly and kissed her passionately as he pinned her down on the bed-

-TO BE CONTINUED-(Insert a picture of a tomato)


	25. Chapter 25:-2nd Years

Love Live! Ultimax!

Chapter 25:- 2nd years

Opening: Period - Chemistry

Ending: Kaze no Uta -FLOW

-It was during swimming class as Shinji and Arata were sitting down on a bench as they were wearing their swimming trunks while the other girls were playing and swimming in the pool, Riko then got up from the pool as she was using her black swimsuit and frowned a little as she also blushed a little from Arata staring at her-

Riko: S-Stop staring...

Arata: I-I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. BUT, just wow. You look WOW! -He gave a double thumbs up as he smiled happily and chuckled as the other classmates laughed while Riko was embarrassed by what Arata had said-

Riko: J-Jeez...You're such a pervert.

Arata: Can you blame me? Well...Actually you can..

Riko: Why's that?

Arata: Because I'm your boyfriend and I'm the only guy here who is staring at you while Shinji is daydreaming about Santa-san.

Shinji: Who the hell is Santa-san?

Arata: W-Woah! Dude! You don't know Santa-san?

Shinji: Is he that American wrestler that everyone likes and posts up on Facebook and Twitter? Uh...J-John Cena?

Arata: What? No! Oh well, too much to explain about Santa-san, I'm sure your sister knows.

Shinji: Sure, I'll ask her myself later then.

Riko: Oh and how is your sister anyway?

Shinji: She's doing fine, she had to go back to work but mom said that she could work at home by doing paper work so it's okay for her to stay her since Nee-chan said she's more comfortable here.

Riko: Aww~ How nice. I'm surprise that guys don't go after her.

Shinji: Oh, you're wrong. Dozens of them would go after her whenever she goes into the city. She's like a magnet for all the guys.

Arata: And yet I'm not attracted to her, does that mean I'm gay? -Riko then laughed loudly as she hugged Arata's arm-

Shinji:...Yes, it means you're gay.

You: Ahahaha! I heard that! Arata-kun's gay!

Arata: Hey! I'm not gay! I'm happily in love. -He said as he chuckled and looked at Riko and kissed her cheek softly-

You: Yet you're not attracted to Maki-san?

Arata: If I'm attracted to another girl while I'm dating Riko-chan, I'll commit suicide because I hate lying.

You: Sounds about right but normally guys would find Maki-san to be attracted.

Shinji: Her looks, voice, her body is what makes her popular.

You: I forgot that she's your sister so you know a lot about her.

Shinji: But she's taken.

You: What?

Shinji: She has a boyfriend in Tokyo.

Arata: You're kidding!

Shinji: I'm not a comedian, I don't kid.

Riko: What's the guy's name?

Shinji: I don't know, I was just making it up.

Riko: Aw! Would be fun to know!

Chika: -She got out of the pool as she was exhausted, she would then lie down on the floor- HELP ME. I can't feel my ears!

Shinji: When have you ever felt your ears?

Chika: ... Interesting.. But to think our Sensei couldn't teach us swimming because he wasn't as good as You-chan! How come You-chan has to teach the class?!

You: I'm a professional after all!

Arata: It's true, she's even better than Kanan-chan.

You: No I'm not, she's better than me!

Arata: Really now?

You:...Nah, I'm better.

Chika: Oh by the way, who's gonna be the next Student Council?

Arata: Shinji-kun.

Shinji: Arata.

Arata: ...WAIT! RIKO-CHAN!

Riko: Eh?! I-I can't be the Student Council!

Arata: Alright fine, but if I win, you'll be the Vice President, alright?

Riko: W-Well..If you're okay with me? -Arata would then hug her and kissed her head softly-

Arata: I just don't want any new first years to steal you from me.

Shinji: Obsessive freak.

Arata: Shut up, you siscon!

Shinji: I'm not a siscon!

You: Face it, both of you are what you are denying. -Shinji and Arata nodded as what You said was true-

-As a few hours passed it was lunch time, everyone but Hotaru was having lunch in the cafeteria together, as they were eating, the song "THE HERO" by Jam Project(Cover by Pellek) was being played on the school radio as Hotaru joined the radio club and the kendo club-

Shinji: To think Hotaru would join the Radio club, I'd always think he'd stay in one club.

You: You should've seen him in the Kendo club, he beated all of his seniors in a single match! It was wild and Ruby-chan was enjoying the show as well as she took pictures~

Ruby: -She kept quiet as she was being shy-

Hanamaru: You should confess to him, zura. I think he knows that you like him but he just doesn't want to say anything.

Ruby: W-What if he says no?

Dia: Then I'll expel him from school.

Arata: Whoa! Hey! That's not cool Dia-chan.

Dia: Making this school co-ed was never cool to begin with.

Arata: Ah, but you never denied about that fact you did not enjoy having boys in the school~

Dia: Well.. That's because..

Shinji: No no. Not me.

Dia: Damn it!

Kanan: So who have you decided to be the next Student Council.

Dia: There's already a pole going on, they're deciding for a male student council so 80% of the students chose Arata-san while the other 20% chose Shinji-san.

Mari: And you're one of the 20% that voted for Shinji-kun~

Dia: Mari-san!

Mari: Joke it is~ -She was imitating Yoda- Arata-kyun~!

Arata: Mari-chan! I said no and you're just my agent for shows!

Riko: Agent for shows?

Arata: It's a joke we made up because she's rich and I'm playing as her client in her agency.

Riko: Are you getting paid?

Arata: Does getting paid with food counts?

Riko: Really?

Arata: Nah, I'm just kidding.

-It was after school as everyone were leaving the school and were heading home, at the door entrance of the school as everyone put on their shoes, Arata poked Riko's butt softly as she screamed softly and blushed madly as she covered her butt and pouted at Arata as he was running out of the building, Riko then chase after Arata as she then caught up to him and poked his sides and tickled him, as she was tickling he would then turn around quickly and hold her from behind as he kissed her cheek-

Riko: You're such a tease!

Arata: Yet you love it~ Sashimi for dinner?

Riko: Oh! Yes please?

Arata: Sure babe~ -He'd kiss her lips for a moment as the two went home with everyone else-

-As everyone were at home, time passed faster than what it seemed as it was already the end year exams as everyone was studying and the third year's graduation, after the principal gave her speech along with the graduation of Dia, Mari and Kanan, everyone took a picture together. Kanan decided to work as a life guard and a swimming counselor while Mari is helping her father to take over his business in the entertainment business and marine life shelter, as for Dia, she is working as an assistant nurse for the Nishikino hospital and is working as Maki's assistant, when time came, Arata became Uranohoshi Gakuen's Student Council, Riko was the vice president as Hanamaru became the treasurer of the council and the whole council members have their own uniforms as it was purely black and white. As a whole year passed once more for the group of friends as Arata, Riko, You, Shinji, Chika graduated, they all went their separate paths. Chika became an idol and is working in Tokyo, You followed her dreams to be part of the marine life as she took over her father's business until she met a man who happened to be an Admiral of the Japanese fleet and she was recruited to be part of the Japanese Navy, after Shinji graduated high school, he planned to go to college but after being together with Maki, he told her he'll work to help her in life and during Christmas Eve, Nishikino Shinji proposed to Nishikino Maki and asked her to be his wife as Maki was crying more than a newborn baby and was more happier than anyone else as she said "Yes!" and got engaged with him, in a few months time they told everyone they knew that they were together as it surprised everyone but all of their friends supported them and celebrated for their engagement-

-After Yoshiko graduated high school, she was scouted by a few people to do songs and acts for a few plays, series and movies as she became a popular actress at the age of 18 in Japan while Ruby finally had the courage to confess her feelings to Hotaru as he accepted her and they both started dating, after their graduation, Ruby, Hotaru and Hanamaru traveled all the way Berlin to further their studies together. Arata opened up his own bar in the town and started writing and singing his own songs with Riko's help as the two started their own business at the age of 18 and they became Japan's youngest couple to own their own bar-

Arata: -It was on a certain day as it was late at night as Arata was heading back to the bar after buying some food, he yawned as he saw a man leaning on the light post, the man would then turn to look at Arata as he grinned and had a cigarette in his mouth- Hm?

?: Long time no see, Arata!

Arata: -The man's face was revealed as he had a shaved beard and moustache and had an untidy office uniform- ...Dad..

-THE END-


End file.
